Gakupo x Kaito: Nuestra Aventura
by SkarSkull
Summary: [Este fic también esta en Amor-YAOI bajo la autora SkarSkull] Gakupo y Kaito tienen las dolorosas experiencias de ser rechazados. El destino se encargó de unirlos para siempre. Pero hay personas que se opondrán a esa unión, y no descansarán hasta verlos separados... o muertos. Romance, tragedia, acción, drama... ¿Podrán soportar juntos todo lo que el destino les depara?
1. Capítulo 1

"No sé si voy por un buen rumbo, deambulo por la noche, solo como un ave hacia aquello que llamamos hogar"

Gakupo iba pensando si era buena idea caminar en la noche en la ciudad.

La verdad, es que se había perdido. Sólo recordaba haber salido corriendo del departamento que compartía con Luka. Era doloroso simplemente recordar ése cuadro.

Apenas llegaba de su ensayo general. Había terminado de ensayar una nueva canción con el chico Kagamine. Y lo estresaba el hecho de que esa canción no fuera tan buena. Pero lo tranquilizaba que Len era más conocido que él mismo, así que era buena oportunidad para darse a conocer más.

Venía inmerso es sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, y sólo por inercia caminaba a su compartido departamento. La co-dueña era Luka, su pareja actual, desde hace un par de años.

Se conocieron cuando Luka hizo su debut, a ella le pareció encantador cómo el iba vestido. "Un hermoso samurai" pensó. Luka, siendo tan bonita, no tardó mucho en captar la atención del samurai. Y así, salieron algunas veces, hasta que Gakupo se dio cuenta que tal vez, estaba enamorado de ella.

El nunca se había enamorado en su vida, pero cuando Luka apareció, un sentimiento de cariño creció en el. No estaba muy seguro si era amor o no, lo único que sabía era que quería aferrarse a ese sentimiento lo más que pudiera.

Así que los últimos años no habían estado tan mal.

Deslizó la llave por la cerradura de la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido, puesto que ya era muy noche y no quería despertar a la joven Megurine.

El ensayo le había tomado más tiempo de lo esperado, y había avisado a Luka que lo más probable, es que se quedara ensayando toda la noche. Así que avisó que no llegaría a dormir.

Afortunadamente, durante el ensayo llegó Gumi, y les ayudó enormemente en los ajustes a la letra de la canción, y les redujo el tiempo de ensayo muchísimo.

Cuando entró, vio un camino de ropas que seguían hasta la alcoba que compartía con la CV03, y las ropas no sólo eran de ella, sino que también habían unas parecidas a las de Miku.

Pero era extraño, no recordaba nunca que Miku utilizara ropas tan... masculinas. Ella era todo menos masculina.

¿Mikuo?

-No, por favor...- dijo con la voz quebrada y un nudo en el estómago. Pidiendo a cualquier deidad que lo escuchara, que sus pensamientos fueran erroneos.

Empezó a caminar con miedo, pero firme hacia la habitación. Con la katana en mano, desenvainada a la mitad, abrió la puerta poco a poco.

En efecto, Mikuo y Luka estaban ahí, sin ropas y disfrutando del cuerpo del otro.

Gakupo se quedó congelado, sin saber que hacer. Había entrado con la discreción suficiente como para no ser notado. Fue hasta que envainó la espada de nuevo, que ellos se percataron de su estancia.

-¿Tu... nos viste?- preguntó Luka con cierto nerviosismo en la voz.

-¿Que si los vi? Me dieron todo un espectáculo.- dijo el samurai con lágrimas de rabia inundando sus ojos.

-Gakupo, perdóname.-dijo Mikuo con arrepentimiento.

-¡¿Qué hay de Miku?! ¡¿Tuviste la decencia de terminar con ella o le hiciste lo mismo que a mi, bastardo?!-

-Miku es mi hermana, y aunque la amo, no podrá pasar de un amor fraternal, y lo sabes.-

-¿Qué más castigo quieres para ella? Lo haces a sabiendas de que ella te ama, y no sólo como hermano.-

-Yo sé que nuestros padres planearon el matrimonio desde que nacimos, incluso ellos mismos son hermanos. Pero nunca la pude ver así. Yo... sé que lo que hago es injusto para ella. Pero... ¡yo me enamoré de Luka!- Dijo Mikuo con lágrimas de dolor brotando de sus ojos, mientras que Gakupo se contenía para no rebanarle la cara.

El samurai realmente era mortal cuando se le hacía rabiar.

-Pero yo amo a Gakupo... lo siento Mikuo. Tu sabías que esto era algo casual.- dijo Megurine con indiferencia a Hatsune.

Después de un momento de silencio, Mikuo estalló en llanto.

-No quiero vivir si Luka no me ama, y si al mismo tiempo le hago daño a Miku... ¡Mátame, aquí y ahora, Gakupo!-

-Alguien que no le teme a la muerte, merece vivir. Con todo el daño que nos has causado, te comerá la culpa, y el desamor que ahora adquiriste... no es suficiente castigo.- dijo sin ninguna intención de desenvainar la katana.

-¿Me perdonarás?- dijo Luka, poniendo la cara de arrepentimiento más convincente que pudo.

-Ambos sabemos que no estás arrepentida ni un poco, y no sé si esta es la primera vez que me engañas. Pero no me quedaré a averiguar si va a ser la última.- dijo dándose la vuelta para recoger sus pertenencias e irse.

...

Así que así fue como terminó en una parte de la ciudad que no conocía, perdido y con su maleta en mano.

Se sentó al filo de la acera, esperando que su mente se despejara un poco. Sacó un cigarro, lo prendió y dio una fumada.

-El cigarro te va a matar.- escuchó una voz familiar, mientras sentía como le arrebataban el cigarrillo de la boca y lo aventaban al suelo.

-¿Kaito? ¿Qué haces aquí?-


	2. Capítulo 2

-El cigarro te va a matar.- escuchó una voz familiar, mientras sentía como le arrebataban el cigarrillo de la boca y lo aventaban al suelo.

-¿Kaito? ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

...

"Todos tenemos un destino. Y el mío es casarme con el".

Esas palabras retumbaban violentamente en la mente de Kaito.

El siempre había estado enamorado de aquella chica, la consideraba perfecta.

Perfectos sus defectos y perfectas sus virtudes. El sólo quería una vida con ella.

Kaito sabía que ella amaba a alguien más, pero se aferraba desesperadamente a la idea de estar com ella sin importar qué.

Kaito estaba más que enamorado de la hermosa joven CV01, Hatsune Miku.

-Estoy escribiendo una nueva canción...- dijo la joven con cierto pesar.

-¿Y qué te tiene tan preocupada?-

-Que es un dueto.-

-¿Sólo por eso? Sabes que los duetos se te dan muy bien.- dijo Kaito en tono reconfortante

-Es que es con Mikuo...-

-Sigo sin entender tu preocupación.- dijo confundido.

-No sé si quiera hacer este dueto conmigo. La última vez que nos vimos, me dijo que quería cancelar el compromiso. Yo se que ama a alguien más.- y rompió a llorar.

-Espera... ¿Te vas a casar? ¡¿Con Mikuo?! ¡Pero es tu hermano!-

-La familia Hatsune es de las más antiguas de todas, y todos nuestros antepasados se han casado entre hermanos. Nuestro matrimonio fue planeado desde antes de nacer, y yo lo amo.-

-Tu sabes que está enamorado de alguien más... ¡¿Por qué vives torturándote con un amor unilateral?!

Pero supongo que no tengo el derecho de reclamarle nada, porque yo me torturo igual...- dijo rendido. Sintió el aire escapar.

Miku levantó la cara, y limpiándose las lágrimas que escurría por su cara, preguntó temerosa:

-¿Qué estás diciéndome? Tu no puedes... estar enamorado de mi.-

-¿Y qué si lo estoy? Tu nunca me querrás como lo quieres a el. Pero yo si lo haré para siempre, te querré hasta que ya no me quede un soplo de aire.-

-Escuchame, Kaito... Todos tenemos un destino. Y el mío es casarme con el. Permanecer a su lado aunque no me vea más que como su hermana.

Mi deber es quedarme con el... hasta el final.-

Kaito palideció ante las tristes pero seguras palabras de Miku. Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, su relación nunca se iba a recuperar de eso, en especial porque el dolor de saber que Miku nunca iba a estar con el... era simplemente más de lo que Kaito podía soportar.

-Siento mucho los inconvenientes, Miku. Esta es mi despedida, y espero que Mikuo se de cuenta de la hermosa mujer que tiene a su lado.-

-Kaito, no te vayas.- dijo Miku llorando.

-Perdona, pero ya no... ¡No puedo más!- y salió corriendo.

Se detuvo en un callejón, se recargó sobre un poste, y comenzó a llorar frenéticamente. Casi ni podía estar de pie, las rodillas le temblaban y sentía que la fuerza que tenía se iba rápidamente.

Pero sabía que no era bueno estar llorando, en un callejón a las dos de la mañana. Así que se dirigió a su departamento.

Casi nadie sabía (salvo Miku) donde vivía, ya que todos los demás Vocaloid vivían relativamente cerca unos de otros. Sólo el vivía alejado de los demás, y Akaito, que el simplemente vivía en la ciudad contigua. Con la excusa de que no quería vivir cerca de "perdedores". Kaito sabía perfectamente que era porque Rin no quiso ser su novia, pero aún así le pareció que sólo estaba emberrinchado con la jovencita Kagamine.

Mientras caminaba, todavía con los ojos semi-húmedos, vio un rostro familiar. Sentado en la acera a media calle, no tenía una cara muy diferente a la propia.

Kamui Gakupo se veía igual o hasta más destrozado que el.

El joven samurai tenía un cigarrillo encendido entre los dedos, con la cabeza gacha.

Caminó hacia el, y le arrebató el cigarrillo mientras lo tiraba al piso.

-El cigarro te va a matar.- dijo algo molesto.

-¿Kaito? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Gakupo, con la voz quebrada.

-Voy a mi departamento- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado del samurai. -¿Tu no estás muy lejos de casa?-

-Ya no es mi casa...- dijo pesadamente.

-Si te peleaste con Luka, creo que estás exagerando. Lo mismo que hizo Akaito. Todo un drama porque Rin...-

-¡Ya me sé esa historia!- interrumpió violentamente a Kaito. -Pero no estás tan equivocado... si tuve un conflicto muy grave con Luka, y no creo que volvamos a estar juntos nunca.-

-¿Tan malo fue?-

-Terrible... me ha estado engañando.-

-Lo siento mucho, hermano.- dijo Kaito apenado.

De repente pensó que entonces su situación no estaba tan mal. Miku lo había rechazado, y ya. A Gakupo lo habían hecho creer que era querido, para después hacerlo pedazos.

-No importa ya...- dijo rendido el samurai.

-Oye, ¿Tienes a dónde ir?-

-La verdad, mañana después del ensayo con Len, iba a empezar a buscar un lugar. Por hoy, supongo que voy a pasar la noche en un hotel. Pero me perdí, sólo estuve caminando sin prestar atención a donde iba y llegué aquí... ¿Me puedes decir en dónde me puedo quedar?-

-Si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa y pasar la noche ahí. Queda a 10 minutos caminando.-

-Sería genial, gracias. Mañana empezaré a buscar un lugar para vivir... ¿Podrías darme asilo por lo menos una semana?-

-¡Claro, amigo! Será genial tener un poco de compañía- dijo feliz.

Se levantaron del frío suelo, y emprendieron la marcha hacia el departamento del Kaito.

Gakupo y el siempre habían sido buenos amigos.

Se conocieron cuando el samurai hizo su debut en la familia de Vocaloid2.

Cuando lo escuchó cantar, supo que tenía que hacer un dueto con él. Así hizo una versión de una canción de Miku y Luka..

Sin duda, superar a la joven Hatsune le iba a llevar algo de tiempo.

Cuando hicieron aquella versión de "Magnet", a cierto CV02 le llamó la atención lo bien que sonaban juntos.

Así que les hizo una oferta, hacer una serie de canciones llamado SCL Project.

De pronto Gakupo, Kaito Len eran los más solicitados Vocaloid.

Y pasando tanto tiempo juntos, Kaito y Gakupo se conocieron hasta el más mínimo detalle, haciéndose los mejores amigos.

Kaito sabía que el samurai se aferraba al cariño de Luka, sin saber si era amor lo que sentía. Y Gakupo sabía lo perdida e incondicionalmente que Kaito estaba enamorado de Miku.


	3. Capítulo 3

Kaito sabía que el samurai se aferraba al cariño de Luka, sin saber si era amor lo que sentía. Y Gakupo sabía lo perdida e incondicionalmente que Kaito estaba enamorado de Miku.

-En fin, creo que es mejor si nos movemos. De por si, ya es muy tarde.-

-Tienes razón- dijo Gakupo levantándose, tendiendo una mano a Kaito para apoyarse.

Se levantaron de la fría acera y se dirigieron al apartamento del azulado.

Durante el camino, Kaito iba muy callado.

El samurai conocía lo parlanchín que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

Llegaron a un edificio alto, y de mucha categoría. Los Vocaloid gozaban de un muy atractivo sueldo, así que se podían dar el lujo de tener casi cualquier cosa.

Pero en realidad, ellos eran muy simples en ese aspecto. Sólo gastaban en lo necesario y en alguna cosa que les llamará la atencion.

Podría decirse que los más avariciosos eran Luka, Rin y Akaito.

Gakupo le compraba tanta ropa como podía.

Len la llevaba a pasear y viajar tanto como la CV02 deseaba.

Y Akaito despilafarraba en autos deportivos y cualquier cosa lujosa que encontrara.

Kaito marcó un código de seguridad en la cerradura electrónica de la puerta del apartamento, y esta se abrió.

Gakupo contempló con algo de asombro.

Era un apartamento enorme, con ventanas gigantescas y una vista panorámica a la ciudad.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió Kaito con aire de desamor.

-Te conozco, hermano. Se que algo te está pasando...-

Kaito calló. Pensó las cosas un segundo, ordenando sus pensamientos y sus palabras para poder desahogarse como Dios manda.

-Miku me rechazó... ella se va a casar con Mikuo. Me dijo que están comprometidos desde que nacieron.

Pero me dijo que aunque Mikuo está enamorado de alguien más, ella lo estará esperando.- dicho eso, rompió a llorar.

Gakupo sintió como su sangre hervía y subía a su cabeza. Apretaba las manos tratando de contener la ira, pero sus intentos fueron más que inútiles.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!- gritó, para después perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el sofá.

-¿Kamui...?- preguntó temeroso Kaito. El sabía que si Gakupo rabiaba de esa manera, era capaz de matar a alguien.

El samurai sacó un cigarrillo de su túnica, y tembloroso intentó encenderlo, todavía rabiando.

Kaito sostuvo su mano, retirándole el mechero para el encender su cigarro.

-¿Me das uno?- preguntó triste.

-Pensé que lo habías dejado.-

-Incluso aveces yo quiero hacer algo malo por mi cuerpo.- rió desanimado.

Gakupo sacó su cajetilla y le tendió un tabaco, el lo tomó y lo encendió.

-Luka.-

-¿Qué?-

-Luka me había estado engañando con Mikuo. La persona de la que se enamoró ese bastardo, es Luka.-

Kaito palideció. Su amigo había encontrado al prometido de su amada en una escena comprometedora con su exnovia.

-No se tú, pero necesito un trago. ¿Quieres una cerveza?- ofreció el azulado.

-Por favor.-

Empezaron a beber, y beber. Rápidamente se vieron ebrios.

...

Un rayo de sol atravesó las cortinas de la habitación, directo a los ojos del samurai.

Gakupo se quitó de encima las sábanas que lo cubrían. Sólo quedó vestido de la cintura para abajo, recordaba todo lo que había pasado, a pesar de haberse puesto tan ebrio. Ebrio como nunca.

Con bastantes cervezas encima, se levantó tambaleándose. Kaito estaba tirado en el piso, balbuceando que Gakupo era su mejor amigo, que si sólo encontrara una mujer como el, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

El samurai rió.

-Hace calor...- se retiró la parte de arriba del traje, quedándose solamente con sus pantalones.

Levantó a Kaito del piso, y lo cargó cual princesa a su habitación.

-Himpf... no me vayas a dejar solo...-

-No lo haré...-

Gakupo ebrio, conservaba un poco de control sobre todas sus funciones. Por eso, Kaito siempre lo consideraba un "buen borracho".

Recostó a su ebrio amigo en la cama, pero cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para pasar la noche en el sofá, sintió como jalaban con fuerza su brazo, haciendo que cayera, recostándose junto a su amigo.

-Me dijiste que no me ibas a dejar sólo...- balbuceó.

-Está bien, me quedaré aquí.-

Y así fue como ellos dos pasaron la noche juntos.

...

-Mi cabeza...- dijo Gakupo masajeándose la frente y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Hermano, eso fue brutal... Creo que no volveré a beber tanto.-

El samurai se levantó de la cama, y miro su reloj.

-Demonios, es muy tarde.-


	4. Capítulo 4

-Mi cabeza...- dijo Gakupo masajeándose la frente y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Hermano, eso fue brutal... Creo que no volveré a beber tanto.-

El samurai se levantó de la cama, y miro su reloj.

-Demonios, es muy tarde.-

Kaito se levantó al unísono con Gakupo. Doce y treinta de la tarde. El samurai tenía su ensayo con Len en treinta minutos, así que era mejor avisar que no llegaría.

Del semi-penthouse del azulado, al estudio se hacían cincuenta minutos en automóvil. Y, para su mala suerte, el auto lo había dejado en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía con Luka.

Tomó su teléfono y se concentró en encontrar el número de Kagamine.

-¿Gakupo...?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Hicimos algo anoche?- preguntó Kaito temeroso.

-Ya sé por dónde va tu pregunta... lo único que pasó es que bebimos demasiado y compartimos la cama. Claro, que mencionaste que yo sería una buena mujer para ti...-

-¡¿En serio dije eso?!-

-Sólo hay algo que quiero preguntarte. ¿Si fuera una mujer, realmente sería la indicada para ti?- dijo Gakupo, con un tono que sonaba distante a ser de juego.

-¿Hablas en serio…?- preguntó sorprendido el azulado.

-No bromeo.- dijo con firmeza.

Gakupo se consideraba a sí mismo pansexual. No le importaba si era hombre, mujer o bestia, sólo que sus sentimientos fueran claros y se sintiera bien estar con aquella identidad.

-Gakupo, yo...-

-¡Ah, Len! Mira, lo lamento mucho, pero no voy a poder llegar hoy al ensayo. Tuve un altercado y me encuentro algo lejos del estudio...-

::Claro, entiendo... usaré el tiempo para ensayar un solo que tengo. ¿Todo bien, Gakupo? ¿Pasó algo?::

-Ya te enterarás, la verdad es que ahora no es un buen momento. ¿Podemos hablar después?-

::Por supuesto. Cuídate::

-Adiós-.

El samurai colgó el teléfono, dio la media vuelta y mirando a Kaito dijo:

-Mira, esto es lo que voy a hacer. Me voy a dar un baño, y después te invitaré el desayuno en agradecimiento a tu hospitalidad.-

-Oh claro...-

Kaito no sabía que decir o que pensar. Había estado enamorado de Miku, pero sentía algo por Gakupo. Siempre supo que el cariño que le tenía al samurai no era tan simple como para la etiqueta de "mejores amigos", pero como había estado ocupado amando en secreto a Hatsune, no había tenido tiempo para que aquellos sentimientos a ese hombre se "desarrollaran" por así decirlo.

Nunca pensó que un comentario que había hecho borracho, lo orillara a replantear su vida entera... pero estaba sucediendo. ¿En realidad podía llegar a querer a Gakupo de "ese" modo? Y si sí pudiera... ¿Gakupo lo aceptaría?.

Se conocían lo suficiente, sus malas mañas y sus buenas virtudes, y aún así seguían siendo muy cercanos amigos. Eso ya era bastante, de por sí. Y ahora, ése hombre estaba duchándose en su baño... ¡Desnudo!.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto a el?

-Se me ocurre una manera de saber que pasa, y que va a pasar... ¡Demonios!- dicho eso, salió de la habitación.

...

Gakupo abrió la llave de la ducha, y mientras esperaba a que el agua tomara temperatura, se retiró las ropas que le quedaban. El samurai tenía el cabello más sedoso y largo de todos, un cuerpo atlético, marcado y muy bello. Su piel parecía estar hecha de mármol, pero en torno a su abdomen y la espalda se podía ver una colección de cicatrices. Su entrenamiento de samurai había sido muy duro. Pero lo difícil, habían sido las peleas a las que se sometió. Llevó sus manos a su abdomen y recordó su vida antes de Vocaloid.

Había peleado alrededor de unas doscientas veces, y siempre a muerte.

Bueno, él seguía vivo. Y aunque siempre había repudiado la violencia, había sido obligado a pelear.

Siempre se sintió culpable de tener toda esa sangre sobre sus manos, pero con el único con el que hablaba de eso, era con Kaito.

-¿Porqué te sigues torturando con eso?-

Gakupo levantó la cabeza, se metió en la ducha y pasó sus manos por su frente. Sin hacer contacto visual, respondió:

-Lo sé, no tiene sentido alguno ¿o si?. Muertos están, y nada va a cambiar eso. Lo hecho, hecho est...- dejó de hablar al sentir un cálido cuerpo desnudo mojándose y apretándose contra el en un abrazo.

-Ya no hables...-

-¿Puedo considerar esto como tu respuesta?-

-¿Respuesta a qué?-

-A que si era tu mujer ideal...-

-No. No eres ni serás jamás mi mujer ideal. Serás mi compañero y mi amante perfecto...-

-¿Decides eso por tu cuenta?-

-¿No te parece bien mi idea?- dijo en un tono burlón.

Gakupo se liberó del abrazo, y volteó para ver a Kaito a los ojos, aún con el agua escurriendo en sus cabelleras.

-Vamos a dejar las cosas en claro, Kaito...-

El azulado bajó la cabeza, se regañaba a sí mismo por ser tan apresurado. A ambos les acababan de romper el corazón, y el ya se le estaba ofreciendo. Ahora, también echó su relación con el samurai a la basura, nunca se recuperarían de tan vergonzoso momento.

-Ya me conoces, sabes que soy celoso... y que si me tiras, jamás te lo perdonaré.-

Kaito abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, estaba más que atónito. Realmente estaba pasando... lo estaba aceptando.

-Gakupo, yo estoy sorpren...- se vio interrumpido al momento en que unos labios se unieron a los suyos.


	5. Capítulo 5

-Gakupo, yo estoy sorpren...- se vio interrumpido al momento en que unos labios se unieron a los suyos.

...

-Mikuo, tenemos que hablar.-

Mikuo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Gakupo era relativamente cercano a Miku, y temía que pudiese haberle contado sobre su amor unilateral con Luka.

Aunque eso solucionaria el problema del compromiso con la joven CV01, tampoco quería terminar mal con ella. Después de todo, es su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa, Miku?-

-Toda esta situación, de que no quieres responder al compromiso... ¡Yo estoy dispuesta a lo que quieras! Si lo que quieres, es estar con la persona que amas, hazlo. Pero por favor, no me dejes. Cásate conmigo.- dijo al borde del llanto.

-Miku, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? ¿En realidad quieres pasar una vida conmigo aunque no te ame?-

"Aunque no te ame..."

Esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Miku, como si hubiera sido apuñalada directamente en el corazón.

Pero, tal vez si el pasaba más tiempo junto a ella, podría enamorarse. ¿Pero y si no? Se habían criado juntos, así que ya se conocían hasta lo más mínimo.

Y si aún así, no había conseguido que Mikuo la amara... tal vez ya había perdido desde hace mucho.

-Yo seré feliz si tu lo eres. No importa cómo...-

-Yo no seré feliz si te casas conmigo, Miku. No podré vivir sabiendo que te casarías conmigo por amor no correspondido, o yo contigo por compasión.-

-¿Por compasión? ¡¿Compasión?! Por mucho que te ame no necesito tu compasión... ¡Yo sólo quería que me amaras, idiota!- dijo Miku llorando desconsoladamente.

-Perdona, yo no quería que nada de esto terminara así... Yo sólo quería ser feliz, pero de una manera egoísta.

Pero, ¿y Kaito? Es obvio que el te quiere.-

-¿Tu sabías lo que Kaito sentía por mi?-

-Creo que todos lo saben, menos tu. Espera... ¿"sentía"?-

-¡No entiendes nada! Yo lo rechacé para estar contigo. ¡No lo amo, te amo a ti!-

¿Por qué le pasaba esto? Mikuo se sentía terrible. Su hermana había rechazado una oportunidad de vida con un muchacho amable por estar con el, que sólo la había hecho sufrir.

Mikuo conocía lo suficiente a Kaito, habían salido algunas veces de fiesta con los demás chicos (excepto Akaito, que el siempre los consideró fracasados en su afán de su imagen de chico malo).

Se podía dar cuenta que Kaito era un buen prospecto para Miku, era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Kaito amaba a Miku igual, o hasta más de lo que el mismo amaba a Luka.

-No te lo quería decir. Quería ver si notabas que no voy a estar... Me voy.

Gumi y yo vamos a Rusia a grabar una canción nueva... y otro ambiente no me caería mal. Necesito pensar.-

-Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sufrir manera, pero voy a compensarlo.-

Dicho eso, Mikuo se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dispuesto a buscar a Kaito.

...

-... después tomó sus cosas y se fue.-

-¿Y no te ha vuelto a buscar?- preguntó Meiko.

-Creo que ahora si no me va a perdonar.- dijo Luka con tono de haber perdido un juguete.

-¿Y si te disculpas otra vez? ¿Por qué no lo vas a buscar?-

-No se en dónde está, y no contesta mis llamadas. Probablemente esté con Kaito, es su amigo más cercano... ¿sabes en donde vive?-

-Creo que los únicos que saben es Miku y su hermano, Akaito.- dijo Meiko rascándose la cabeza.

-Ugh, ya no quiero tener nada que ver con los Hatsune... por lo menos no ahora, jaja.- se tapó la boca para reír burlonamente.

-Por eso no te perdonan jajaja.-

-Bueno, supongo que Rin todavía tendrá el número de Akaito. La llamaré e iré a recuperar a mi samurai.-

Después de hacer algunas llamadas, y de haber chantajeado un poco a Akaito (con decirle a Rin que seguía enamorado de ella), Luka consiguió el domicilio del azulado, tomó las llaves del convertible púrpura de Gakupo y salió a buscar lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Llegó al edificio que señalaba la dirección que Akaito le había dado, nada más faltaba llegar al piso 25, al departamento con "Shion Kaito" en la puerta.

Caminó al elevador que se estaba cerrando.

-¡Detengan el elevador!- gritó.

...

Mikuo iba llegando a un edificio alto, con departamentos muy grandes y lujosos. Buscó en el directorio "Shion", encontró el nombre en la fila del piso 25.

Se dirigió hacia el elevador, y presionó el respectivo botón, las puertas se iban cerrando cuando escucho un grito.

-¡Detengan el elevador!-

Mikuo puso una mano en la puerta del elevador hasta que vio una cabellera rosa ondular entrando al cubículo.

-Graci... Oh, Mikuo. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Tu que haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver a Kaito.-

-Yo igual-


	6. Capítulo 6

Mikuo iba llegando a un edificio alto, con departamentos muy grandes y lujosos. Buscó en el directorio "Shion", encontró el nombre en la fila del piso 25.

Se dirigió hacia el elevador, y presionó el respectivo botón, las puertas se iban cerrando cuando escucho un grito.

-¡Detengan el elevador!-

Mikuo puso una mano en la puerta del elevador hasta que vio una cabellera rosa ondular entrando al cubículo.

-Graci... Oh, Mikuo. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Tu que haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver a Kaito.-

-Yo igual-

-Eso no responde del todo mi pregunta... ¿Qué haces aquí, Mikuo?-

-Vine a convencer a Kaito de que regrese con Miku.-

-Pensé que era Miku quien no quería estar con el...-

-Por eso vine a convencerlo. ¿Y tu qué haces buscando a Kaito?-

-Vine a ver si sabe donde está Gakupo.- dijo con indiferencia mientras acomodaba su larga y rosada cabellera.

A Mikuo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Sus heridas, que tenían la firma de Megurine, seguían doliendo. Y su hermana partiendo a Moscú con Gumi, no mejoraban las cosas. Empezaba a pensar que se lo tenía bien merecido, después de todo, había lastimado a dos personas especiales para el de una sola vez. No merecía que le tuvieran consideraciones. Así lo pensaba, y esa idea recorría su mente 24-7.

El elevador llegó al piso 25 junto con el final de su "incómoda" conversación. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos y llegaron a una puerta con el número 47 y la leyenda "Shion" a la vista.

Luka presionó el timbre.

...

-Vamos a dejar las cosas en claro, Kaito...-

El azulado bajó la cabeza, se regañaba a sí mismo por ser tan apresurado. A ambos les acababan de romper el corazón, y el ya se le estaba ofreciendo. Ahora, también echó su relación con el samurai a la basura, nunca se recuperarían de tan vergonzoso momento.

-Ya me conoces, sabes que soy celoso... y que si me tiras, jamás te lo perdonaré.-

Kaito abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, estaba más que atónito. Realmente estaba pasando... lo estaba aceptando.

-Gakupo, yo estoy sorpren...- se vio interrumpido al momento en que unos labios se unieron a los suyos.

Las manos del samurai bajaron de las mejillas a las caderas de Kaito, su beso se intensificaba a medida que el agua iba escurriendo por sus cabezas. Gakupo sostuvo de las caderas a su amante y lo giró, de modo que quedara recargado en el azulejo de la ducha. Bajó sus manos para sostener los glúteos del hombre y cargarlo, de modo en que Kaito lo aprisionara con sus piernas.

-¿De aquí a la eternidad?- Preguntó el azulado.

-De aquí a la eternidad. Siempre te he querido, pero nunca pensé que me correspondieras.-

-Yo tampoco lo pensé, pero a veces tener mis epifanías tiene buenas consecuencias.-

-Eres un idiota.- Gakupo se rió y aprisionó de nuevo esos labios, que pedían desesperadamente ser devorados,

...

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación, con toallas amarradas en torno a la cadera.

Gakupo cepillaba su cabello, mientras Kaito se ponía unos pantalones de mezclilla.

-Voy a tener que regresar...- dijo Kamui con pesar.

-¿A qué, exactamente?-

-Por el resto de mi ropa y por mi auto... lo dejé en el estacionamiento del edificio.- sonrió torcidamente.

-Pues te puedo prestar ropa en lo que la tuya sale de la lavadora.-

-Soy un poco más alto que tu, no creo que me quede mucha de tu ropa...-

La verdad es que Gakupo era alto, muy alto. Sin sus habituales botas, medía un metro y noventa centímetros. Kaito medía veinte centímetros menos, así que era bastante notoria la diferencia de estatura.

-Y la verdad, si fuera por mi, te mantendría desnudo todo el día.-

Gakupo dejó el cepillo sobre la mesa de noche y se acercó provocativamente, levantó el mentón del azulado y le dio un beso en los labios. Kaito se abrazó de el, y tomando su cabello, se dio impulso a aferrarse más a ese cuerpo alto, esbelto, marcado... perfecto.

El timbre sonó. Kaito se despegó de su amado.

-Iré a atender...- dijo. Gakupo volvió a tomar el cepillo y siguió peinando su rebelde cabellera.

Kaito se olvidó de cubrirse arriba, iba tan atontado por los besos de su hombre que se olvidó de una camisa. Así es... suyo. De él y de nadie más. Lo habían dicho, "De aquí a la eternidad".

Abrió la puerta, sin siquiera tocar el intercomunicador, de verdad que iba distraído. Pero de repente, lo bajaron a su realidad violentamente.

-¿Luka? ¿Mikuo?-

Hatsune iba a empezar a hablar, pero la CV03 lo interrumpió.

-Sé que sabes en donde está Gakupo, así que debes decírmelo.-

-Y necesito que regreses con Miku, ella se va a ir a Moscú dentro de una semana ¡Quiero que ella esté contigo!-

Kaito no se consideraba alguien temperamental, no como Gakupo, pero ellos dos si que lo habían hecho enojar.

-Primero que nada, si lo sé o no, no me puedes exigir una mierda, Luka. Y con respecto a Miku... todo el mundo sabe qué pasó con eso, estuve tras de ella incondicionalmente, arreglando la mierda que le hacías, Mikuo. Recogiendo los pedazos de su corazón cada vez que te ibas con Luka, pero ya es tiempo de pensar en mi. Así que retírense.- dijo en un tono de voz que nadie nunca había escuchado. Era de verdad lo enfadado que estaba.

-Espera... nadie sabía de lo mío con Mikuo mas que Gakupo, y conociéndolo, no creo que lo haya ido contando por ahí como si se tratase de cualquier cosa. Ya has hablado con él. Así que te exijo me digas en donde está.-

-¡Te voy a decir una mierda, Luka! ¡Lárgate!- gritó Kaito.

...

-Ya se tardó... ¿Quién habrá llegado?- se preguntó Gakupo.

Se levantó de la esquina de la cama y volvió a dejar el cepillo en la mesa de noche.

"Demonios, mis pantalones siguen lavándose, y no tengo nada que ponerme... sólo me asomaré a ver quién llegó y regresaré." pensó. Se dirigió a la puerta y escuchó un grito.

-¡Te voy a decir una mierda, Luka! ¡Lárgate!-

Salió con calma, cómo si no hubiese escuchado nada y preguntó:

-¿Quién llegó?-

Luka empujó a Kaito, permitiéndose entrar sin permiso, mientras Shion se quedó parado haciendo rabietas en la entrada. Megurine corrió a abrazar a Gakupo. El samurai se quedó rígido e indiferente, mientras la joven se colgaba de su cuello y depositaba un beso en sus labios. Aunque el no mostró señal alguna de devolverlo.

-Te extrañé, mi amor.-


	7. Capítulo 7

El samurai se quedó rígido e indiferente, mientras la joven se colgaba de su cuello y depositaba un beso en sus labios.

Aunque el no mostró señal alguna de devolverlo.

-Te extrañé, mi amor.-

Gakupo llevó sus manos a su cuello, retirando los brazos de Luka y se hizo a un lado.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?-

-Llevarte a casa, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no traes tus cosas y nos vamos de una vez?- dijo Luka con una sonrisa en los labios.

¡Es cierto! Gakupo había salido del departamento con una parte de su ropa. Así que había estado semidesnudo sin caso.

Bueno, el no se avergonzaba de su desnudez, sabía que su cuerpo era bastante estético, aunque sólo se mostraba en traje de baño con sus amigos, no le gustaba que nadie más hiciera comentarios acerca de sus múltiples cicatrices. Y su familia Vocaloid estaba consciente de todo lo que había vivido, y de lo poco que le gustaba hablar de eso.

-Vístete y vamos a casa.-

-Creo haberte dejado en claro que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, si no es profesional. Y si no lo hice, ahora lo hago.-

-No comprendo...- dijo Megurine, negándose a lo que escuchaba.

-Si comprendes, ahora retírate. Puedo asegurar que no fuiste invitada a venir y mucho menos a pasar.

En cuanto a ti, Mikuo- dijo mientras caminaba dejando a Luka rabiando en su lugar- es igual. La relación que tu y yo tengamos, será meramente laboral.

Ahora, si Kaito me permite disponer de una decisión, les ruego a ambos encarecidamente que se larguen.-

Mikuo, sorprendido por un momento, reaccionó y asintió decepcionado, dio la vuelta y se dirigió al elevador.

Luka caminó a zancadas furiosas a la puerta, pero antes de salir, dio media vuelta y mirando a Gakupo dijo:

-Esto no se va a quedar así. Si no eres mío, no vas a ser de nadie.- dicho eso, fue hacía el elevador igualmente.

-¡Luka! ¡Espera!- gritó el samurai.

La joven sonrió, lo había hecho doblegarse. Se volteó triunfante.

-Te conozco demasiado bien, y se que jamás pedirías a alguien que te trajera. Mucho menos tomar algún tipo de transporte público. Ni que hubieras llegado con Mikuo. Y tratas a tu auto como si fuera algo delicado.

Así que asumiré que traes las llaves de mi convertible...-

La sonrisa de Luka se desvaneció violentamente, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo derecho y se las aventó a su ex amante. Tomó el elevador y desapareció del piso 25.

Kaito seguía en la puerta, inmóvil y rabiando. Gakupo tomó las llaves de su auto, tomó al azulado por el hombro y cerró la puerta.

-No había necesidad de que pasaras por eso. Y respecto a Mikuo...-

-¡Mikuo me importa un carajo! ¿Quién se cree esa mujer que piensa que eres un objeto que puede reclamar?-

-Kaito, ella nunca fue ni será mi dueña. Yo nunca seré de nadie. Sólo hay una persona en este mundo al que le confiaré mi vida y mi alma...- dijo Gakupo mientras tomaba las manos y depositaba un gentil beso en los labios de su amante.

Kaito separó el beso y abrazó al samurai.

-Te cuidaré.-

-Te protegeré.- Se quedó pensando un momento- ¿Si recordaste que traje ropa?-

-Quería aprovechar verte desnudo antes de que te dieras cuenta, jejeje.- rió mientras se acurrucaba más en el pecho de Kamui.

...

Gakupo y Kaito se encontraban en una cafetería al otro lado de la ciudad. Habían llegado en la camioneta del azulado.

El samurai veía una gaceta de bienes raíces, con sus lentes puestos, y su amante tomaba un café mientras hacía algunas correcciones a unas canciones que Meiko (su ex pareja) le había enviado.

Estaba de acuerdo en que su relación con Shion había sido muy apresurada. Apenas el día anterior le habían dado una decepción amorosa, y ya tenía un nuevo amante. Claro que esos sentimientos por el hombre de la gran bufanda estaban claros, pero muy guardados. Tanto, que había aprendido a ignorarlos.

Pero no podía hacer todo tan rápido, tenía que buscar donde vivir sólo. No porque el quisiera, si no porque no quería presionar a Kaito más aún.

"Quizá se sienta incómodo si le pido vivir con el... mejor es dejar pasar un tiempo."

...

Kaito estaba revisando unas canciones que Meiko le había enviado.

Era curioso como se había desarrollado su relación.

Por ser los primeros Vocaloid, habían estado trabajando mucho juntos. Así que se volvieron amigos muy cercanos. Siempre le había gustado la imparcialidad de ella. Meiko apoyaba y aconsejaba a todos sin tomar partido.

Y entendió muy bien cuando Kaito le confesó sus sentimientos hacia Miku.

Así que quedaron en una bonita amistad.

Le envió una serie de canciones que era parte de un proyecto nuevo. Querían representar siete pecados capitales. Pero había que hacer una rifa en las canciones, cuál le tocaba a quien, y quien se quedaría fuera del proyecto. Pero apenas empezaba a tomar forma.

Pero realmente, no estaba muy concentrado en las canciones. Si no en que su novio, delante de él, estaba de verdad buscando un lugar para vivir.

Bueno, aceptaba que era un tanto apresurada su relación pero... no quería separarse de el. Pero si le pedía que vivieran juntos, y apenas habían empezado a salir (y ni lo habían hecho público), pedirle que vivieran juntos, era como comprar el pastel de bodas en la primera cita.

"De seguro quiere su espacio, y se va a sentir presionado si le pido que viva conmigo..."


	8. Capítulo 8

Pedirle que vivieran juntos, era como comprar el pastel de bodas en la primera cita.

"De seguro quiere su espacio, y se va a sentir presionado si le pido que viva conmigo..."

-Creo que ya encontré algo... dime qué te parece.- dijo Gakupo mientras enseñaba la gaceta a Kaito.

-Pues se ve bastante bien. Pero mudarse es algo complicado... ¿Vas a volver por el resto de tu ropa al departamento de... "esa" mujer?- dijo con un desdén mal disimulado, que casi caía en lo cómico.

-No, la ropa que traje será suficiente. Compraré más después... pero, te quería preguntar algo.-

-A ver, pues.-

-Dadas las circunstancias,- empezó a decir mientras juntaba su silla a la del azulado, y mientras éste se sonrojaba, Kamui tomaba sus manos- y la velocidad tan impresionante a la que va nuestra relación, ¿te importaría que acelere un poco más?-.

-¿De qué modo?-

-La verdad es que si quiero buscar un lugar para vivir, para darte tu espacio, pero quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo. Inclusive, si te pones a pensar detenidamente, yo siempre pasé más tiempo contigo que con Luka, y tu siempre pasaste más tiempo conmigo que con Miku.

Creo que desde que grabamos Magnet, me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ti, pero fue hasta el rodaje del video que me deje llevar. Nunca pensé que me correspondieras, así que nunca dije nada y seguí con Luka, pensando que mi destino era permanecer con ella. En fin, el punto es que quiero estar contigo, todo el tiempo y para siempre.- y entonces el samurai se acerco a los hermosos labios de Shion, admirando la forma tan perfecta y el color tan hermoso. Posó sus labios sobre aquellos que ya estaban desesperados por completar ese beso.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres vivir conmigo?- dijo Kaito, recuperando un poco el aliento.

-Sí, pero sin embargo, comprendo que puedes sentirte incómodo, así que piénsalo, y mientras yo me quedaré en un hotel.-

-No es necesario. Quería pedirte que vivieras conmigo, pero pensé que te sentirías presionado. Así que no dije nada, pero supongo que esto resuelve todo ¿no?-

-Supongo que si, compañero.- sonrió y de nuevo, unió sus labios a los suyos.

-¡Espera! Nos pueden ver...-

-Pues que miren, y que se de cuenta el mundo, de lo mucho que te amo.-

...

Esa misma tarde, Gakupo y Kaito fueron de compras. Compraron ropa para el samurai y todo lo necesario para dos en el departamento de Shion.

Ya habían pasado unas tres semanas desde que la puerta del departamento 47, en el piso 25 decía "Shion & Kamui".

Aunque su relación había sido increíblemente rápida, no se sentía muy diferente a como eran antes. Se trataban exactamente igual, salvo porque ya se referían uno al otro como "cariño" o "amor". Y en ámbito sexual, Gakupo hacía que los sentidos de Kaito falsearan, se llevaban al éxtasis. Desde un principio, quedaron claros los roles de cada quién, y no es algo que al azulado le incomodara, nunca había experimentado una relación con otro hombre antes. Y a decir verdad, su primera vez, y más aparte con el hombre al que amaba... estaba lejos de ser descrita. Fantástico se quedaba corto.

(FLASHBACK)

Kaito estaba en la ducha, relajándose un poco y sintiendo el calor del agua corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

Gakupo se acercó cautelosamente por detrás, y abrazó a Shion. Hundió su cara en la curva del cuello del azulado y comenzó a besarlo.

Salieron de la ducha al dormitorio, y sin intención de vestirse o arroparse con las sábanas, continuaron besándose. La lascivia en ellos crecía, y aunque Kamui acariciaba tanto como le era posible, ni para él ni para Kaito iba a ser suficiente. Gakupo separó sus labios, y con la respiración agitada dijo:

-Te necesito. Necesito probarte.- Recostó boca arriba a su amante, mientras besaba su cuello, para luego bajar lentamente recorriendo el pecho y el abdomen, hasta llegar al objetivo.

Shion simplemente no podía contener los gemidos que salían desde su garganta, levantó un brazo y tapó sus ojos con el, conteniéndose para no ahogarse en uno de sus sonidos. Gakupo se irguió y llevó una de sus manos a la parte baja del azulado, dispuesto a prepararlo para lo que venía.

-No te contengas... quiero que me dejes verte y escucharte.- quitó el brazo que cubría sus ojos, y postrando su fija mirada, comenzó a mover aquella mano.

Kaito arqueó la espalda, simplemente era una sensación nueva y muy placentera.

-Gakupo, por favor... ya no aguanto más. Tienes que tomarme.- dijo suplicante.

Kamui no lo pensó dos veces, entró en el cuerpo del otro con mucho cuidado, y se quedó inmóvil un momento para que su compañero se acostumbrara a la sensación. Besó al joven de azul, y lo acomodó sentado encima de el. Nuevamente, arqueó la espalda. La sensación de tener a aquel hombre dentro de su cuerpo, era sencillamente lo mejor.

-Grabaré en tu cuerpo algo que nunca podrás borrar. Tu alma es mía, y mi alma es tuya.- dijo el samurai.

Empezó a moverse ambiciosamente, entrando y saliendo de la hambrienta carne que había sobre el.

Ya no había más mundo que ellos dos, ambos estaban viendo el cielo, llevándose hasta el orgasmo.

(FIN FLASHBACK)

-... y entonces haríamos un sorteo y... ¿Kaito? ¿Me estás escuchando?- dijo Meiko un poco molesta.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, es que he estado divagando un poco... ¿qué decías?-

-De la saga de los pecados capitales, que haríamos un sorteo para repartirnos los siete, y ver quienes se quedan fuera del proyecto. Después de todo, ya me hiciste el favor de adaptar las letras a las pistas, así que nos ahorramos mucho tiempo.-

-Bueno, sólo avísame cuando haremos la junta.-

-Eso haré... pero hay que esperar a que todos estén de regreso.-

-¿Te refieres a Miku y a Gumi?-

-Si. Lo siento...-

-No te disculpes, eso ya pasó. Y la canción que hicieron quedó muy bien, sólo falta editarle unos detalles. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿Ya casi llevan un mes en Rusia, no?-

-Nevó muy fuerte y los aeropuertos de todo el país están inactivos, pero creen que en unos dos o tres días se reanudarán los vuelos.-

-Ya veo. Bueno, Mei, nos veremos. Estoy algo cansado, y quiero dormir.-

-Hasta luego, Kai.- dijo sonriente.

La verdad es que estaba un poco deprimido, porque no había visto al samurai en todo el día. Desde la mañana que había estado trabajando en el estudio con Meiko para la Saga de los pecados capitales. Era un proyecto muy bueno y muy importante, y por lo tanto, muy pesado.

Y encima de eso, estaba pensativo. Ni el ni Gakupo habían hecho pública su relación, ni siquiera nadie sabía que ya vivían juntos.

No es que le molestara, sólo que ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo para comentarlo. Tampoco es que lo quisieran mantener en secreto, pero a ambos se les conocía por lo discretos que eran en sus aspectos personales. Tal vez estaban esperando una ocasión más especial, en la que pudieran reunir a toda su familia Vocaloid y darles la noticia.

No era tan complicado, ni que estuvieran por casarse o por tener a un bebé. No era nada serio, pero aún así tenía mucho peso. Tal vez cuando terminara la grabación y los rodajes de la saga. Cuando hubiese más calma.

"Le plantearé esa idea. Cuando acabe la saga, lo haremos público... Ojalá diga que sí".


	9. Capítulo 9

NDA: Este capítulo del fic, se centrará exclusivamente en la historia de Gakupo antes de unirse a Vocaloid. Su vida como samurai, y su incursión en una vida totalmente distinta a la que el conocía. Así que tal vez sea un poco (o mucho más) largo que capítulos anteriores. (Y en los nombres de los clanes, sí, utilicé los dos de Fuyu no semi xD)

...

Gakupo Kamui era un niño como cualquier otro que vivía en la aldea de Edo.

Realmente, no era una aldea como tal, era más bien una comuna de gente que vivían aferrados al antiguo Japón. Le llamaron Edo a la aldea, ya que ése era el nombre anterior de Tokyo.

En esa comuna, se criaban cómo en aquellos años, todos divididos en clanes y llevando el estilo de vida de un samurai. Todos los hombres, sin excepción, llevaban entrenamiento con la espada apenas cumplidos los doce años, y vestían lo típico.

Las mujeres eran exclusivamente para alianzar clanes mediante matrimonios, y para procrear a los futuros samurais.

Edo no era una aldea pequeña, era de las comunas independientes más grandes del mundo. Y dentro de ella, había unos ochenta clanes. Cada clan enviaba al más fuerte y entrenado a pelear por el honor de su casa.

En Edo era muy simple, era una batalla uno contra uno, y la lucha era a muerte. Quien venciera, lucharía contra el representante del clan siguiente. Era un torneo sencillo. Clan 1 vs Clan 2. Clan 3 vs Clan 4. Clan 5 vs Clan 6, y así sucesivamente.

Quien ganara, iba avanzando, como una semifinal. Hasta que quedaran los dos últimos representantes.

La gloria y el honor le esperaba a quien saliera victorioso. Se le concedía a su clan, el poder de gobernar Edo. El clan Chôshû, de la familia Kamui llevaba cerca de setenta años al poder de Edo, y simplemente, porque de la casa Kamui, salían los más fuertes y mejores entrenados samurais.

-¿Crees que ya deberíamos incluirlo en las prácticas? Todavía es muy pequeño, no quiero exponerlo a que le hagan daño...-

-Si yo digo que va a entrenar, lo va a hacer, mujer.- Hiyori bajó la cabeza.

-Pero, Gakupo tiene solamente cinco años... Soy su madre, no quiero que le pase nada. Por favor entiéndeme, Kyosuke.- sólo terminó de decir aquello, cuando una mano le había pegado una bofetada tan fuerte, que ella terminó en el suelo.

-¡Y yo soy su padre, y si para lograr que los Kamui y el Chôshû continuemos nuestro legado debo entrenar a mi hijo para que se convierta en el samurai que necesitamos, lo haré!- dijo el padre de Gakupo y salió furioso.

Hiyori continuaba en el suelo, llorando.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien?-

-Si te oye tu padre preguntar por mi, te atizará igual. Sólo no repliques de lo que te diga. Tiene razón en todo lo que dice... es un hombre muy sabio.-

-Pero no te debería de pegar, mamá.-

-¡El sabe lo que hace y me lo merecía! ¡Ya no repliques más y haz lo que se te diga!- gritó, y se incorporó nuevamente.

Al día siguiente, Gakupo empezó a entrenar como cualquier niño de doce años, y vaya que fue difícil. Los demás lo veían como objetivo fácil por su pequeña anatomía, y así fue durante los siguientes cinco años. Todavía no podía darle pelea a los demás, así que lo obligaron a hacerse más fuerte y más atento. Cuando cumplió los diez, ya era capaz de nivelarse al "peorcito" de los de diecisiete, así que tuvo que entrenar aún más. Con tan sólo once años, soportaba los ejercicios más demandantes, le exigía demasiado a su cuerpo, mejor dicho, le exigían.

Cuando cumplió los catorce, se había convertido en alguien de temer para los demás. Realmente, tenía potencial para convertirse en el mejor samurai de todos los tiempos, incluso superando a sus ancestros, y a los ancestros de sus ancestros.

Pero Gakupo veía un mundo diferente. Tenía habilidades asesinas, sólo eso. No veía ningún tipo de honor o gloria en asesinar en nombre de alguien, o del suyo propio. Le habían criado para la violencia, pero era la cosa que más repudiaba. Quería salir, ver el mundo, no deseaba permanecer toda su vida en Edo, había otros horizontes.

Para su mala suerte, cuando cumplió los dieciocho, fue elegido por el líder de Chôshû cómo el elegido. El debía de pelear por su clan, el liderazgo y el legado de los Kamui caí en sus manos. Deseaba con furor vivir y ver el mundo, pero por otro lado, deseaba que lo mataran en su primer enfrentamiento, para no manchar sus manos de sangre. Sangre que lo iba a acompañar por siempre.

Después de dos meses de incansables luchas, por parte de todos los clanes, Gakupo se encontraba frente a frente con Suzuki , el samurai del clan Bakufu. Después de haber matado a tanta gente, ¿esto era lo que importaba? Ya no quería pelear, pero sabía que era imposible tratar de convencer a Suzuki de lo contrario, en sus ojos se veía la ambición y la furia que sentía. Quería que el Bakufu reinara, después de tantos años. Sólo buscaban el poder, y era vivir para gobernar o morir y no ser gobernada.

Ya habían pasado dos años, y tres torneos... Gakupo siempre conservó el poder en el Chôshû.

"¿A qué precio lo hice? Demostrarles a todos que vale más el renombre de una familia, de un clan, no importando la sangre que corra."

Lo habían obligado a luchar, cuando Gakupo salía al centro de la aldea, o de la casa del clan, todo mundo lo miraba con respeto. Pero un respeto en base al miedo.

Teimei Azaiga del clan Shojiju, fue su último oponente. Diecinueve años, un gran hombre a decir verdad. Se hacía cargo de sus hermanos menores, ya que sus padres habían muerto, ayudaba a su abuela a cargar los objetos pesados para su frutería. Y sin embargo, lo había matado, en nombre de ese supuesto honor.

Un día, no soportó más, y una noche, mientras los guardias de la puerta principal de Edo, hacían relevo, escapó. No sabía realmente a dónde ir, pero definitivamente, ya no podía cargar más nombres en su diario, ni mas sangre en sus manos. De niño, robaba las revistas de uno de sus primos, planeaba llevarse a su prometida y empezar una nueva vida fuera de Edo. Cuando fue descubierto, fue sentenciado al pasar el resto de sus días como si fuera un criminal de guerra. Encerrado hasta el día de su muerte.

Todas sus posesiones fueron quemadas, pero Gakupo logró salvar una revista, y en base a ella, se imaginó todo un nuevo universo.

Llegó a lo que parecía una autopista, los automóviles pasaban a gran velocidad, vio un camión algo grande, y se aferró a la parte de atrás. Pasaron aproximadamente unos cincuenta minutos, cuando el camión entraba a una ciudad muy grande. Los edificios eran impresionantes, tal y como lo había visto en aquella revista, construcciones que casi llegaban al cielo, todo iluminado. Un verdadero espectáculo de luces, sonidos y olores diferentes venían por doquier. El camión se detuvo y el bajó.

Empezó a caminar, admirando cada detalle de aquella ciudad, pensando que si tan sólo Edo se incorporara a la civilización, no habría violencia. Todos podrían vivir sus vidas, sin preocuparse si morirían al día siguiente.

Se hacía demasiado tarde, y necesitaba un lugar para dormir. Obviamente no llevaba dinero, en Edo sólo usaban el trueque, así que no tenían algún tipo de moneda.

Caminó por un callejón muy obscuro y encontró una puerta abierta. Entró y sólo había unas escaleras, pero decidió quedarse en ése lugar y no causar problemas, pero empezó a escuchar mucho ruido... subió las escaleras y llegó a un escenario enorme. En serio, agradecía haberse quedado esa revista, si no, no hubiera tenido una noción de absolutamente nada.

Habían unas siete personas discutiendo algo de un grupo musical, que sólo habían encontrado a uno de los dos que necesitaban, realmente no quiso escuchar más y se dio la vuelta. "Será mejor que no me noten..."

Pero una de esas personas si lo hizo, y gritó:

-¡Seguridad!- mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

Gakupo no iba a huir, claro que no. Despreciaba que en el Chôshû relacionaran honor con muerte, pero fue educado para hacer frente a las situaciones, era un Kamui después de todo.

De la nada, aparecieron los dos hombres más grandes y corpulentos que había visto en su vida, y lo tomaron por los hombros bruscamente. Si el no estaba respondiendo violentamente... ¿qué derecho tenían para tratarlo así? El samurai se molestó y empujó a los guardias, cuando se liberó del agarre, hizo algo que nunca le gustó: desenvainó la katana.

Todo mundo se puso nervioso, cuando el que parecía tener la autoridad ahí (un señor de unos cincuenta años, de barba y canoso), le preguntó calmadamente:

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí, hijo?-

Gakupo no bajó su posición de ataque y contestó un tanto nervioso:

-M-me llamo Gakupo. Gakupo Kamui de Chôshû. Estoy aquí porque me perdí-

-¿Chôshû? ¿Eres parte de la comuna de Edo?-

Gakupo asintió, y bajó su katana. Ya nadie parecía querer atacarlo, así que enfundó de nuevo.

-Ya veo, hijo. Mira, no puedes estar aquí. No a menos que hagas la audición, de otro modo estarás en problemas.- el viejo miró la cara de confusión del samurai y se apresuró a explicar.- Estamos buscando a dos integrantes de nuestro grupo musical, y sólo tenemos a uno. Las audiciones ya acabaron y si lanzamos la convocatoria de nuevo, vamos a perder tiempo y dinero.-

-Pero si ya acabaron, ¿por qué me va a dejar audicionar?-

-Te estoy ofreciendo una salida muchacho, en la cual, si ganas, nosotros también y todos felices. Ahora dime, ¿sabes alguna canción que nos puedas cantar?-

Gakupo abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, había una salida. Una escapatoria de verdad para el infierno en el que vivía.

-Sólo me se la canción de cuna que mi madre solía cantarme...-

-¿A qué esperas, muchacho? Canta.- dijo sonriente el viejo. Así que Gakupo comenzó a cantar.

Al anciano, a sus asistentes, e incluso a los dos hombres de seguridad, les empezaron a brotar las lágrimas. El hombre tenía voz prodigiosa, y la tenían que dar a conocer, como fuera.

Llegaron a un acuerdo, le iban a dar un curso intensivo de una semana, sobre todo lo que necesitaba conocer de la industria, le iban a dar fotos de los integrantes actuales del grupo, aunque los iba a conocer en su debut y le iban a dejar la imagen de samurai, ya que era "bastante innovador y original".

Según entendió, la chica que habían elegido en las audiciones pasadas, iba a hacer su debut algunos meses después, ya que los hombres en el grupo no eran muchos, así que causaría mas furor un "chico altivo y atractivo como el". Luka era su nombre... o no estaba seguro, ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo.

Gakupo acepto sin vacilar, sólo pidió que lo llevaran una vez más a Edo, tenía que hacer las cosas bien. Tenía que despedirse, de su familia, y de su supuesto honor de Kamui.

-Hijo, bienvenido a Vocaloid.-

...

Los murmuros no esperaron. Cuando caminaba de nuevo en Edo, a la casa Chôshû, toda la gente lo veía como si se tratase de un resucitado.

Fue directo a la habitación de Kyosuke Kamui, su padre. Le explicó lo que había pasado, y que se iba de Chôshû... de Edo, para no regresar.

-¿Nos dejas por ese ridículo concepto de vida? ¡¿Qué hay de honor en eso?!-

-¡No hay honor en asesinar en nombre de un legado! ¡Y no pienso seguir derramando sangre para mantener una idea de gloria!- se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia una ventana a mirar el cielo.- Prefiero ser un hombre libre de decidir mi propio legado...-

-¡Muchacho estúpido!- dijo Kyosuke rabiando, desenvainando la katana.

Gakupo volteó al sonido de la espada, pero su padre ya había rasgado su pecho. La sangre empezaba a salir, no había sido muy grave la herida, pero la hoja de la espada de su padre quemaba, ardía.

-No voy a tener un hijo que vive en la deshonra...- dijo mientras amenazaba con atacar de nuevo.

Gakupo desenfundó y detuvo con su propia espada, la espada de su padre. Hizo un movimiento rápido, y la espada de Kyosuke salió volando y éste cayó de rodillas.

-Demuestra tu honor y mátame. ¡Mátame!- gritó.

-No lo haré, papá. Voy a salir caminando, y si aún así me rechazarás, estaré feliz sabiendo que perdí mi honor como samurai del Chôshû, pero lo gané como humano. Por favor, despídeme de mamá.-

El samurai envainó su espada de nuevo, y como dijo, salió por la puerta. Fuera de Edo ya lo esperaba una camioneta. Aquella que lo llevaría a su nueva vida.

"No sé si voy por un buen rumbo. Sólo deambulo, sólo como un ave hacia aquello que llamamos hogar..."


	10. Capítulo 10

"Le plantearé esa idea. Cuando acabe la saga, lo haremos público... Ojalá diga que sí".

Kaito tomó sus cosas del estudio, y se disponía a salir a tomar un taxi.

Su carro estaba en el taller, ya que "alguien" le había rayado el cofre. Ése "alguien" lo hizo tan anónimamente, que había dejado en pequeño y apenas legible, una marca que decía "CV03".

Lo entendió como venganza por haberla mandado a la mierda aquella ocasión, pero realmente le molestaba que aparte de haber lastimado a su mejor amigo, se estuviera acostando con el prometido de su amor imposible. De verdad que le enojaba recordar aquello... pero la música de llamada de su celular lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Supo de inmediato quién llamaba, a Gakupo lo había personalizado con el tono de "LOVELESSxxx", así que contestó muy emocionado:

-¡Mi amor!-

::Hola, cariño. ¿Ya saliste del estudio?:: dijo Kamui, y a juzgar por el tono de voz, el también lo extrañaba.

-Si, de hecho estaba por salir y tomar un taxi, en unos cincuenta minutos estaré en casa.-

::No hace falta. Sal y cruza la calle...:: Gakupo colgó y Kaito salió casi corriendo.

Ahí, fuera de las puertas del estudio, estaba un convertible púrpura, y recargado en el, un hombre alto, vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y una camisa negra.

-¿Sabes que ese atuendo me gusta mucho? Podría devorarte ahora...- dijo Kaito con lujuria asomándose descaradamente.

El samurai tomó al hombre de azul y le dio un tierno pero apasionado beso.

-Vamos a casa, mi amor.-

Kaito asintió y entraron al auto, Gakupo lo puso en marcha y se dirigieron a casa.

-Te quería preguntar algo...- dijo Shion.

-¿Qué es?-

-Bueno, me gustaría que hiciéramos público lo nuestro con los demás, pero como vamos a presentar el proyecto de la saga de los pecados capitales, que por cierto ya está terminado, vamos a estar todos muy ocupados... así que me gustaría que en la fiesta de cierre del proyecto, lo anunciáramos.-

-Me parece buena idea, cuando empecemos, vamos a tener muy poco tiempo entre grabaciones, rodaje, edición y eso.- dijo relajado, pero Kaito abrió los ojos con aire desorbitante.

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro que si, cariño. No tengo ningún inconveniente. De hecho, me alegra enormemente que hayas pensado en todos. Demuestra el gran corazón que tienes.- el azulado se sonrojó y esbozó una sonrisita orgullosa. -Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo vamos a organizar lo de la saga?-

-La verdad no sé muy bien, sólo que vamos a hacer como un sorteo para repartir cada pecado. Meiko se va a encargar de eso, la junta de introducción va a ser dentro de dos días. Ahí va a presentar formalmente el proyecto a los ejecutivos y al señor Fujimori y después, nos asignan el pecado. Obviamente no van a poder participar todos, así que los que sobren van a editar, producir, y dirigir el proceso.-

Gakupo se quedó pensando, y se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

-¿Fujimori, eh? No lo veo desde que me dejó unirme a Vocaloid.-

Aquel señor que le dejó audicionar e hizo llorar con ésa canción de cuna, era el señor Fujimori. Si no le hubiera dado la oportunidad tan valiosa de cantar, tal vez seguiría en Edo matando gente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el azulado con preocupación- Es muy poco probable que lo veamos, como en las ocasiones anteriores, siempre se va antes de que lleguemos y...-

-No te preocupes.- interrumpió el samurai.- De todos modos, aunque le escribí mil cartas de agradecimiento, nunca le dije personalmente cuánto le debo.-

Kaito sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla y continuaron el resto del camino hablando de cómo sería si les tocara cada pecado.

-En lo personal, espero que me toque la lujuria, y así poderme meter en personaje... Hacerte mío todos los días.- dijo Gakupo.

-Puedes hacerlo, no soy de nadie más.-

...

Kamui se despertó, muy temprano en la mañana. Apenas eran las siete, y Kaito a su lado, estaba más que dormido. Shion tenía el sueño muy pesado, cuando dormía, era una roca. Casi tenía que zarandearlo para que despertara, en cambio, el samurai era de sueño ligero, en extremo. Cualquier ruido lo despertaba, sólo que ahora dormía más tranquilo. Antes, era muy alerta, por si alguien quería tratar de matarlo mientras estaba dormido.

Descubrió su desnudo cuerpo de las sábanas, se sentó al filo de la cama para tomar impulso y levantarse. Volvió para darle un beso a su amado, mientras dormía, y lo cubrió con el resto de la sábana. Recorrió con sus dedos la espalda de aquel hombre, y cuando llegó al arco, escuchó un pequeño gemido salir de los labios de Kaito.

"No me voy a poder contener si sigo..." pensó, y se retiró de la habitación para darse una ducha con agua fría.

Habiéndose secado, peinado y vestido, tomó las llaves de su auto y condujo hacia el estudio, antes de empezar el proyecto de la saga, debía terminar de editar una canción de su recopilación de solos.

Le iba a llevar un tiempo, así que se sentó frente al computador, abrió el editor y se puso a trabajar.

-¿Cuando regresaste, enana?- dijo sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Hace dos horas llegué a la ciudad. ¡Así que levanta tu morado trasero y salúdame como la gente!-

Gakupo se levantó del asiento y la jovencita se apresuró a abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo estuvo el frío en Rusia, Gumi?-

-Terrible. Pero conseguimos grabar todo antes de la tormenta de nieve.-

Gumi siempre estuvo enamorada de Kamui, pero él sólo la veía como su hermana. Cuando Luka y el hicieron pública su relación y empezaron a vivir juntos, ella cayó en una depresión. No duró mucho, siempre fue de la idea de siempre seguir adelante. Si el era feliz, ella igual.

-Ya puedes empezar a agradecerme, jaja.- dijo Gumi, un poco burlona.

-¿De qué hablas, enanita?-

-Pues, ya que tenía algo de tiempo, terminé de editar tu canción.-

-Pues muchas gracias. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de editar hoy. Me acabas de ahorrar mucho tiempo.-

-Por cierto, Meiko me dijo que te avisará que dentro de dos días es la Junta de la saga. Te enviaré los detalles por email.-

-Claro, muchas gracias.-

-Gakupo, puedo preguntarte, si no es mucha indiscreción ¿Dónde estás viviendo?-

Kamui reflexionó por un momento si era seguro contarle a Megpoid sobre sus relaciones con Shion, pero conocía a Gumi. Ella siempre había sido alguien de confiar, así que supuso que no habría problema.

-Bien, te diré. Pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a decir nada a nadie.-

-Lo prometo.-

-Después de que me fui del departamento de Luka, no sabía donde ir, pero caminando esa noche me perdí, y resulta que me encontré a Kaito.

Su departamento quedaba cerca de donde estábamos, y desde entonces he vivido con el. Asumo que Miku ya te contó su parte de la historia con el.

En fin, resumiendo un poco... el y yo estamos muy enamorados.-

-Que bueno que te recibió en su depart... espera ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!- dijo Gumi con los ojos desorbitados.

-Así es, lo amo, me ama, es simple. Nunca había sentido esa cálida sensación recorrer mi pecho, ni tampoco esa seguridad de que encontré a mi perfecto ideal.-

Megpoid no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar, pero algo era seguro:

Si Gakupo no era para ella, aún así ella lo iba a apoyar en lo que fuese. Amigos sobre todo, y para siempre. Ella siempre le sería fiel a esa amistad.

-¿Por qué no lo han hecho público?-

-Queremos esperar a que se complete el proyecto de la saga, y en la fiesta de cierre, anunciarlo formalmente.-

-Bueno, espero que les salga bien todo, y pues yo no diré nada.-

El samurai la envolvió en sus brazos, y agradeció. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, y se despidieron.

Gakupo salió del estudio y subió a su convertible, pero no tenía intención de regresar a casa. Se dirigió al centro comercial, iba a comprar una bufanda (para agrandar la colección de Kaito) y un arreglo de flores bestialmente grande para su amado compañero.

Estacionó en el sótano del centro y subió a la planta baja. Primero, entró por la bufanda a una tienda de tejidos.

Compró la bufanda más larga, cara y suave de todas (color azul, claro) y pidió que la envolvieran en una caja en forma de corazón.

Esta caja, estaba forrada de terciopelo beige, y en la superficie, le colocaron un moño amarillo. En el centro de la caja, había un espacio en blanco para escribir una nota. Gakupo sacó una pluma y escribió: "Para mi único amor."

Le entregaron la caja dentro de una bolsita transparente, salió de aquella tienda y se dirigió a la de flores.

-Señor Kamui, adelante por favor.- dijo la encargada de la tienda.

Todavía se le hacía extraño que le reconocieran en todas partes, pero era parte de su trabajo.

Después de firmar un autógrafo, explicó a la encargada que quería un arreglo grande, muy grande. Con todo tipo de flores, en una base hecha de la mejor madera que tuvieran. Y que lo entregaran al departamento número 47, del piso 25 en veinticuatro horas.

Mientras la encargada se apresurada en dibujar un diseño lo suficientemente grande como para complacer al hombre, él se quedó mirando las flores de alrededor que afirmaban la tienda.

-¿Tan poco signifiqué para ti que ya tienes otra?- dijo Luka mientras le golpeaba la cara al samurai.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó enojado. Cómo odiaba cuando le golpeaban.

-Pues vine de compras, genio. Ése no es el punto, si no que apenas va un mes de que nos separamos y ya tienes otra... ¿Quién es? ¿Es Gumi Megpoid, verdad?-

-No tengo porqué decírtelo. Mi vida personal ya no te incumbe.-

-¿Vas a tirar a la basura esos dos años que vivimos?-

-Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tu quién los tiró a la mierda acostándote con Mikuo.-

-¡Por favor! Ya es agua pasada, son sólo detalles menores.-

-Te lo dije una vez, y te lo voy a decir de nuevo: Si no es laboral, no quiero nada que ver contigo.-

La encargada de la tienda terminó el dibujo y corrió a enseñárselo a Gakupo, pero sus ojos casi salían de sus cuencas al ver ahí a la famosa CV03, Luka Megurine.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Si es la señorita Megurine! Mi hija adora "GakuLuka". ¿Podría tomarles una foto abrazados?

Luka vio una oportunidad, y dijo altanera:

-Si, mi amor. ¿Acaso no quieres complacer a los fanáticos?-

-Lo siento, señorita. No es el mejor momento.-

-Lo entiendo.- la encargada tendió el papel en donde estaba dibujado el diseño del arreglo floral- éste es el diseño. ¿Es para la joven Luka, cierto?- dijo muy emocionada.

-Si, Gakupo ¿es para mi?-

-Señorita, por favor empiece el arreglo y entréguelo mañana a la dirección que le indiqué. Muchas gracias.- dicho eso, salió muy enojado de la tienda y Luka corrió tras de el.

-¡No me puedes hacer eso! ¿Acaso no estamos destinados a estar juntos?-

-Eso pensé, pero me queda en claro que no es así. Ya no me busques más, o tendré que tomar acciones legales.-

Luka frenó en seco, y vio como el samurai tomaba el elevador y desaparecía del centro comercial.

"Esto no se va a quedar así... Me las vas a pagar."


	11. Capítulo 11

-¡No me puedes hacer eso! ¿Acaso no estamos destinados a estar juntos?-

-Eso pensé, pero me queda en claro que no es así. Ya no me busques más, o tendré que tomar acciones legales.-

Luka frenó en seco, y vio como el samurai tomaba el elevador y desaparecía del centro comercial.

"Esto no se va a quedar así... Me las vas a pagar."

Gakupo bajó al sótano donde había dejado su auto, subió en el, lo puso en marcha y condujo hacia casa. En el camino, iba apretando los puños contra el volante, estaba enojado.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasarle este tipo de cosas? La verdad es que, aunque nunca amó a Luka, si la quiso mucho, aún dolían sus heridas. Pero lo que le molestaba en realidad es que ella no consideraba gran cosa el hecho de haberlo engañado. Gakupo nunca fue partidario de la poligamia, y cuando Megurine y el se juntaron, ella tampoco. ¿Qué había cambiado en ella? ¿Qué le había pasado a aquella chica tan firme pero tan dulce?

La fama y la atención de la gente la habían cambiado, volviéndola la típica niña mimada.

Dio un gran suspiro y se tranquilizó, ya nada podía cambiar. No es que pretendiera volver con ella, pero extrañaba a la joven Luka debutante. Su personalidad era tan genuina y hermosamente enigmática, qué sólo quería ver de nuevo a esa chica... pero ya se había perdido.

Llegó al edificio, con enormes ganas de besar a su amante y obsequiarle la bufanda que había comprado. Entró al departamento, pero se escuchaba demasiado tranquilo. Dejó el regalo en la mesa, y vio una pequeña nota:

"Mi amor, mis padres me llamaron. Al parecer tienen algo importante que decirme. Te contaré cuando llegue a casa, pero tal vez llegue un poco tarde.

Kaito."

Oh, los padres de Kaito. Gakupo recordaba las cosas que le había contado Shion acerca de sus padres. El azulado desde niño tuvo aptitudes para las artes, pero su gran sueño era ser pintor (de hecho, pintaba uno que otro cuadro en su tiempo libre), pero sus padres... bueno. Ellos eran de la idea de buscar la fama fuese como fuese. Así que buscaron maestros privados que enseñaran a Kaito canto y baile, y así tomó clases desde que tenía seis años.

Mientras Kaito se encontraba tomando clases, ellos se hacían de conexiones en la industria de la música y del teatro, para poder presentar a su hijo cuando estuviera listo.

Cumplidos los diecisiete años, a Shion lo obligaron a cantar y bailar frente al señor Fujimori, el cual por supuesto estaba encantado con el talento del chico. Le pareció buena idea hacer un dueto, llamado Vocaloid (que después pasaría a ser un grupo musical), se inició con Kaito y con la propia hija del señor Fujimori, igual de diecisiete años, Meiko. Y así se convirtieron en los dos primeros Vocaloid.

Gakupo, recordó todo eso, y que le guardaba rencor a sus padres, no por impulsarlo a una vida de fama y fortuna, claro que no. Si no por haber tomado las decisiones que a él le correspondían a lo largo de su vida.

Incluso con quién se debería de casar, pero aquella chica tampoco estaba de acuerdo y escapó con su novio. Así que eso le había facilitado muchas cosas a Kaito.

El samurai se quedó divagando mucho en ello, y se durmió unas dos horas, hasta que el sonido de la puerta azotándose, lo despertó.

-Los odio... ¡LOS ODIO!- gritó, se sacó la chamarra y la aventó, para luego hacer pucheros en ése lugar a tres metros de la puerta.

Kamui se levantó de golpe y fue a ver qué pasaba, cuando vio a su amado, ya estaba hecho bolita en el piso, y llorando.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?- dijo mientras iba a su lado a abrazarlo.

-Por estas cosas, nunca voy a verlos...-

-¿Qué hicieron?-

-Me acaban de comprometer... otra vez.-

A Gakupo se le paralizó el corazón por un momento, preguntó con mucho temor y lágrimas en los ojos:

-¿Hay posibilidad alguna... de que te desentiendas de ese compromiso?-

-¡Por supuesto que lo voy a rechazar! ¡Me importa un bledo lo que esperen de mi! Ya no me van a controlar. No más.-

-¿Y con quién te comprometieron?

-Con alguien de UTAU.-

-¿UTAU? Es el grupo imitación de Vocaloid ¿No?-

-Así es.-

-Espera, ¿será posible que la prometida que te eligieron sea...?-

-Si, Teto Kasane.-

La dinastía Kasane, era aún más antigua que la Hatsune, e históricamente hablando, databa desde hace setecientos años. Hasta la fecha, son la familia más antigua y reconocida mundialmente. Más aparte, cuando Teto se volvió una celebridad, los Kasane tenían el suficiente poder adquisitivo como para comprar media Europa.

Cuando estalló la guerra civil de Tokyo, cuando todavía se llamaba Edo, los Kasane no tenían a los mejores samurais, pero eran muy disciplinados, y eso les permitió hacerse de las estrategias más ingeniosas para arrasar con los bandos enemigos.

Incluso, en Edo (la comuna), habían algunos parientes lejanos de los Kasane, pertenecían al clan de los Tokugawa. Gakupo incluso recordaba haber matado a uno de ellos durante su segundo torneo, defendiendo Chôshû.

-Al parecer, los Kasane aceptaron mi compromiso... la idea de unir nuestras famas y fortunas les pareció más importante que el pasado que podía ofrecerles. Quieren un legado de poder.-

Kamui sentía que lo encendían, otro supuesto legado iba a arrebatarle lo que más amaba. Pero ahora no lo iba a permitir. Por primera vez era feliz y amado, y se iba a aferrar a eso con uñas y dientes.

-¡No voy a permitirlo! Si es necesario, me enfrentaré a ellos, uno a uno y...-

-No. No lo harás. Regresarás a la violencia, por algo sin sentido. Y así es, porque no tengo ni la mínima intención de entablar relación alguna con Teto. Si normalmente es muy infantil y caprichosa... no quiero imaginarla como algo más.

Mírame a los ojos, y no dudes de mi cuando digo que te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Te amo y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso, Gakupo. De aquí a la eternidad...-

El samurai levantó la mirada, posó sus ojos en aquellos grandes y hermosos ojos azules. Sostuvo su rostro con gentileza y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Yo se que me amas, y que yo te amo con locura. Cada vez que veo tus ojos, mi corazón confirma la intensidad de mi amor por ti. Y no quiero que eso se acabe nunca, desde ahora y para siempre, eres mi razón de vivir, Shion. Tienes mi alma, te pertenece. De aquí a la eternidad.-

Kaito se abrazó de Gakupo mientras compartían un desesperado y apasionado beso, seguían abrazados en el piso, recargados sobre la pared que hacía esquina con la puerta de la sala de estar.

Kaito jaló de la camisa del samurai, botando los botones y dejando al descubierto ese hermoso pecho. Separó el beso, y con sus dedos siguió la forma de la cicatriz que le había hecho Kyosuke Kamui.

-Yo se que has sufrido mucho, y por eso, quiero que me ames con locura. Quiero mostrarte que no importa todo lo malo que hayas vivido, siempre hay luz al final del túnel.-

A Gakupo se le escapó una pequeña y muy sutil lágrima de felicidad, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos por el hermoso cabello del azulado, y lo acercaba cada vez más para reanudar aquel beso.

-Muéstrame la felicidad, aunque con ver tu rostro, estoy más que seguro que existe un cielo para mi.-

Gakupo se sentó recargado sobre la pared, y Kaito sobre de el acariciaba sus hombros mientras le besaban profundamente la curva del cuello. Kamui llevó sus manos hacia la camisa del azulado e hizo lo mismo. Con desesperación, botó los botones y con gentileza, le besaba el pecho.

Shion bajó sus manos, buscando desabrochar la hebilla y el pantalón de su hombre.

-Ahora me toca hacerlo a mi.-

Y con amor y lujuria creciente en su mirada, bajó a probar lo que tanto deseaba. Gakupo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. la sensación era aún más placentera de la que el esperaba, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Kaito, indicándole que lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. Incluso ambos soltaron un gemido al unísono.

Kaito se irguió, se acercó a la oreja del samurai y la mordisqueó un poco:

-Hazme tuyo una vez más. Ámame con todo tu ser.-

Ayudó al azulado a deshacerse de sus pantalones, que en ésos momentos no hacían mas que estorbar. Con cuidado, Shion se colocó encima de Kamui, y suavemente se deslizó, acomodándose perfectamente en el cuerpo del otro.

De un sólo movimiento, Gakupo se levantó del piso, cargando a Kaito a la vez, y lo recostó sobre el sofá.

-Te prometo que ahora será diferente. Hoy no te voy a dejar dormir.- dijo el samurai entre jadeos.

Comenzó a moverse, con embestidas suaves al principio, hasta irse intensificando. Kaito gemía y sudaba al ritmo de las estocadas que empujaban con una demoledora intensidad.

Las gotas de sudor de Gakupo caían sobre el pecho del azulado, la sensación era tan placentera. Todo se acoplaba de una manera magnífica. Ellos dos, los dos amantes perfectos, haciendo el amor de la manera más poética, simplemente parecía un sueño. El mundo se podría acabar, y ellos morirían felices, llevándose hasta el éxtasis de la pasión.

-Ya no aguanto... más.- dijo Kaito, con placer abrumador saliendo de su garganta.

-Creo que voy a...- se escuchó un gran alivio, mientras el samurai daba la última, pero poderosa embestida..

Ambos se habían liberado, y después de aquello, solo se podían escuchar aquellos suspiros de dos enamorados diciéndose "Te amo".


	12. Capítulo 12

El día había llegado, al fin era la junta del proyecto de la Saga de los pecados capitales.

En la sala de espera, se encontraban Los hermanos Hatsune (algo distantes), los Kagamine ("fiesteando" como siempre), los Shion (Akaito ignorando a todos), Luka Megurine (Con ganas de asesinar a medio mundo), Gakupo Kamui (Formal, cual samurai) y Gumi Megpoid (Jugando con su celular). Meiko se encontraba en la sala de juntas presentando formal y oficialmente el proyecto.

Todos estaban un poco nerviosos, no sólo porque empezarían un gran trabajo, si no porque ese mismo día, el señor Fujimori los vería de nuevo.

A pesar de que le pertenecía la franquicia, era rara la ocasión el la que dejaba que las fuentes de sus ingresos lo vieran (salvo Meiko, después de todo, eran padre e hija).

Miku se veía algo distante de Mikuo, mientras hablaban. Ya no se le notaba ese brillo peculiar en los ojos, digno del enamoramiento. Se veía cálido, pero gélido al mismo tiempo. Fraternal, por fin.

Durante su estancia en Rusia, Miku se había enamorado a primera vista de un hombre que vio durante la filmación de su video.

Su nombre era Vladimir Kradgoff, un importante y reconocido actor del cine Ruso independiente. Al parecer, él se encontraba en la misma locación grabando una escena de su más reciente película.

Se divirtieron el tiempo que se les concedió, y cuando Miku tuvo que regresar, le prometió que iría a Japón cuando sus filmaciones hubieran acabado. Iba a regresar a hacer las cosas correctamente.

Mientras la CV01 platicaba con entusiasmo su historia de amor, Mikuo sonreía divertido. Era la hermana que siempre quiso. Una hermana que se quedara así por siempre: como hermana.

Pero Miku sabía que había dejado a alguien más malherido, así que cruzó la habitación para conversar con aquel hombre de azul.

-Kaito... ¿podemos hablar un momento?-

Kaito se encontraba reunido con todos los chicos (excepto Mikuo, claro), hace mucho que no conversaba con su hermano. Aunque Akaito tampoco era muy hablador, prefería sentarse en una esquina e ignorar a todos, cual rebelde de preparatoria. Miku se acercó al azulado, y pidió hablar con el.

-Claro.- dijo Kaito y se levantó para ir a un lugar un poco más privado.

Gakupo no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos, porque sabía que aún sentía algo por ella. Pero recordaba aquellas veces en las que se habían prometido amor eterno. Todas aquellas veces en las que se habían amado descontroladamente. Y aunque todavía sintiera algo por ella, era imposible que ellos dos se separaran. Porque se pertenecían.

-Kaito, primero que nada, quiero disculparme por todo lo que alguna vez sufriste por mi culpa.-

-Miku, escucha. Voy a resumir todo lo que me vas a decir. Lo que alguna vez hice por ti, lo hice con gusto y desinteresadamente. Y el hecho de que nunca te haya dicho lo que sentía, fue mi culpa. No quise imponerte mis sentimientos, más a parte porque sabía que estabas enamorada de alguien más.

Ahora todo eso es agua pasada, escuché lo que hablabas con Mikuo, y de verdad me alegro por ti. Yo lo único que siempre querré para ti es que seas feliz.

Por mi no te preocupes, he estado muy feliz estos días, y me alegra aún más que quisieras hablar conmigo. Quisiera permanecer como tu amigo incondicional ¿Qué dices?-

Miku se le abalanzó con emoción y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Era justo lo que quería! Pero... ¿entonces tienes a alguien? ¡Tienes que decirme quién es!-

-No puedo, no por ahora, pero ya sabrás.-

-Está bien, pero tiene que ser una persona hermosa.-

-Lo es.- dijo sonriente Kaito.

Gakupo estaba un poco impaciente, quería saber porqué maldita razón Miku se le había colgado así a su hombre. No podía dejar que su mente volara imaginando cualquier cosa, después de todo, si se aceptaran y comenzaran algo, no lo harían delante de sus narices.

"Maldita sea, contrólate un poco, seguro no es nada." se regañaba a sí mismo.

Kaito de nuevo se sentó a lado suyo, y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿De qué hablaron?-

El azulado le contó todo lo que le había dicho, y el acuerdo al que habían llegado. Ser amigos, por fin.

Shion se sentía contento de verdad, su vida se estaba acomodando de una manera muy hermosa, en paz con todo, con todos y con el mismo.

Gakupo sintió como un peso le era quitado, se estaba preocupando por nada. Siempre fue muy posesivo con lo que fuese que le gustara, porque en su antigua situación, no era muy seguro si vivirías al día siguiente. Y aunque era muy consciente de que ya no estaba en Edo ni en Chôshû, se le había quedado la costumbre de anhelar las cosas y a las personas con su alma. Pero, a la vez era disfrutar de su vida al pleno y al máximo, así que no estaba tan mal, después de todo.

Las puertas de la sala de juntas se abrieron, y salieron algunos hombres de la junta directiva, al final salió el señor Fujimori hablando y riendo con Meiko. Ella se incorporó a sus demás compañeros mientras el jefe tomaba la palabra, dirigiéndose a todos sus Vocaloid.

Todos se pusieron de pie para escuchar lo que el Señor tenía que decir.

-Señores, señoritas. Han propuesto un magnífico proyecto. Meiko les indicará la mecánica de selección y otras cosas. Las grabaciones empezarán mañana. Con esto, serán reconocidos a nivel mundial, amigos míos. Vamos en grande. Les deseo mucho éxito y que me hagan ganar millones de dinero.- concluyó riendo.

Fujimori se disponía a irse, pero una voz familiar lo detuvo.

-Señor, ¿me permite unas palabras? En privado.- dijo Gakupo, mientras sus compañeros volteaban a verlo simultáneamente.

-Por supuesto, hijo.-

Entraron de nuevo a la sala de juntas, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

-Señor, nunca le agradecí la oportunidad como se debe.- dijo el samurai mientras se inclinaba un poco en señal de reverencia.

-¿De qué hablas, hijo? Mandaste muchas cartas...-

-Si, lo sé, señor. Pero nunca le dije qué tanto estoy en deuda con usted. Personalmente, me refiero.-

Fujimori suspiró, tocó el hombro de Kamui y dijo:

-No me debes nada, los dos buscábamos algo en ése momento, y sólo resulta que nos encontramos. Llámalo destino o como quieras, pero estábamos en el lugar adecuado a la hora adecuada. No puedo imaginarme todo lo que pasaste en aquella comuna. Y aquella vez que regresaste, y saliste con el pecho rajado... ni lo quise imaginar. Cantaras bien o no, sentí la necesidad de ayudarte, porque tus ojos lo pedían a gritos. En serio, hijo. No me debes nada. Sólo sigue regalándome esa prodigiosa voz que tienes y me daré por bien servido.- dicho eso, Fujimori abrazó al samurai.

-Gracias señor. Muchas gracias.- Gakupo correspondió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, se dieron la mano y el jefe se marchó.

Los demás Vocaloid entraron a la sala, tomaron asiento y Meiko comenzó a explicar.

-La dinámica es simple. En esta pequeña bolsa, hay siete trocitos de papel. En ellos están escritos los siete pecados capitales. Obviamente, no todos podrán participar cantando, pero tendrán su lugar dirigiendo y editando los videos y las pistas.

Ahora, en esta otra bolsita, tengo nuestros nombres escritos. Los primeros siete nombres tendrán una canción asegurada. Sólo tendrán que sacar el pecado de la otra y empezaremos a grabar mañana.-

Salieron los primeros siete nombres: Kaito, Gumi, Miku, Gakupo, Rin, Luka y Meiko.

Y cada pecado: Avaricia, Ira, Pereza, Lujuria, Soberbia, Envidia y Gula, respectivamente.

-Bola de perdedores, sobra decir que no me dan participación alguna y encima quieren que haga el trabajo de edición... ¡Me largo!- dijo Akaito.

Desde que su nombre no salió, todos esperaban aquella reacción nada nueva del pelirrojo.

-Bueno, dejando aparte este drama, se grabará Ira, Pereza, Gula y Soberbia el día de mañana. Los restantes, pasado mañana. Hasta entonces, amigos.- concluyó Meiko.

Len y Mikuo se mostraban emocionados de dirigir los videos musicales, así que pidieron copias de todas las letras, para seguir las historias y apartar las locaciones. A Kagamine le brotaban ideas hasta por las orejas, pero Mikuo siempre había disfrutado más el trabajo de estudio, edición y grabación.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del estudio. Gakupo y Kaito tenían planeado ir a un balneario al terminar la junta, así que su ropa extra estaba en el auto. Mientras el azulado esperaba a que el samurai llegara con el convertible, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Kaito! Mis padres dicen que la boda podría hacerse en tres meses. Ya planee todo, espero no te moleste que la decoración sea roja, pero es que es mi color favorito ¿Pero no te importa verdad? También pedí algunos tulipanes para los centros de mesa, y sólo puedes invitar a pocas personas, porque los demás son familias de alto renombre y...- dijo muy emocionada la joven Kasane.

-Teto, no me voy a casar contigo. Les dejé eso muy en claro a mis padres, y si no les informaron a los tuyos que rechacé el compromiso, lo lamento. Pero te lo digo ahora.- dijo algo irritado.

-¿Te intimida mi familia? Ya verás como te llevarás bien. Ahora, como te decía, esa gente no se puede mezclar con otras personas comunes. Así que vamos a hacer una recepción VIP para los amigos de la familia, pero no podrás invitar a tus padres, por lo mismo de que son muy corrientes.-

-¡Teto! Escucha lo que la gente te dice...-

-Lo hago, siempre me dicen que soy bonita, y así pues ¿cómo contradecirlos?- decía la joven con un imparable entusiasmo.

-¡No me voy a casar contigo, Kasane! Primero que nada, madura. Haces berrinches incomparables, y eres testaruda. No podría casarme con nadie así.-

Gakupo vio desde lejos lo que pasaba y se apresuró a salvar de aquella situación a su novio. Kaito subió al auto y dejó a Teto llorando de coraje.

Le platicó lo sucedido a Gakupo, y cuando terminó dijo suspirando:

-Dios, ella y Akaito son iguales. Un par de divas.-

A Gakupo se le ocurrió el plan perfecto, un plan infalible.

"Teto y Gumi son mejores amigas..." pensó mientras su mente formulaba el "masterplan".


	13. Capítulo 13

A Gakupo se le ocurrió el plan perfecto, un plan infalible.

"Teto y Gumi son mejores amigas..." pensó mientras su mente formulaba el "masterplan".

Llegaron al balneario, que más bien parecía un spa. Era muy grande y lujoso, con decoraciones en verde y café de bambú. Los recibieron con mucha amabilidad y los llevaron a una cámara de sauna privada, en donde podrían relajarse. Pero Kaito estaba todo menos relajado.

-Caramba... ¿Qué es lo que haré?- decía suspirando amargura.

-Tranquilízate, cariño. Ya verás como se soluciona todo.- dijo Gakupo, relajado en extremo, incluso con la voz un poco somnolienta. El sí que disfrutaba las atenciones del spa. Kaito se irguió violentamente para verlo a los ojos (Que estaban entrecerrados, por cierto).

-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? ¡Los Kasane me van a OBLIGAR a casarme con esa niña en cuerpo de mujer! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo de todos modos?- le reclamó.

Gakupo se levantó, y bajó un poco la temperatura del sauna, levantó gentilmente a su amado y lo abrazó fuertemente. El azulado quería resistirse al abrazo, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-Te prometo y aseguro que todo va a estar bien. Tengo un plan, y no voy a dejar que te alejen de mi.

Déjamelo a mi, mi amor. Todo mundo estará contento. Y tu seguirás siendo mío.-

-¿Pero qué harás? Definitivamente no irás a enfrentarlos, si eso planeas.- separó el abrazo y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Te juro que no será eso, o enfrentamiento de ningún tipo. Tu confía en mi.- dicho eso, el samurai tomó en sus brazos al azulado, despojándolo de la toalla que tenía amarrada a la cadera, dejando ver esa hermosa desnudez que tanto le gustaba, para después, quitarse la suya también.

-De acuerdo, caeré en tus manos...-

-Siempre lo has hecho. Te amo.-

La temperatura del sauna no era tan caliente, sin embargo, cada vez subía más, por el roce de aquellos cuerpos desnudos, sintiéndose y acariciándose a más no poder.

Gakupo estaba sentado en una de las bancas de bambú, mientras el azulado se encontraba arrodillado entre sus piernas, saboreando lo que el samurai tenía para ofrecerle. Era tan deliciosa sensación para ambos, que estaban tan excitados que apenas podían contenerse.

Kamui soltaba de vez en vez un gemido ahogado, mientras acariciaba la hermosa cabellera azul de su amante, que le estaba volteando la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Kaito... voy a...- gimió conteniendo un orgasmo, mientras el otro probaba la semilla de su hombre.

Shion se levantó, y de una manera malditamente provocativa dijo:

-¿Vienes?-

Gakupo lo volteó de manera que el azulado le diera la espalda, para después besar y lamer la curvatura de su cuello, mientras sus manos, subían y bajaban, acariciando y excitándolos.

Bajó su mano y comenzó a prepararlo, Kaito se recargo en la pared de azulejo, sonrojado, apretando los puños en señal de que realmente estaba disfrutando las manos de su hombre.

Pero el samurai las retiró, dispuesto y ansioso por darle algo más, así que llevó su mano derecha a su parte baja, para acomodarse dentro de el azulado, con mucho cuidado. Shion gritó, reclamando placer. Gakupo era perfecto, el físico perfecto, se acoplaban fantásticamente. Y lo amaba, lo amaba como a nadie. Si algún día Gakupo le llegará a faltar, sería el día en que su vida no tendría sentido. Nunca volvería a amar a nadie como a él, y nunca sería feliz de nuevo.

Entraba y salía tan gentilmente pero con lujuria desbordante. Los dos temían y gritaban al ritmo de las embestidas que atacaban con intensidad, así hasta que ambos estaban en el límite, y el samurai se liberó dentro del hombre. Así, después lo ayudó a él, arrodillándose para probar la semilla del azulado.

...

Luego de la estancia tan placentera en aquel balneario y de haber llegado a casa, Kaito cayó rendido en sueño sobre la cama. La junta, el estrés de Teto, el sauna, y aquella manera de hacer el amor con su hombre lo dejaron exhausto.

Pero Gakupo sólo lo miraba dormir. El no podía imitarlo, no ahora, porque era tiempo de poner en marcha el plan. El "masterplan" que había estado planeando desde el auto, y perfeccionando en el vapor del aquella cámara.

Tenía que sacar a su amante de aquella situación, y sabía perfectamente como hacerlo. Así que le dio al azulado un beso de buenas noches, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Se sentó frente al escritorio del estudio e hizo algunas llamadas...

...

::¿Gumi? ¿Amiga? Me siento muy mal, voy a tu casa a tomar un té y hablar::

-Este... bueno. Iré a comprar algo, porque ya no tengo, pero esta bien. Te espero.- dijo Gumi un poco desconcertada. Teto era su mejor amiga, pero realmente era una diva, esperaba que la recibieran cuál princesa en cualquier lado.

::Ok, te veo allá.::

Gumi estaba algo sorprendida, las cosas iban como las había predicho.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Kasane llegó, llorando y haciendo berrinches. Ni siquiera saludó.

-¡No puede ser que de verdad me haya despreciado! ¿Quien se cree ese Clase baja? Si no fuera por su fama, ni mefijaría en el.-

-¿Es acerca de Kaito, que me contaste ayer?- dijo Gumi mientras le ofrecía la taza.

-Si, ¿cómo se atreve? Pero mi familia y yo, iremos a buscarlo en unas horas para hacerlo entrar en razón. Y va a aceptar ¡de buena gana o no!-

-¿Ya sabes en donde vive?- dijo, repitiendo lo planeado.

-No, pero iba a sacar su dirección de Fujimori. El debe de saber donde puedo conseguirla.-

"Ahora es el momento" recordó Megpoid. -Yo sé en donde vive. Si quieres, puedo decírtelo...-

-¿A que esperas, mujer? ¡Dime!-

...

Teto y sus padres, fueron en busca de Kaito a la ciudad contigua. Llegaron a una mansión, con jardines a las afueras y una fuente en el medio.

Golpearon la puerta y salió el mayordomo a atenderlos.

-¿Qué desean los señores?-

-Queremos ver al señor de la casa.- dijo el padre de Teto, Chihiro Kasane.

-¿Quién le busca y qué desea?- preguntó el mayordomo muy amablemente.

-¡¿Acaso no sabes quienes somos y el honor que represente que estés en nuestra presencia?! Estás ante los Kasane, plebeyo. Dile a tu señor que lo buscamos con urgencia, y que es personal el asunto a tratar.-exclamó la madre de Teto, Amina Kasane.

-Enseguida, Por favor, tomen asiento en el living. La sirvienta les ofrecerá lo que deseen de tomar.-

El mayordomo se retiró, y los Kasane se reunieron en la sala de estar, donde tomaron un poco de jerez.

-Señor, la familia Kasane lo busca.- dijo, inclinándose un poco haciendo reverencia.

-¿Los Kasane? ¿Qué quieren?-

-Dijeron que era sumamente importante, urgente y privado lo que tenían que consultarle.-

-Bien, voy enseguida.- dicho eso, el joven amo de la casa se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia el living.

Entró a la sala, y exclamó:

-¿Qué quieren?- los Kasane se sorprendieron, que diferente se veía el joven.

-¿Kaito Shion? Venimos a exigirte que cumplas con tu compromiso con nuestra familia.- dijo Amina.

-Primero: Exíjanme una mierda. Segundo: Bola de perdedores, yo no soy Kaito. Soy su hermano gemelo.-

-¡Akaito!- exclamó Teto, fijando su mirada en el.

Todo se detuvo por un instante, Akaito se quedó perplejo ante la belleza de la joven que estaba sentada allí. Su cara, su cabello, su cuerpo... todo era perfecto.

-¿De qué compromiso están hablando?-

-Tus padres comprometieron a Kaito con nuestra preciosa Teto.- dijo Chihiro.

-Kaito no puede casarse con ella. Digo... imaginen al perdedor de mi hermano con esta belleza de mujer.- se sonrojó un poco al decir lo último.

Akaito podría ser todo, menos tímido, o introvertido. Pero la mirada de aquella dama, era tan profunda que penetraba su alma, vio todo su ser reflejado en esa hermosa aura que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-¿Tu responderás el compromiso? Los arreglos ya están hechos, la boda será en tres meses.- preguntó Amine, algo sarcástica.

-¡Si! ¡El lo hará! ¿Verdad? Después de todo, ya lo has dicho, tu hermano no tiene la firmeza que necesito.- temerosa exclamó Teto.

Akaito de verdad no sabía como reaccionar, hace un segundo vio a la mujer perfecta, y ahora ya podría estar comprometido con ella. Rin se podía quedar con Len o con quien quisiera, el ya había encontrado su destino.

-¡Pues claro! No podría dejar que alguien de su estatus cayera tan bajo contrayendo nupcias con mi hermano. ¿A ustedes no les importa, no? Después de todo, nuestra fama es la misma, así que quedaría casi igual.-

-Pero Kait...- empezó a decir la madre cuando su hija interrumpió.

-¡Por favor, papás! ¡Tiene razón! ¿Le van a negar algo a su princesita?- rogó suplicante y haciendo pucheros.

Chihiro y Amina se miraron uno al otro, con dudas y preocupaciones reflejadas en sus ojos, pero Teto tenía razón. No le podían negar nada a su princesita.

Después de todo, no se iba a casar con un cualquiera (si fuera con alguien común y corriente, no dudarían en negarse inmediatamente), era cierto que Akaito tenía la misma fama de Kaito, y daba una percepción diferente su imagen de chico malo. Podría traer más fama y fortuna una personalidad así, que una aburrida y discreta como la del azulado.

-De acuerdo, aceptaremos. Pero sólo porque mi hija lo quiere así.- dijo el padre, indiferente.

...

Kaito despertó, eran las once de la mañana. ¡Vaya que había dormido!, pero su hombre no estaba al lado suyo.

El día anterior, habían regresado en la tarde, relativamente temprano. Pero los preparativos de la junta le habían dejado nada de tiempo para descansar y llevaba dos días sin dormir.

Fue a la cocina, donde Gakupo ya lo esperaba con el desayuno preparado, pero el estaba de espaldas hablando por teléfono.

-Así que sí resultó ¿eh?. Gracias por la ayuda Gumi, te la debo... Si, claro... Ok, cuídate y suerte en la grabación hoy. Adiós.- el samurai se percató de la presencia de su amante.- Buenos días, amor.-

-¿Qué fue lo que resultó?-

-Que los Kasane ya no te molestarán más.-

-¿Por qué? ¡Qué ha pasado? ¡Dime!- preguntó emocionado cual niño pequeño.

-Mi plan resultó tal como pensé... Asumí que Teto querría desahogar sus problemas con su mejor amiga, o sea Gumi. También asumí que la familia de Teto intentaría conseguir tu domicilio para presionar que aceptaras el compromiso, así que le pedí a Gumi que les diera la dirección de Akaito, en lugar de la tuya.

Dijiste que eran un par de divas ambos, y no te equivocabas. Sabía que en el instante en el que empezaran a convivir, habría química entre ellos. Sólo era cuestión de que los berrinches de Teto alegando un amor a primera vista, convencieran a sus padres de anular tu compromiso y traspasarlo a tu hermano.-

Kaito sólo se quedó inmóvil, con la boca abierta y mirada perdida. No conocía la inteligencia estratégica de Gakupo.

Claro, había sido una especie de militar en el pasado, pero transformar y aplicar esa habilidad a la vida cotidiana, era asombroso.

-Te dije que todo iba a estar bien.-

Dijo con una sonrisa, y se acercó para depositar un gentil beso en el aún anonadado Kaito.

Ahora, si podrían concentrarse del todo en la saga, y vivir sin preocupaciones.


	14. Capítulo 14

En fin. El día de grabar era aquel. Se iban a grabar Envidia, Lujuria y Avaricia.

Gakupo y Kaito llegaron desde temprano al estudio, para empezar lo más pronto posible. En cambio, Luka llegó tarde, alegando que una persona como ella no podría llegar temprano a algo tan superfluo.

Los dos hombres prefirieron quedarse callados, mejor no caer en ninguna provocación de la pelirrosa.

Cuando entraron a las cabinas de grabación, estaban ahí Meiko dirigiendo, Mikuo editando, Miku y Gumi.

-¡Gakupo, Kaito! Llegan a tiempo, les explicaré lo que haremos hoy.- dijo Meiko muy emocionada. -Primero: Kaito, vas a grabar tu canción como estaba planeado, ya que no tienes colaboraciones en el audio. Sin embargo, Gakupo, tu canción requiere de cuatro chicas, ya que cuentas la historia de un duque lujurioso. A mi padre le pareció buena idea que las que te colaboremos seamos Luka, Miku, Gumi y yo. Pero la canción cuenta que estabas enamorado de alguna de nosotras. También Kai se incluirá en la canción, pero de esos sabrás una vez leas la letra. Sólo indícame quien quieres que interprete a tu amada para hacer rápidamente la adaptación del filme. ¿Escogerás a Lu..-

-Gumi. Es mi mejor amiga, y es con la que mejor puedo trabajar.- interrumpió, dejando a Meiko muy sorprendida por tal respuesta.

Claro que Luka le había contado de lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero pensó que a estas alturas ya todo estaría bien. Por supuesto que no como antes, después de todo, Luka lo había engañado, pero quizás... bueno, ya no importa.

-Claro, pero... ¿Estás de acuerdo con la participación de nosotras en el audio y video?-

-Si el jefe así lo quiere, lo haré.- dijo el samurai, muy serio. No estaba contento trabajando con Luka, pero eso era: Trabajo.

-Bien, pues. Empecemos.-

-Mei ¿Nos das un minuto?- pregunto Kaito.

-Etto... Claro, pero no tarden mucho.-

-Sólo es un momento.-

Kaito arrastró a un confundido Gakupo hasta la sala contigua, y lo abrazó desesperadamente.

-¿Que pasa, amor?- preguntó el samurai.

-Yo... yo escribí con Mei esas canciones. Gumi... vas a tener que besarla, y no sé si pueda soportarlo.-

-Vas a estar en las grabaciones de audio y video conmigo ¿no es así?. Elegí a Gumi porque es mi mejor amiga, y sólo a ella puedo confiarle, sólo por un momento estos labios. Que son sólo tuyos.

No te preocupes de nada, amor. Te lo he dicho, y lo seguiré diciendo hasta que quede grabado en lo más profundo de tu alma. Soy sólo tuyo.-

Kaito no pudo contenerse más, y le dio un ansioso beso. Ansioso y demandante de afecto.

Regresaron a la cabina, y comenzaron a trabajar.

Fue una jornada bastante cansada, pero gracias a la eficacia de Meiko como directora general del proyecto, lograron terminar de grabar en cuatro horas.

Les informó que en dos días iban a empezar las grabaciones de los videos. Soberbia, Gula y Lujuria se iban a filmar a sesenta kilómetros de las afueras de la ciudad, en un pequeño pueblo donde había un castillo viejo y muy grande. Lo suficiente como para dividirlo en tres platós.

Los guiones e historias ya estaban perfectamente acomodadas, así que bastaría con llegar y empezar. Sólo que Meiko iba a tener tres cambios de vestuario. Kaito y Miku dos. Así que no iba a ser un día ligero del todo.

Ya sólo quedaba que Mikuo empezara a editar las canciones.

Gakupo y Kaito salieron del estudio, al estacionamiento. Buscaron el auto y antes de subir, el samurai dijo:

-¿Sabes, mi amor? Nunca te he invitado a salir como se debe...-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo el azulado, algo confundido.

-Que pues, si hemos salido, pero nunca te he invitado a una cita... formalmente.- Gakupo rodeó el auto para encontrarse de frente a su amado, y le preguntó al oído -¿Quisieras salir en una cita conmigo?-

Kaito no sabía como reaccionar, su mente se quedó en blanco. Le encantaba las consideraciones que Kamui tenía con el. Se sentía amado y querido como nunca.

Abrazó suavemente a su hombre, le dio un gentil beso en los labios y le respondió:

-Si, si quiero.-

El samurai tuvo un brillo en los ojos momentáneo.

-Ya tengo todo planeado ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar a aquel restaurante en la playa que te gusta y después nos paseamos descalzos sobre la arena?-

-Parece que observas a través de mi, cariño.- dijo sonriente.

...

Al día siguiente, por la noche, salieron del departamento, arreglados de etiqueta para pasar una velada de cena. Llegaron a este restaurante, que tenía la fachada de una cabaña bastante grande, pero por dentro, no era tan sencillo. Había candelabros y cuadros de pintores independientes por doquier.

Los meseros vestían elegantemente, y daban un servicio eficiente. Las mesas eran grandes, con manteles blancos como la nieve, y en el medio, botellas de vino de la casa.

Pero lo mejor de aquel lugar, era cenar en la terraza. Se sentía el viento pasar suavemente por el rostro, y la vista del mar era maravillosa.

Un mesero les señaló la mesa en donde cenarían, a la orilla de aquella terraza, donde la luz de la luna y el esplendor de las estrellas los iluminaban.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, y llegó el postre (El favorito de Kaito: Tarta de moras), Gakupo sirvió un poco de vino, un Château Margaux que había encargado especialmente para la ocasión.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Es un vino muy caro...- dijo Kaito, percibiendo placenteramente el olor que desprendía la copa.

-Se lo pedí a un amigo en Francia. Trabaja en la finca donde lo hacen, así que no fue difícil conseguirlo, y sé lo mucho que te gusta.- y dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Está hecho con un 75% de uva cabernet sauvignon, 20% merlot, 3% petit verdot y 2% cabernet franc. Es uno de los vinos más caros del mundo, costando alrededor de 1.750 dólares la botella cuando aún está en barrica... ¿Sabías eso?-

-Si, lo que no sabía era que TU sabías tanto de vinos.- dijo sorprendido y sonriente, prestando más y más atención a lo que el azulado tenía para decir.

-Cuando mis padres no me obligaban a cantar o bailar, iba con mi abuelo a su viñedo, y me enseñó todo lo que pudo acerca de Vitivinicultura.- sonrió u dio otro sorbo a su copa.

-¡Qué interesante! No sabía aquellas cosas tuyas... Por cierto, tengo algo para ti.- se sacó del bolsillo izquierdo una cajita azul con un moñito de regalo y se lo tendió a Shion.- no es gran cosa, pero creo que expresa muy bien lo que siento.

El azulado vio la cajita con mucha curiosidad, le retiró el moño y la abrió.

Era un guardapelo de oro, que guardaba adentro una foto de ellos dos, y una sentencia grabada:

"De aquí, a la eternidad. Será Nuestra Aventura."

Kaito se llevó una mano a la boca, tapándola para contener la emoción. El guardapelo realmente no importaba, si no el peso que tenían esas palabras. Fue demasiado para el y empezaron a brotarle algunas lágrimas de felicidad. Gakupo acercó su silla para colocarse a su lado, mientras el otro seguía con la mirada fija en el obsequio.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a la playa?- preguntó el samurai, al oído de su hombre para después dar un suave beso en el dorso de la mano.

-A donde quieras.-

Bajaron de la terraza, salieron, y con los zapatos en la mano, caminaron tomados de éstas, descalzos por la orilla del mar. Pero cuando estuvieron alejados lo suficiente de los ojos curiosos, Kaito se abalanzó por sorpresa al cuello del samurai, haciéndolo tropezar y caer sobre la arena.

Besándose apasionadamente, las manos de Kamui rodearon la cintura de su amante, para continuar con su tierno pero voraz beso. Shion se abrazó de su cuello, y murmuraba entre pequeños besos: "Para siempre...", hasta que dejó de hablar, y sólo se quedó ahí. Abrazado.

El samurai lo movió un poco, para mirarlo a la cara, pero su hombre, ya había caído en Morfeo.

-Podrás saber mucho de vinos, pero nunca los has aceptado bien.- dijo divertido, mientras lo cargaba cual princesa, y lo llevaba al auto.

Lo colocó con mucho cuidado, se retiró el saco y lo cubrió con el para darle un gentil beso en los labios del "bello durmiente.

...

Gakupo estacionó el convertible en su respectivo cajón, cargó de nuevo a su amante, tomó el elevador hasta su departamento, entró directamente a la habitación y lo recostó en la cama.

Le quitó los zapatos y el resto de la ropa, para sólo dejarlo en prendas interiores y arroparlo con las sábanas.

El mismo se retiró sus prendas, para quedar igualmente en paños menores y acurrucarse junto a su pareja.

-No dejaré que nadie ni nada te separe de mi lado...- dijo en un esbozo y yació junto a el, quedándose dormido e inmerso en sus fantasías. Que ya no catalogaban como fantasías, pues todo lo que quería... todo lo que necesitaba para vivir, dormía entre sus brazos.


	15. Capítulo 15

NDA: Para comprender mejor, miren el video "Madness of Duke Venomania" by Gakupo.

...

Después de aquella velada, tan llena de emociones y besos tan fuertemente grabados en el alma, Gakupo y Kaito se levantaron temprano en la mañana del día siguiente. Recibiendo el amanecer con un gentil beso, y alistándose para ir al encuentro en el plató del castillo.

Desayunaron algo muy ligero, un café y una pieza de pan dulce, subieron al convertible púrpura del samurai, y con la velocidad del vehículo, no tardaron mucho en arribar.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, ya estaba debidamente adaptado a plató. Len había hecho un pulcro trabajo de dirección. Era una construcción muy grande, y el terreno que ocupaban los jardines y campos abarcaban aproximadamente unas 20 o 25 hectáreas cuadradas.

El portón era enorme, como de seis metros de alto, de madera y sostenido con cadenas. Por dentro, las paredes del patio principal eran de piedra, y había algunos cuartos pequeños alrededor, que casi podían simular la plaza del pueblito.

El interior era distinto, pues por el corredor principal corría una extensa alfombra roja, que terminaba en unos escalones, donde empezaba el área sagrada. Aquella en donde estaba el trono del rey... o en el caso de Gakupo, el trono del Duque.

Paredes de mármol, candelabros llenos de luz, vitrales de colores, llamativos colores... era un lugar realmente histórico y lleno de una imponente estética.

Los dos amantes miraban a sus alrededores llenos de asombro, pues era un lugar lleno de gran peso histórico, hasta que una de las personas de producción les informó:

-Disculpe, señor Shion, La señorita Fujimori lo requiere. Se filmará primero "The Epicurean Daughter of Evil" donde me informaron que tiene usted un cameo. La prueba de vestuario será en breve en el foro B.

Señor Kamui, usted dispone de tres horas libres. Finalizado el video de la señorita, proseguiremos con el suyo. Enviaré a alguien para avisarle de la prueba de vestuario.-

Kaito volteó a ver a su amante, y dijo:

-Bueno, el deber llama. Te veré en el foro B en unas horas para mi cambio de vestuario y la prueba del tuyo ¿Está bien?-

-Me parece perfecto, hasta entonces.-

Se despidieron así sin más. A Gakupo le hubiera encantado poder besarlo como siempre y decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero debía ser paciente. Si el proyecto seguía su curso normal, sólo faltarían unos dos meses para poder anunciar su relación formalmente.

Gakupo salió de aquella majestuosa sala por una puerta que se encontraba en la parte del fondo, y dio con un precioso jardín lleno de flores de todo tipo. Orquídeas, rosas, tulipanes, alcatraces, girasoles, y algunas tan bellas y exóticas que sus nombres le eran un misterio.

Mientras caminaba por el gran jardín, siguiendo el camino de piedra, recordaba lo enamorado que estaba.

"Él es todo lo que necesito... No sé, me siento raro. Nunca había pasado por esta situación. Pero también estoy seguro de lo que siento por el, no quiero a nadie más.

¿Cuándo lo puse a él por encima de mi? No me molesta, pero creo que eso ya implica un sentimiento más fuerte que el propio amor. Ojalá hubiera una palabra para describir eso. La verdad, es que no sólo quiero que anunciemos un noviazgo en la fiesta de cierre... ¡Demonios! Yo sé que voy demasiado rápido, si el proyecto acaba en dos meses, apenas llevaríamos juntos tres meses y medio. Pero realmente lo quiero solamente para mi, quiero que sea sólo mío. Después de todo, nuestra relación empezó prácticamente de la noche a la mañana, así que no creo que represente algún problema si... le pido matrimonio.

¡Si! ¡Eso haré! En la fiesta de cierre del proyecto, le voy a proponer matrimonio..."

El samurai venía inmerso en sus pensamientos, dignos de aquel que goza de las dichas del amor, pero su atención se vio rápidamente atrapada por una escena en particular, una que le era desagradable e incluso, repulsiva.

Luka se encontraba aprisionando a un hombre de producción con sus brazos y labios contra un árbol, mientras el afortunado disfrutaba de lo que Megurine estaba ofreciéndole.

Gakupo quiso pasar desapercibido, siguiendo de frente, pero fue descubierto por la joven CV03, y dejando al de producción confundido y excitado, interceptó al que todavía consideraba "su hombre".

Ya no era secreto entre los fanáticos y el mundo del entretenimiento que ellos ya no eran pareja. Al parecer, cuando tuvieron esa discusión en el centro comercial, alguien escuchó y tomó una que otra foto que después se difundió en las redes sociales y de noticias internacionales. Que el GakuLuka y había terminado, y aunque se especuló mucho al respecto del porqué y los rumores tampoco esperaron, nadie sabía el verdadero motivo de la ruptura.

-¡Gakupo, espera! No es lo que piensas... Bueno, en realidad si lo es, pero pues ¿Qué más da si no lo amo?- dijo en tono muy burlón, casi irónico y sarcástico.

-Ya no me tienes que dar explicaciones, Luka. Ya tenemos vidas apartadas, y la verdad, no te guardo rencor. Lo que vivimos juntos fue bueno, y es con lo que me quedo. Tu deberías seguir con tu vida, dejándome de buscar, así como yo hice con la mía.-

-¿Entonces si estaba en lo correcto? ¡Realmente estás saliendo con alguien más! ¿Es Megpoid, verdad? ¿Salen o sólo te acuestas con ella?- empezó a especular, muy enojada.

-Mira, con quien salga, no es asunto tuyo. Ya no voy a tener esta conversación contigo.- dijo indiferente, siguiendo su camino.

-He notado que últimamente vas con Kaito a todos lados. Te conozco, y si por ti fuera, ya no estarías en su casa. Lo he notado porque van a donde sea en tu auto. Creo que desde la primera semana ya te habrías conseguido un lugar propio, pero no lo has hecho ¿Cierto? ¿Qué ya no te gustan los pechos?- se burló.

-Luka, basta. No te concierne lo que haga o no.- Gakupo se estaba enojando, esta mujer si que era fastidiosa, pero llegó a salvarlo la voz de un muchacho de producción.

-Señor Kamui, su prueba de vestuario empieza en siete minutos, en el foro B. Señorita Megurine, a usted la esperan en el foro A.- informó a los dos y se dio la vuelta, el samurai se disponía a caminar, pero lo sostuvo la firme mano de Luka.

-En el video, tu y yo tenemos algunas escenas eróticas... Tal vez así recuerdes los apasionados momentos en los que me devorabas.-

-O tal vez piense en Gumi, mientras lo hago.- dijo Gakupo mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba a Megurine rabiando y pataleando.

El samurai llegó al foro B, era una enorme carpa provisional, adaptada para fungir como probador y vestidor. También, pasando una cortina estaba la sala de maquillaje, y algunos muchos metros después, del lado derecho, estaba el foro A.

Por frente se encontraba la bodega de utilería, y los camiones de catering.

Entró, y vio un traje morado de época, precioso y bien planchado, con una etiqueta con su nombre. Kaito pasó al interior y lo vio admirando el traje. Lo abrazó por la espalda, y depositó un suave beso en el cuello del hombre.

-Y no has visto el mío...-

-Por cómo va la historia, ya me imagino qué será, ja.-

El samurai tomó su traje y pasó al vestidor, con fina destreza y rapidez, se colocó el traje de varias piezas, se miró al espejo y salió a lucirlo.

-¿Qué te parece?- Kaito abrió los ojos, y dio un suspiro.

-Y-yo... te ves.. este... Creo que hermoso es la palabra más adecuada.- dijo y tragó saliva.

Gakupo se acercó a besarlo, para después susurrarle al oído:

-Quiero ver como te ves con tu traje...-

Y como si se tratase de un hechizo recién suscitado, Kaito tomó un traje envuelto en plástico negro, entró a uno de los cubículos y salió.

-Es la primera vez que uso un vestido...-

-Te queda muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba... Mucho mejor.- Shion se acercó provocativamente al hombre y le preguntó:

-¿Qué tanto te gusta?- Gakupo lo sostuvo de los glúteos y lo sentó en una mesa, en un movimiento rápido y algo brusco.

-Mucho...- dijo en un gemido. Así se empezaron a besar apasionadamente, explorando sus bocas, entrelazando sus lenguas en una armoniosa melodía. Pero Gakupo se separó, como si estuviera alerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el azulado, algo preocupado.

-Nada... creí escuchar un ruido.- dijo, y reanudaron su beso, aunque un poco más calmados.

...

Luka llegó al foro A, Meiko, Miku y Gumi ya estaban vestidas en sus provocativos atuendos. Luka lanzó una mirada asesina sobre la joven de verde, y sobre todos en general, pero más intensa en Megpoid. Así que las chicas salieron acompañando a Meiko a dar la última revisada a los objetos de utilería.

Cuando se vistió y se vio al espejo usando aquel sensual mini vestido, pensó:

"¿Por qué esperar? si me ve así, no creo que aguante los deseos de hacerme suya una vez más. Ja, bien pensado. Soy brillante." Se sonrió al espejo y caminó al foro B.

Las carpas estaban divididas por cortinas, así que su plan era entrar dramáticamente ondulándolas y lanzarse a los brazos del samurai. Pero se frenó, al escuchar una conversación cuyas voces le eran familiares.

-Es la primera vez que uso un vestido...-

-Te queda muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba... Mucho mejor.-

-¿Qué tanto te gusta?-

-Mucho...-

Tomó un pequeño pedazo de la cortina, doblándola lo suficiente para poder ver con un ojo, la escena era... simplemente abrumadora. Sentía como una calidez subía desde sus pies hasta la cabeza, mientras apretaba los puños y temblaba de coraje.

No estaba molesta, tampoco enojada. Estaba simplemente furibunda. Dejó escapar un resoplo de su nariz, y fue descubierta. Gakupo frenó.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada... creí escuchar un ruido.-

Se dio la vuelta, sin hacer ruido, pero ella ya no se controlaba a sí misma. Actuaba por puro instinto y deseo de vengarse.

Se dirigió a uno de los camiones de catering y tomó un pequeño cubierto, envuelto en una servilleta. Después, fue donde estaba la utilería, agarro el cuchillo que se suponía, Kaito le enterraba en el corazón a Gakupo (El cual contaba con resortes, para que al ejercer presión, éste se hundiera.), en el video de "The Madness of Duke Venomania" que se iba a filmar a continuación.

Arrancó la hoja falsa del cuchillo y la cambió por la del cubierto que tomó del camión, haciendo que luciera exactamente igual, pero éste ya no se hundiría cuando se ejerciera presión.

-Te dije que me las pagarías...-

...

Una vez todos reunidos, Len explicó rápidamente la mecánica del rodaje, todos asintieron y se pusieron a trabajar.

Las primeras que aparecían, como parte del harem del duque, eran Luka y Miku. Seguidas Gumi y Meiko.

En algunos momentos, tuvo que besar a Gumi, mientras Kaito, en la parte trasera de las cámaras, se mordía las uñas, pero casi explota en su interior cuando hizo aquellas escenas eróticas con cada una.

Cuando era el turno de Luka, al grabar esa escena de cama, Gakupo pensó que se iba a aprovechar de eso. a fin de cuentas, prácticamente se lo había anunciado unas horas antes. pero para su sorpresa, se comportó muy fría, y con templanza.

"Seguirá enojada por lo que dije de Gumi... en fin. Así es mejor."

Después de tanto erotismo heterosexual, llegó por fin el turno de Kaito. Los estilistas le colocaron pulcramente la peluca rubia, que tenía que removerse una vez hubiese "matado" al malvado duque.

La escena se desarrolló:

Kaito entrando tímidamente por el pasillo del castillo, donde al final de la puerta el duque lo esperaba creyendo que era mujer. La actuación de Gakupo era perfecta, en todo momento permanecía concentrado. Éso inspiró al de ojos azules, así que lo tomó de la mano y empezaron a bailar un hermoso vals.

A pesar de estar actuando, Gakupo salió de personaje un segundo, y Kaito pudo ver en sus ojos lo mucho que lo amaba, mientras el otro planeaba el momento para pedir su mano... pero la voz de Len los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ahora!- grito Kagamine, que era la señal para que Kaito sacara el cuchillo de entre sus vestidos y lo apuñalara.

Así que obedeció, y lo apuñalo en el pecho. Gakupo retomó su actuación impecable, realmente parecía agonizante. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, y apretó sus brazos contra el pecho y se desvanecía poco a poco. Mientras Shion se retiraba la peluca y sonreía, así las chicas del harem salían, libres de los hechizos del malévolo duque.

Kaito salió unos centímetros antes que Gumi, ya que ella era la última en salir. Pero, aunque la mirada de Gakupo iba dirigida a ella, su último mirar fue para el hombre que amaba:

"¿Porqué?" dijo en un último pensamiento, antes de caer desmayado.

...

-¡Corte! Excelente trabajo chicos.- dijo Len, dando fin al rodaje. Kaito volvió divertido, dando brinquitos.

-¡Gakupo, ya levántate! ¿No escuchaste al rubio gritar "Corte"?- dijo divertido.

Pero al parecer Gakupo lo ignoraba, y seguía tirado en el piso de mármol, así que se acercó para levantarlo.

-Gakupo, ya está. Ya terminamos...- lo giró, y vio su herida expulsar sangre, así como de su boca corría un pequeño hilo del rojo elixir y sus ojos veían sin mirar.- Oh, Dios... ¡NO ESTÁ RESPIRANDO! ¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR!-


	16. Capítulo 16

-"Señor Shion, por favor, ábrannos paso... Sigue vivo, pero sus signos son débiles en extremo. Hay que trasladarlo al hospital lo más rápido que podamos"-

-"La ambulancia se va a tardar mínimo una hora en llegar de aquí al hospital. Hay que pedir un helicóptero."-

-"Base, aquí equipo de rescate Sierra Dos Cinco Nueve, necesitamos traslado aéreo inmediato para víctima de acuchillamiento. Diríjanse al Castillo de Aszod, afueras de la ciudad. Cambio."

::Aquí base, a Sierra Dos Cinco Nueve, autorizado el traslado al hospital Allenworth. Tiempo estimado: Dos minutos.::

...

-Señor Shion, soy el Detective Yüma, placa VY2, departamento de Homicidios. Me temo que voy a tener que hacerle algunas preguntas.-

Kaito estaba consternado, perturbado. Estaba asustado. Temía por la vida de su perfecto ideal, y si hubiera una oportunidad en el que él tuviera que sacrificar su propia vida para salvar la de su hombre, no lo pensaría ni una vez.

Estaba sentado en el piso, los paramédicos ya se habían llevado a Gakupo al hospital. El azulado los iba a acompañar, pero la policía no se lo permitió. Debía contestar las preguntas del detective Yüma primero, ya que todo mundo había visto cómo lo apuñalaba.

-¿Estaba usted consciente de que el cuchillo no era falso?-

-¡Claro que no! Nunca habría hecha nada que perjudicase a Gakupo...-

-Mire, yo sólo hago mi trabajo. Y todo apunta en contra de usted.-

-Lo sé... pero...- no terminó de formar una frase cuando rompió a llorar.

Yüma señaló a una mujer, que igualmente llevaba colgada una placa, con la clave VY1.

-Ella es la detective Mizki, lo cuidará hasta que pueda declarar formalmente y se tranquilice.-

Yüma se dirigió a hablar con Meiko y Len, los responsables del proyecto, como líder y director respectivamente.

-¿Se revisó la utilería antes de filmar?- preguntó Yüma.

-Si, lo revisé yo misma antes de empezar el rodaje.- dijo muy preocupada Meiko. -El cuchillo debía de hundirse en el momento que se ejerciera presión, y aunque no se hundiera, la hoja es de goma, así que el riesgo SE SUPONÍA debía ser nulo.-

-¿Quién más tenía acceso al inventario?-

-Sólo Vocaloid y producción. Los demás (extras y personal de apoyo) tenían acceso restringido.- dijo al borde del llanto el jovencito Kagamine.

Yüma anotó varias cosas en su pequeña libreta, la guardó y dijo:

-¿Cuántas cámaras de seguridad hay?-

-Len instaló bastantes. No hay ningún punto ciego en toda el área en la que filmamos...-

-Voy a necesitar todos los videos, pero en especial el de la bodega de utilería y sus alrededores. La verdad, no creo que el señor Shion lo haya hecho a sabiendas.-

-El no lo hizo, no tiene ni el temple para matar un insecto. Repudia la violencia, al igual que Gakupo.-

-Aunque odie hacerlo...- se dio la vuelta. El detective llevaba paso hacia Kaito, asintió la cabeza dirigiéndose a Mizki y dijo: -Lo siento señor Shion, voy a tener que arrestarlo por intento de homicidio, hasta que se me permita investigar más a fondo.

Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usada en su contra ante un tribunal. Tiene derecho a consultar a un abogado y/o a tener a uno presente cuando sea interrogado por la policía. Si no puede contratar uno, se le será designado para representarlo.- fue cuando lo volteó bruscamente y le colocó un par de esposas alrededor de las muñecas.

Kaito no se opuso, tenía los ojos húmedos y la mente en blanco. No podía ni sabía que hacer o qué decir.

-¡No! ¡No se lo pueden llevar! ¡Sabes que él no lo hizo, Yüma!- gritó Miku con desesperación.

-Si no lo hago, voy contra el protocolo. Y además, si no me lo llevo, el verdadero culpable podría buscarlo a el también...-

Todo el mundo palideció ante las palabras del detective. Todos menos una persona.

-¿Y Luka?- preguntó Gumi. Nadie pareció darle importancia a su pregunta.

Megurine se encontraba ya muy lejos del lugar, tomó su auto y llegó a su departamento. Sacó del armario toda la ropa que había dejado el samurai en su partida, aquella noche cuando la encontró en plena faena amorosa con el chico Hatsune.

Empezó a aventar las prendas frenéticamente, y para cuando todas estaban en una pequeña montaña, se abalanzó sobre ellas, rompiendo cada una. Tenía una semblante psicótico en el rostro, y los ojos llenos de ira.

-Te dije que me las ibas a pagar ¡¿NO TE LO DIJE?! ¿Me oyes, Gakupo? ¡Nadie me abandona! ¡NADIE!-

No podía concebir la idea de que algo le fuese negado. Y la persona que le negó aquello que ella más deseaba con inmensa avaricia, pagó con su vida. Y la persona que fue cómplice en negarle lo que le correspondía por derecho, pasaría toda una vida encerrado. Sin nada ni nadie.

...

El helicóptero aterrizó en el helipuerto del Hospital Allenworth, Gakupo iba muy mal de verdad, no reaccionaba, Sólo escuchaba lo que la gente alrededor decía, y lo escuchaba como en sueños... como si se tratase de un susurro.

-"Descripción. ¡Háblenme!"- dijo una voz femenina, Kamui sentía cómo lo movían de una camilla a otra, y empezaban jadear las personas cercanas. Al parecer iban corriendo.

-"Hombre, Veintidós años, Un metro noventa centímetros de estatura, aproximadamente ochenta kilogramos de peso, herida individual provocada por objeto punzocortante. Al parecer iba dirigida al corazón. Logramos detenerle la hemorragia, pero el movimiento del helicóptero hizo que volviera a sangrar."-

-"Llévenlo a Traumatología. ¡Hay que suturar pero ya!"-

-"El Anestesiólogo ya llegó para anestesia general. Los signos vitales son débiles, pero está semiconsciente, al parecer en un tipo de shock."-

-"No hay tiempo, si se le aplica la anestesia, el tiempo que tarde en hacer efecto corre el riesgo de desangrarse. La herida no fue tan profunda, no llegó al corazón ni dañó gravemente el tejido, pero si no le cerramos eso, va a morir...

Yo sé que me escuchas, Gakupo. Lo lamento, pero vas a tener que soportar el dolor. ¡Traigan el equipo!"-

"¿Pero qué es esa voz? ¿Qué tiene que me resulta familiar?" La voz de aquella mujer era similar a la de la doctora que igualmente le suturó la herida en el pecho, que le provocó Kyosuke Kamui, su padre, al renunciar al Chôshû, cuando salió por siempre de Edo.

"Doctora Namine ¿Namine Ritsu?... ¡Argh!" pensó cuando sintió el dolor del acero quirúrgico atravesando su piel, el hilo uniendo su carne nuevamente.

"¿Por qué lo hizo? Yo lo amaba... lo amo. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?" Se lamentaba en sus pensamientos, mientras el dolor de la herida, y las cosidas de la aguja lo hacían agonizar.

...

Al día siguiente, Kaito se encontraba aislado.

Había llegado a la jefatura de policía con el detective Yüma y Mizki. Se encontraba en una sala de interrogatorio con VY2, esperando a que llegara su abogado.

Hiyama Kiyoteru era el abogado que compartían todos los Vocaloid cuando se encontraban en cualquier predicamento legal.

Entró por la puerta, con paso firme y semblante amistoso:

-Buenas tardes, señores. Ya he leído todo el papeleo y estamos preparados para proseguir. Yüma, no lo presiones. Todos sabemos que no lo hizo.- dijo Kiyoteru.

-Lo sé... pero hay que tener una declaración formal en el expediente.-

-Por eso digo, sólo no lo presiones.-

-Haremos esto de la manera más rápida posible ¿De acuerdo?- Kaito y el abogado asintieron. Hiyama se sentó a un lado del azulado.- Sólo quiero que me cuentes acerca de la relación que tienen Kamui Gakupo y tu.-

Yüma y Mizki ya habían a entrevistado a los testigos oculares, pero la joven Megpoid les contó algo muy interesante. Algo que absolutamente nadie sabía de ellos dos, mas que ella.

-Gakupo me dijo que el y Kaito estaban muy enamorados, incluso después de haber terminado su relación con Luka, a el se le veía feliz. De esa felicidad cuando amas a alguien y eres correspondido.

Nunca hablé con Kaito de eso, pero se veía hasta de lejos que estaba enamorado.-

-¿Nuestra relación?- pregunto Shion, temeroso aún de la vida de su amor.

-Kaito, descuida. Puedes hablar.- dijo Kiyoteru tomando su hombro, en señal de que confiara. Yüma asintió.

-Desde hace algunos meses hemos estado saliendo... porque nos amamos.- dijo cuando rompió a llorar.- A el lo había estado engañando Luka con Mikuo, y salió desconsolado a la calle. Ahí lo encontré, porque horas antes, había sido yo el desconsolado por el rechazo de Miku, que había sido mi enamorada desde hace bastante.

Estuvo viviendo conmigo, y un día llegó Luka y Mikuo a mi departamento para verme, pero Luka me exigía por ver a Gakupo y yo la mandé a la mierda. El también lo hizo, y sólo le dijo: "Esto no se va a quedar así. Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie." Eso lo recuerdo bien.- Un oficial golpeó la puerta, buscando a la detective Mizki, así que salió. Hiyama le tendió un pañuelo a Kaito, lo tomó agradecido y secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Mira, ahora estoy pidiendo la autorización de revisar las cintas de seguridad, pero esa cuestión administrativa puede llegar a tardar hasta dos días. Hasta entonces, tendrás que quedarte aquí, boletinado como el victimario. Nadie de tus amigos, ni de aquí creen que lo hayas hecho. Ni yo, pero hasta no tener las pruebas, no te podemos descartar.- informó el detective Yüma.

Mizki entró a la sala.

-La Doctora Namine me acaba de informar que el señor Kamui ya está estabilizado, pero sus signos vitales son débiles todavía. La hoja del cuchillo no llegó al corazón ni lastimó mucho los tejidos alrededor, pero perdió mucha sangre.

-¡¿Vive?! ¡VIVE!- Nunca nadie le informó el estado de su hombre, si vivía o no había sido desconocido por el.- ¡Por favor, dejen que lo vea! ¡Necesito verlo y saber que está bien!- gritaba Kaito suplicante. Se puso de pie y quería salir de la sala, pero Yüma y Kiyoteru lo detuvieron, y lo devolvieron a su asiento.

-Kaito, escúchame, no puedes salir.- dijo el abogado, tratando de contenerlo.

-No lo entiendes... ¡TENGO QUE VERLO!- decía el azulado, forcejeando contra los hombres.

-Escucha, hay algo que puedo hacer para que lo veas más pronto.- Shion se tranquilizó un poco al oír las palabras de Hiyama, pero aunque ya se encontraba sentado, seguía muy ansioso.- Yüma, tengo algunos hilos que puedo mover para conseguirte ese permiso, tal vez tarde unas horas, pero la autorización la tienes hoy. Te lo prometo, Kai.-

El hombre de la gran bufanda bajó su cabeza y la cubrió con sus brazos, sentía que toda su vida se iba haciendo añicos.

...

Gakupo abrió levemente los ojos, la luz lo lastimaba. Por todos lados había luz. Volteó la cabeza para desviar esa maldita iluminación, vio un rostro alegre, que lo recibía con gusto.

-Me alegra que ya estés respondiendo. Nunca me he olvidado de ti. En realidad que eres fuerte, Gakupo. Sólo has dormido un día entero, la mayoría tardaría alrededor de unos cinco días en siquiera abrir los ojos. Pero supongo que lo samurai te hace un hueso duro de roer.-

-¿Ritsu...?- dijo con esfuerzo.

-Tranquilo, ya estás estable. No te fuerces a hablar. Aunque logramos suturarte a tiempo, perdiste mucha sangre. Casi mueres desangrado, de hecho, me sorprende que estés consiente.- dijo Namine, mientras revisaba la vía de medicamento.

-¿Porqué lo hizo...? Yo... me ama, lo amo.- dijo agitadamente, se quejó un poco del dolor del pecho, aunque estaba anestesiado, dolía todavía. Se llevó una mano sobre la herida.- Me traicionó... igual que en Edo. Salvajes... Lo odio... Lo amo.-

Dicho eso, se quedó dormido. Ritsu le aplicó un sedante en la vía, para que no se agitara.

Salió de la habitación, anotó el progreso y los signos del samurai en los registros y tomó el teléfono.

-Con la detective VY1 Mizki, por favor. Soy la Doctora Namine Ritsu.-

::¿En qué puedo ayudarla, Doctora?::

-Hablo para informar que el señor Kamui ya he despertado. Ya reacciona, pero sigue muy débil. Hemos logrado estabilizar sus signos, pero perdió mucha sangre durante la hemorragia. No hubo perforación ni rasguños en el corazón, sólo daños no tan leves en el tejido.-

::Le informaré enseguida al detective Yüma. Gracias por avisar, Doctora.::

-Hasta luego.-

...

Pasaron unas tres horas desde que Kiyoteru y Yüma se habían retirado de la sala de interrogatorio, dejando a Kaito sólo con sus pensamientos.

Yüma se encontraba enredado en problemas administrativos, y Hiyama aún más. Moviendo todas sus influencias para acelerar la autorización para revisión de los videos de seguridad.

A Kaito no le importaba pasar toda una eternidad en prisión siempre y cuando su amor viviera, no le importaba lo que pasara con el. Sólo quería asegurarse una vez que el amor de su vida, estaba bien.

Kiyoteru irrumpió en la oficina de Yüma, con unos papeles en la mano, con sudor en la frente y el traje desaliñado. No había sido fácil, pero lo consiguió.

-¡Tengo la autorización!- gritó.

Yüma soltó todos los expedientes que tenía, los aventó en su escritorio, y se dirigió a la sala audiovisual a ver el video de la bodega de utilería, ubicado veinte minutos antes del inicio del rodaje del clip de Gakupo.

Con el iban la detective Mizki y el abogado de Kaito, Kiyoteru.

Se apreciaba a Meiko haciendo la revisión de inventario, checando cada objeto que se iba a ocupar. Después, a Luka, en su provocativo atuendo, caminando duramente fuera del camión uno de catering, con un objeto cubierto. Su cuerpo cubría lo que hacía con el cuchillo de goma, pero no había duda de que ella y que el arma estaban involucrados.

Pusieron otro video, esta vez del camión uno de catering, donde se le veía tomando un cuchillo del cajón de cubiertos, para acto seguido ir a la bodega. Recordó que antes de eso, tuvo que haberse puesto aquel vestuario.

-Pon en la pantalla la cámara del foro A. Tengo entendido que ahí estaban las mujeres...- dijo Yüma.

El asistente obedeció, y se veía a Megurine luciendo molesta, muy molesta. Apenas entraba a cambiarse, vio a las otras chicas salir, y minutos después, ella salió igualmente.

-Según los videos... ¿A dónde se dirige después de eso?-

Mizki que estaba viendo en otra pantalla, dijo:

-Al foro B, donde se encontraban los hombres. Detective... mire su reacción.- Todos pusieron atención a la rabieta que hacía después de espiar por la cortina del foro.

-Mizki... vaya con Shion. Pregúntale qué hacía en el foro B a las 14.30 horas.- ordenó Yüma, y así VY1 se dirigió a la habitación, donde Kaito estaba dando vueltas desesperadamente.

La puerta se abrió y la detective entró.

-Señor Shion, la respuesta de la pregunta que voy a hacerle es crucial.- Kaito asintió nervioso.- ¿Dónde estaba a las 14.30 horas del día del incidente?-

El azulado empezó a pensar cautelosamente, haciendo los cálculos de tiempo correspondientes.

-En la mañana estaba haciendo el cameo con Meiko... después de eso, me quedé a ver como terminaban de rodar. Len me dijo que fuera al foro B a cambiarme para el video que seguía a eso de las 14.20. Ahí encontré a Gakupo probándose su traje, después yo el mío. Pero... nos dejamos llevar un poco. Estuvimos besándonos unos minutos y después salimos.- dijo con pesar.

Mizki abrió los ojos sorprendida y salió corriendo buscando a Yüma. Habiéndose reunido con el, le contó la respuesta del azulado.

-¿Recuerdas la amenaza que dijo Megurine a Gakupo cuando lo fue a buscar? A mi me suena a un crimen pasional... Los encontró besándose y se enojó. Y al parecer mucho.- dijo Kiyoteru.

-Estuve leyendo los perfiles psicológicos de cada uno. me llamó la atención que tenía leves tendencias sociópatas. No me sorprendería que en un arranque de ira, se volviera totalmente instintiva y visceral, pero al mismo tiempo fría y calculadora.- Yüma se sorprendió de aquello y habló por su radio.- Aquí VY2, necesito refuerzos para arresto. Sujeto posiblemente armado y violento. Femenino, veinte años. Megurine Luka. Patio número dos, partimos en tres minutos.-

-¿Y Kaito?- preguntó el abogado.

-Mizki, lleva a Kiyoteru con Shion, y si lo desea, que vea los videos.-

Después de ser declarado libre de sospecha, Kaito casi suplicó ver las grabaciones.

Mizki y Kiyoteru iban aclarando algunas partes, hasta que todo cobró sentido para el joven de azul.

Vio el momento donde Luka cambiaba la hoja de la daga por una hoja filosa de verdad.

"Yo... lo herí, casi lo mato, por su culpa..."

-No puede ser...-


	17. Capítulo 17

... -Estuve leyendo los perfiles psicológicos de cada uno. me llamó la atención que tenía leves tendencias sociópatas. No me sorprendería que en un arranque de ira, se volviera totalmente instintiva y visceral, pero al mismo tiempo fría y calculadora.- Yüma se sorprendió de aquello y habló por su radio.- Aquí VY2, necesito refuerzos para arresto. Sujeto posiblemente armado y violento. Femenino, veinte años. Megurine Luka. Patio número dos, partimos en tres minutos.-

-¿Y Kaito?- preguntó el abogado.

-Mizki, lleva a Kiyoteru con Shion, y si lo desea, que vea los videos.-

Yüma se dirigió a su oficina, para tomar un chaleco protector (el cual colocó debajo de sus ropas), y su arma, por si se daba el caso de tener que responder con violencia. Una vez preparado, se dirigió al patio número dos, dónde dos patrullas y cuatro oficiales lo esperaban para brindarle el respaldo que necesitaba. Subió como copiloto de una de las patrullas y partieron al departamento de CV03.

El vehículo salió de la estación, con la sirena sonando por lo alto, había mucho tráfico, pero los automóviles iban abriendo paso como podían a las patrullas.

"Justo hoy tenía que ser el Festival de la nieve en Sapporo" pensó VY2. Las personas abrían paso a los oficiales, pero era un tanto tardado pasar, ya que el desfile adornaba toda la calle, inmovilizando la mayoría de la vialidad.

Después de algunos gritos al son de "Muévanse" y "A un lado", las autoridades consiguieron llegar al departamento de Luka, subieron el elevador y Yüma golpeó fuertemente la puerta.

-¡Señorita Megurine! ¡Abra la puerta! ¡Tenemos una orden de arresto!- al no haber respuesta, desenfundó el arma y dijo: -Procedan.-

Dos de los oficiales igualmente sacaron su pistola nueve milímetros y de una patada, lograron derribar la puerta.

Yüma entro con cautela, revisando cada lugar y afirmando que se encontraba despejado. Escuchaba el ruido de la televisión encendida, así que se dirigió al living muy cuidadosamente., pero pronto se dio cuenta de que todo el lugar estaba vacío. No había señales de Megurine por ninguna parte.

La televisión estaba en el canal siete, en las noticias de las doce. Tenía que ver aquello en algo, lo presentía. Pero una llamada de Mizki por radio lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

::Detective, aquí VY1... tenemos una situación::

-Aquí VY2 ¿Qué pasa?-

::Al parecer uno de los paramédicos que atendió a Kamui en Aszod, reveló anónimamente al canal siete su estado de salud. Gracias a que hemos mantenido confidencialmente el caso, no reveló más detalles::

-¿Al canal siete? ¿Cuándo transmitieron esta fuga de información?-

::Hace aproximadamente media hora:: Yüma sintió cómo cobraba sentido todo. Megurine se había enterado del estado de salud de Gakupo y ahora iba a terminar lo que había empezado. Debía detenerle.

-¡Todos! ¡A Allenworth! ¡PERO YA!- dijo mientras se dirigía corriendo a la puerta.

Los oficiales le siguieron, corriendo igualmente. Bajaron del piso y subieron nuevamente a las patrullas y sonando las sirenas, se dirigieron al hospital. ¡Pero vaya que había tráfico!

Yüma empezaba a sospechar que no llegaría a tiempo.

...

Ése día, Luka se levantó muy temprano por la mañana, y recogió los restos de las ropas de Gakupo para guardarlas en bolsas de basura y dejarlas en el contenedor del edificio.

Estaba furiosa, pero satisfecha de lo que había provocado. No se arrepentía ni un poco. Se lo merecían aquellos dos, por negarle lo que era suyo por derecho.

Después de un rato de vagar en sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar una taza de café. Un furioso café, a decir verdad. Cuando dio el primer sorbo se fue tranquilizando, el calor de aquella bebida recorriendo su cuerpo era como un suave bálsamo para su ira.

Pero sonó el teléfono, quebrantando su "paz interior".

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Contestó furiosa.

::¿Luka? ¡No lo vas a creer!:: dijo Meiko feliz ::Prende el televisor en el canal siente::

-Meiko, odio ver el noticiero...-

::¡Hazme caso!:: expresó con emoción notoria y colgó el teléfono.

A Megurine le pareció extraño, así que por mera curiosidad obedeció. La conductora del noticiero era la prima de Hatsune Miku: Akita Neru. Recordaba vagamente que algunos meses atrás, Miku parloteaba tonterías de que su prima estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que su carrera periodística ascendiera, pero... ¿Qué diablos le hizo creer a Meiko que esto le interesaba?.

Estuvo apunto de apagar la televisión, molesta, pero fue algo que dijo Neru, lo que hizo que la pelirrosa pusiera atención:

"-... Y en otras noticias, el conocido cantante del grupo musical 'Vocaloid', Kamui Gakupo, sufrió un terrible accidente ayer en el castillo de Aszod. Al parecer, se estaban grabando los videoclips del nuevo proyecto musical del grupo, cuando una falla en la utilería lo dejó herido de gravedad. La información ha sido proporcionada anónimamente por uno de los paramédicos que atendió al señor Kamui. Hasta ahora sólo se nos dijo que fue 'un descuido en la utilería', pero no se nos revelaron más detalles del accidente. Afortunadamente, Kamui ya está fuera de peligro y siendo tratado en el hospital Allenworth. La doctora Namine Ritsu, quién fue quien salvó la vida del cantante y actor, no quiso hacer comentarios al respecto. Los detectives VY1 Mizki y VY2 Yüma, que son los responsables del caso, han sido difíciles de contactar, pero seguiremos intentando. El estudio del canal siete le mandamos la mejor de las suertes y una recuperación pronta. Pasando a otro tema, el festival de la nieve ha inundado las calles de la ciudad...-"

Luka quedó atónita. "¿Cómo es posible que no haya muerto? Ni para eso sirve el inútil de Kaito..." pensó.

Tomó su bolso, las llaves de su deportivo rosa y se dispuso a encarar una vez más al hombre.

"A Allenworth, entonces".

Tardó un poco en llegar, ya que el festival de la nieve empezaba a atraer a la gente, pero no había tanto jaleo. Cuando entró al hospital, preguntó por la doctora Namine Ritsu y la dirigieron al quinto piso.

Tomó el elevador, y vio a la mujer que lucía un cabello casi tan largo como el de ella misma, de color rojo, una bata y un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello. Con un gafete que decía "Dra. Namine Ritsu".

-¿Doctora Ritsu? Vengo a ver a Gakupo. Es mi novio.-

-¡Ah! Tu debes de ser Luka.- dijo la doctora. "¿Cómo es eso? Soy mundialmente conocida, idiota." pensó la pelirrosa, pero contestó de igual manera.

-Así es, vengo a ver como está y hablar con el un momento.-

-Supongo que puedo dejar que lo veas, pero sólo por un momento. No puede agitarse demasiado, y debe descansar.-

-Con unos minutos será suficiente.-

-Por supuesto. Es la habitación 502. Que no se exalte demasiado, por favor.-

Era el permiso suficiente que necesitaba, sin decir más fue a la habitación indicada. Se concentró un poco antes de entrar, porque no iba a hacer ella el trabajo sucio. Iba a hacer algo mucho mejor, así que continuó y abrió la puerta, asomándose a medias.

Gakupo estaba ahí, con la televisión encendida pero en silencio, mientras perdía su mirada en la ventana con los ojos desbordantes de miseria.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres, Luka?- dijo sin dirigirle la mirada. Tenía realmente buen oído y buena vista periférica. Samurai, lo quisiera o no después de todo.

-Vine a ver como estabas...-

-Tu y tu intento de compasión se pueden ir mucho a la mierda.- dijo el hombre molesto. Estaba de muy mal humor.

-Sólo vine a advertirte. Cuando estábamos grabando el video, y estábamos en nuestra escena... Kaito tuvo un arranque de celos y nadie se dio cuenta cuando cambió el cuchillo y te apuñaló a traición.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, dignas de un premio Oscar.

-¡Ja! Es curioso que utilices la palabra "traición" sin morderte. No te creo, así que lárgate.-

-Como quieras, pero el ya lo confesó. Lo habrían metido a prisión de no ser porque Kiyoteru le consiguió una fianza. Una muy cara, pero nada que no se pudiera costear...-

Gakupo abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Quitó la pesada mirada de aquella ventana y la dirigió a Luka, que aún seguía brotando lágrimas hipócritas.

-¿Y cómo podrías saber tu eso?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad y genuino temor.

-Uno de los detectives que lleva el caso: VY1 Mizki. Es una amiga muy cercana y me ha contado porque le he estado insistiendo en que me mantenga al tanto de lo que pasaba con el responsable de que te encuentres así. En fin, sólo quería advertirte. Yo me voy de la ciudad, porque tal vez venga a por mi igualmente. Ten cuidado.-

Dicho eso, y antes de marcharse pudo ver como los ojos del samurai se llenaban de consternación constante, de miseria, y de nada de esperanza para vivir.

Tomó de nuevo el ascensor, hasta la planta baja para el acceso al estacionamiento. Mientras el elevador bajaba, iba riendo escandalosamente. "Mi trabajo está hecho" pensó.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejándola salir, pero justo cuando puso un pie afuera, le gritaban desde una mediana distancia.

-¡Megurine Luka! ¡Deténgase ahí!-

...

Yüma seguía atascado en el tráfico. El festival de la nieve cada vez atraía a más personas y le impedía progresivamente avanzar. Se empezaba a preocupar, si no salía a tiempo, CV03 podría llegar a hacer una maldita masacre a Allenworth.

Las patrullas lograron avanzar unos cuantos metros, pero no era nada a comparación de lo lejos que quedaba el hospital. "Necesito encontrar una manera de llegar", pensó.

Su atención se vio atrapada en un edificio alto, con unas gárgolas en la punta. "El hotel Yoshiwara...". Rápidamente sacó su radio y contactó a VY1.

-Mizki, el festival de la nieve nos impedirá llegar a tiempo. Necesito que envíes un helicóptero.-

::Pero no hay un helipuerto remotamente cerca de su ubicación. El más cercano es el de Allenworth::

-El hotel Yoshiwara tiene la azotea lo suficientemente amplia. Recógeme ahí. Trae contigo a Shion, Hiyama y tres Operaciones Especiales.-

::Enseguida, detective. Estaremos ahí en cinco minutos::

-Que sea menos. Si no llegamos, puede que sea demasiado tarde.-

::Entendido, comandante::

VY2 se apresuró. Corrió entre la gente al hotel, entró y tomó el elevador. Fue lo bastante rápido y llegó al mismo tiempo que el helicóptero. Cuando Kaito seguía intentando (fallidamente) asimilar lo que había visto en los videos, Hiyama le avisó que iban a por Luka, pero que había que apresurarse, puesto que ella se dirigía a Allenworth probablemente a terminar lo que había empezado.

Corrió desesperadamente junto a su abogado, Mizki y tres hombres corpulentos más hacia el patio número uno a tomar un helicóptero, y en cuestión de minutos descendían sobre el Yoshiwara para unírseles Yüma.

::Tiempo estimado a hospital Allenworth, dos minutos:: dijo el piloto.

Para cuando llegaron al hospital, Yüma había estado planeando una estrategia en su cabeza.

-Mizki, que Hiyama y Shion vayan contigo. Kamui se encuentra en el quinto piso. Tienes autorizado usar la fuerza, si es necesario. Los OPS y yo, iremos a la planta baja. ¡Vayan!-

-¡Sí, señor!- gritó VY1. Kaito y Kiyoteru fueron a las escaleras para bajar al quinto piso. El hospital sólo tenía seis, así que no tardaron mucho. Ya en el piso donde se encontraba el samurai, Mizki vio a Ritsu.

-Doctora ¿Megurine Luka ha venido?- preguntó agitada.

-Ah, si. Justo acaba de retirarse de ver a Gakupo. Mire, justo se acaba de cerrar el elevador. Ahí va.- dijo sin importancia, haciendo un leve señalamiento a la cabina, para después volver a hacer sus anotaciones.

-¡Yüma, se dirige hacia la planta baja en el elevador!- gritó a su radio.

::Copiado, que seguridad cierre todos los accesos al primer piso. Nadie entra y nadie sale ¿Entendido?::

-Afirmativo.-

Cuando VY2 recibió la advertencia de su compañera, entraba al hospital apenas.

-¡TODO EL MUNDO SALGA! ¡POLICÍA DE LA CIUDAD!- todos se sorprendieron, pero obedecieron rápidamente, ya que sabían el protocolo.

Era una recepción enorme, así que apresuraron el paso para llegar al elevador de donde iba a salir la pelirrosa. Las puertas se abrieron, y ella emergió a través.

-¡Megurine Luka! ¡Deténgase ahí!- gritó VY2 con placa en mano.- ¡Tenemos una orden para arrestarla!-

La mujer se vio acorralada, no tenía a donde huir ahora. Se acercó al detective de cabello rosa, igualmente. Y le dijo en un tono malditamente sensual:

-Si me das cinco minutos de ventaja, te doy las mejores horas de tu vida.- se sonrió.

-Eso no va a suceder. ¡Arréstenla!- Los OPS obedecieron, soltaron por un momento sus pesados rifles, y los dejaron caer sobre sus cuerpos, pues las correas los detenían. Se dispusieron a arrestar a la mujer.

-No debiste de hacer eso, cariño.- dijo Luka.

En ése momento ella empujó al detective, haciéndolo tropezar y caer de espaldas contra el suelo. De la nada, se encontraba frente a su propia arma apuntándole. Megurine le había retirado el arma de la funda sin que el se diese cuenta. Los OPS volvieron a tomar su rifle y mientras le apuntaban, uno de ellos gritó:

-¡Baje el arma y ponga las manos sobre la cabeza!-

-"Eso no va a suceder" ¿Cierto?- dijo burlonamente mientras seguía apuntando el arma a Yüma. El hombre se levantó y Luka le siguió con la pistola.- Les vas a decir que me dejen de apuntar, y me vas a dejar salir de aquí, ¿entendido?-

VY2 la miró con desagrado. El no iba a ceder, nunca cedía. Y menos lo iba a hacer frente a una desquiciada. Realmente no tenía idea qué pasaba por la mente de aquella mujer... De verdad no podía ser tan tonta como para pensar que realmente tenía una escapatoria de aquella situación.

Pero tal vez, el tenía que arriesgar un poco más para poder sacarle las garras para siempre, para que ya no pudiera hacer más daño. Su perfil psicológico lo aprendió de memoria.

Psicópata y con tendencias sociópatas, fría, manipuladora... visceral.

Yüma sabía muy bien que la decisión que estaba por tomar, no era suya, ni de nadie. Y sin embargo estaba dispuesto a tomarla, era egoísta y jugaría a ser Dios por un momento. Pero no sonaba tan mal en aquel instante.

Luka era el tipo de personas que, no importa a cuanta gente pisoteara, mientras pudiera llegar a la cima se sentiría victoriosa y no tendría ningún tipo de absurdo remordimiento. Aunque fuese por un pequeño y patético momento. Cerró los ojos y se dijo a si mismo que un mal pequeño por un bien mayor valía la pena.

Lo único que lamentaba, era no tener la posibilidad de ver a su amor de nuevo. Era frío y serio la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando miraba a los ojos de su amor, se volvía alguien totalmente distinto.

"Te amaré incluso en la otra vida..."

Depende que decidiera ella, y a donde apuntara... tendría una posibilidad en dos de sobrevivir. Pero seguiría existiendo el riesgo de que ella disparara a lo seguro.

-Primero muerto.-

-Vale, me funciona.-

Luka disparó el arma y Yüma cayó.


	18. Capítulo 18

NDA: Este capítulo va a ser un One Shot. Voy a explicar aquí la relación que llevan Hiyama Kiyoteru y VY2 Yüma.

...

Me vi reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes... y entonces supe que era el. Él y nadie más.

Mi nombre es Kiyoteru, y cuando lo conocí, teníamos la inocente edad de nueve años.

Mi padre era abogado, mi mamá murió cuando yo nací, así que realmente nunca la conocí. Mi papá siempre trató de darme lo que necesitaba, pero por lo mismo casi nunca pasé tiempo con el, así que podría decirse que crecí solo... Bueno, solo no, pero sin el muy presente en mi vida.

Cuando cumplí los ocho años y medio nos mudamos a un lindo vecindario, calles limpias, vecinos agradables. De hecho, vivíamos junto a la casa del comandante de la policía de la ciudad.

Así que teníamos la sensación de seguridad.

Cuando por fin comenzó el ciclo escolar, evidentemente me encontraba nervioso. Intentas que no te importe demasiado, pero siempre buscas aceptación social de algún modo. Así que haciendo toda inseguridad de lado subí al autobús, donde todos los lugares se encontraban ocupados, a excepción de uno hasta el fondo.

Me senté ahí y comencé a observar. Todos los demás niños se apretujaban acosando a un muchacho de mi edad, y aparentemente de mi curso. No supe en ése momento porqué le armaban a aquel chico tal jaleo, sino hasta en la hora del almuerzo en el comedor.

Los niños se volvieron a juntar alrededor de aquel muchacho, tenía los ojos verdes más intensos que jamás hubiera visto, cabello brillosamente rosado y la expresión más fuerte y firme como para pertenecer a un niño de mi edad.

Resultó que su padre era el comandante de la policía, así que me enteré indirectamente, que era mi vecino.

Como era de esperarse, el era muy popular y raramente lo dejaban solo. Pero aún así, sus ojos intensos revelaban mucha soledad. Que sus "amigos" sólo estaban con el por mera conveniencia.

Pasaron algunos meses y aunque me moría por hablarle, la multitud siempre me echaba del lugar. Fue sino hasta un día que regresábamos a nuestras casas en el autobús, que pude acercarme, mientras el se dirigía a su puerta.

-¡Hola! ¿Te llamas Yüma, cierto?- me miró con incredulidad, incluso con cierta inseguridad, pero me respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Quién eres tu?-

-Me llamo Kiyoteru, pero aveces me llaman Yotu. Soy de tu curso y tu vecino... espero algún día ser tu amigo.-

-Yo no tengo amigos.- dijo mientras me daba la espalda y cerraba la puerta de su hogar en mis narices.

Normalmente eso me hubiera bastado para terminar con mis intentos de ser su amigo, pero había algo en esos ojos, algo que no pude dejar pasar.

Tenía que estar a su lado para apoyarlo, llámenlo como quieran, pero no podía abandonarlo. A pesar de estar todo el tiempo rodeado de personas y ser el más popular, estaba en una constante soledad.

Me dí la vuelta, dispuesto a volver a mi casa, pero la puerta que se me había cerrado en la cara volvió a abrirse, y se asomó con inseguridad aquel muchacho.

-¿Quieres pasar? Mamá cocinó estofado de pollo...- me preguntó cabizbajo, pero el inseguro ahora era yo.

-¿De verdad quieres que pase?-

-¿Tienes otra cosa que hacer?- me pareció ver un brote de desilusión.

-No, para nada, pero acabas de...-

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte. Sólo... lo siento.-

-De acuerdo.- sonreí y me acerqué a el. Entonces abrió la puerta aún más para que pudiera pasar.

Su casa era muy parecida a la mía, nada muy extravagante. Lo único que me llamó la atención era que en el centro de la sala, justo por encima de la chimenea, había un retrato muy grande de un señor no muy viejo. pero tampoco tan joven. De cabello rosado igualmente y los ojos verdes también, pero inexpresivo, en extremo.

Me quedé admirando la pintura y Yüma empezó a explicarme.

-El es Hanasaki Yümiya. Mi abuelo. El era comandante de la policía, como mi padre... y algún día yo igual lo seré. ¿Y tus padres, Yotu?-

-Mi padre es abogado, y yo también quiero serlo algún día. Mi madre murió cuando yo nací.-

-Lo lamento...-

-No importa, no puedo lamentar a una persona que nunca conocí, aunque me hubiera gustado crecer con mi mamá. Papá dice que la vida te pone ciertas pruebas para probarte, y que si las superamos, podemos hacernos llamar hombres de valor.-

-Eso suena muy bien cuando lo dices.-

-Amo a papá, aunque rara vez lo veo, trabaja todo el día... Por cierto ¿porqué dices que no tienes amigos? Te veo con muchos siempre.-

-Te explicaré eso después de comer, ven.-

Después de haber comido, nos dirigimos a su cuarto a jugar videojuegos. Mi padre no llegaría sino hasta en la noche, así que todavía tenía tiempo de sobra.

-Verás, como mi padre es policía todos quieren que les de visto bueno para favores, así que por eso estoy rodeado constantemente de personas hipócritas.-

-Entiendo, pero debes de saber que yo de verdad quiero ser tu amigo.-

-¿Y por qué?- esta vez me miró muy serio. Había en sus ojos un reflejo desafiante, así que tenía que cuidar mis siguientes palabras.

-Porque... de verdad así lo siento.- no salieron más palabras que aquellas. Era lo único que tenía para decir.

-De acuerdo.- me dijo en un tono más amable y sincero.

Dejamos la tarde ahí y yo regresé a casa, tenía muchas ganas de contarle a papá lo que había sucedido ese día, pero como siempre, llegó muy cansado, me dio un beso en la frente y sin quitarse de encima el traje se durmió sobre la cama. Sólo le quité los zapatos, le dí otro beso en la mejilla y lo arropé con las sábanas.

-Gracias, papá.-

Así fueron los siguientes tres años, Yüma y yo siendo muy amigos, nuestros padres dejando el alma en el trabajo y divirtiéndonos y conociéndonos cada vez más después de la escuela.

Todo era muy tranquilo, una rutina muy linda y divertida. Hasta que un día pasó lo inimaginable, algo que cambiaría nuestras vidas, pero la suya sobre todo.

El narcotráfico de la ciudad estaba en ascenso, y por supuesto, el jefe de la policía tenía los ojos bien puestos en eso. Nunca supe muy bien qué pasaba con ese asunto, pero de lo que si me enteré bien, era de que el padre de Yüma, Hanasaki Yümio, tenía en su poder pruebas irrefutables del manejo y comercio ilícito de sustancias adictivas en contra de la líder del clan yakuza Yowane... pruebas que manejaba de forma confidencial. Al menos eso memoricé de lo que tanto repetía mi padre (Que trabajaba en la fiscalía del ayuntamiento. No trabajaba en el caso, pero su superior era el responsable).

Las pruebas nunca se revelaron.

El día en que enjuiciaban las actividades ilícitas de Yowane Haku, el jefe Hanasaki no apareció, a pesar de haber salido de su casa la mañana de aquel día.

Pasaron nueve días sin que nadie supiera nada del jefe, la madre de Yüma y él mismo, se encontraban desesperados, sin saber nada acerca de su familia. Hasta que el décimo día, un oficial llamó a su puerta. Yo observaba todo desde mi ventana, ya que mi amigo no quería salir ni hablar con nadie hasta que no supiera de su padre, así que cuando la madre de Yüma atendió y éste se quitó la gorra para hacer una reverencia con un semblante triste... ella supo que el jefe Yümio ya no volvería.

Por falta de pruebas en contra de la líder yakuza Yowane Haku, fue absuelta de todos los cargos. Aunque todo mundo sabía que ella era el cerebro detrás de la violencia, las adicciones y las muertes de muchas personas, no había evidencia de que ella fuera la responsable.

Mi padre y yo fuimos al funeral del jefe. Recuerdo que Yüma no me dirigió ni la palabra ni la mirada aquel día, pero me sostuvo fuertemente de la mano mientras lloraba con ahogo, y con su otra mano, sostenía a su madre. Ella le acarició la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo, como despidiéndose de su difunto esposo, pero sin derramar una lágrima.

Se dio lugar a la lectura de testamento, y ahí decía que el jefe había dejado un paquete para Yüma. Que era su deber abrirlo en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, así que por mientras, aquel maletín lo iba a guardar el mejor amigo de Hanasaki Yümio: su asesor legal y un hombre de su entera confianza. Nadie sabía su nombre, pero le llamaban "Big Al".

...

Tres años pasaron desde aquel evento, nosotros estábamos en la cumbre de la adolescencia y nuestros padres (su madre y mi padre) decidieron casarse. Nunca supe en qué momento empezaron a salir, pero la madre de Yüma siempre fue muy cariñosa conmigo, y mi padre y mi nuevo hermanastro parecían tolerarse bastante bien.

Así que continuamos nuestra vida escolar, siendo los mejores amigos y ahora hermanos. Pero nunca voy a olvidar aquel día especial, en que unos amigos del instituto nos invitaron a tomar unos tragos.

Si, claro, apenas éramos unos chavales, pero queríamos sentir aquella adrenalina de portarnos como chicos malos. Así que ése día después de la jornada escolar, avisamos en nuestra casa que no regresaríamos sino hasta en la noche por un "proyecto de último momento".

Llegamos a casa de un amigo nuestro, toda la escuela sabía que en la casa de Utatane Piko se hacían las mejores fiestas de la colonia. Y así era, sus padres casi nunca estaban y trataban de compensarlo siendo extremadamente permisivos con el. Así que por motivo de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, nos invitó incluso a nosotros (que para entonces, éramos dos años menor que el y el resto de sus amigos).

La música sonaba por lo alto, chicos bailando y emborrachándose por doquier, las mujeres enseñando sus atributos... y nosotros sólo viendo. Piko se nos acercó (evidentemente ebrio) con un par de cervezas, Yüma tomó la suya y se volteó a hablar con una chica... creo que su nombre era Mizki. Ella era un año mayor que nosotros, pero todo el mundo sabía que estaba enamorada de mi hermanastro.

No supe porqué. pero pude sentir una pequeña punzada en el estómago cuando ella le acarició la mejilla... Yo me volví molesto a hablar con Piko y a aceptarle la cerveza que me tendía, pero en vez de eso, alejó la botella de mi y me susurró al oído "Acércate."

Por simple instinto o curiosidad, no sé bien cuál de ellas fue, obedecí. Me tomó por la cintura y me abrazó, con su otra mano tomó la botella de cerveza y la acercó a mis labios. La bebida pasaba por mi boca con mucha gentileza, y se sentían bien sus atenciones... pero algo no estaba bien.

-No la tomes toda, tienes que compartir.-

No entendí a qué se refería, pero empecé a tener una idea de lo que hablaba cuando devoraba mis labios frenéticamente. Quise liberarme del abrazo y del beso, pero nunca fui muy fuerte y en cambio el era un atleta (Mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela).

-Piko... espera... detente.-

-Vamos, Yotu: lo deseas. El cuarto de mis padres es caliente y hace frío... ¿Por qué no me das un masaje?-

-P-pero yo...-

-¿Me vas a decir que es tu primera vez?- no supe qué contestarle. Sólo me quedé helado y pensando... realmente sería mi primera vez. Ni siquiera había dado mi primer beso oficial (por supuesto que el que acababa de recibir no contaba), incluso había una chica en el colegio que me gustaba, pero no me atraía sexualmente ni nada. Creo que sólo era mi mejor amiga.

Sólo había una persona que podía hacerme sentir verdaderamente especial, y era el... mi hermanastro.

Desde ciertos puntos de vista, podría considerarse enfermizo puesto que somos hombres y "hermanos" sobre todo, pero aunque no quería reconocerlo, Yüma es mi primer amor, primero y único.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con mi hermano?! ¡Suéltalo!- gritó el y al mismo tiempo retiraba el aprehensivo brazo de Piko de mi alrededor.

-Tranquilízate, viejo... No le haré nada al pequeñín. Puedo acostarme con quien yo quiera por menos de esto.- se giró y se fue riendo con sus amigos, igualmente ebrios.

Yüma dejó a la chica hablando sola, me tomó del brazo y me dirigió a una de las habitaciones de la casa de Utatane. Había unos chicos besándose ahí, pero la mirada tan gélida de mi hermanastro los ahuyentó. Habiéndose marchado, cerró la puerta con seguro, dejó la cerveza sobre una de las mesas de noche y me abrazó fuertemente, después de algunos minutos de silencio, me dijo:

-¿Sabes? Mañana se cumplen tres años desde que mi padre murió...-

-Lo siento, Yüma.-

-Desde aquella vez en la que me hablaste, he dejado de sentirme solo... Y no sé porque no puedo si quiera tolerar la idea de que alguien te toque.-

-Déjalo así, está ebrio...-

-No sólo es eso, sino que... no quiero que nadie te toque mas que yo. Lo sé, sueno como una novia celosa, pero me repugna la idea de que estés con alguien más, sea hombre o mujer. Y lo que voy a hacer a continuación, tienes todo el derecho de golpearme y no volverme a hablar jamás...-

-¿Pero de qué hablas?-

-Hablo de que te quiero sólo para mi, Yotu.- y fue justo cuando sus hermosos y rosados labios se unieron a los míos, mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre mi castaño cabello, desaliñándolo por completo. Yo solo llevé mi mano junto a la suya y la tomé.

-¿Quiere decir que no te repugno?- me preguntó algo temeroso.

-Creo que esperabas que te rechazara, y que te dijera que lo que hacemos es enfermo...-

-Si, era remotamente cerca de lo que esperaba...-

-Pero lo que no sabes, es que yo ansío esto. No podré ser muy brillante, o experimentado... o nada. Pero sé que lo que siento por ti es más que un amor de amigos o fraternal. Lo supe desde el primer momento en el que te vi, a pesar de que sólo éramos unos niños.-

Yüma, abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, se sentó al filo de la cama y me miró detenidamente. Yo me senté junto a el y tomó mi mano.

-Por más que odie esto, tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto...-

-Lo sé, nadie puede saber. Por lo menos no ahora, y como creo que van a ser las cosas, no tan pronto.-

-Pero yo sé que algún día podremos ser libres... pero promete que me esperarás.-

-¿Esperar qué?-

-Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, Big Al me va a dar el maletín que dejó mi padre. Yo sé que lo dejó por algún motivo, y quiero dedicar todas mis fuerzas a eso. Por eso necesito que me digas que me esperarás, a que termine lo que mi padre dejó pendiente.-

-Lo haré, te lo prometo.-

Después de hacerle esa promesa, volví a unir mis labios a los suyos. Ahora que me había confesado sus sentimientos y yo a el, no planeaba dejarlo ir por un segundo. Sería hasta aquel momento en el que pusiera su vida en el paquete de Big Al, que me resignaría a esperarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Creo que en ese momento, todas nuestras emociones y sentimientos empezaron a brotar por cada poro de nuestra piel, y nuestra corta vida se hizo más larga en ese momento.

Ambos nos despedimos de nuestra virginidad ese día, en la cama de Piko... y no podríamos haber estado más felices por ello.

...

Sabía que el momento era inevitable. No había nada que pudiera hacer para convencerlo de lo contrario, así que ni lo intenté...

Cumplimos los dieciocho años, y fuimos a la universidad. Yo fui becado a una de las mejores universidades del país a comenzar mis estudios en derecho y abogacía, y Yüma a la Academia de Policía Estatal, justo como su padre y su abuelo.

Antes de partir a nuestros respectivos destinos nos hicimos la promesa de no estar con nadie, aunque fueran algunos años, no estaríamos con absolutamente nadie más (claro que lo vería una semana o dos cuando fuera navidad y vacaciones). Eso y que nos enviaríamos correos electrónicos cada semana.

Una vez instalado en mi cuarto, dentro de la universidad, me llegó su primera carta:

"Yotu,

Espero que ya hayas desempacado todo y hayas conocido a tus compañeros de cuarto. La verdad es que estoy muy preocupado por ti, ya que no quiero que te pase nada o que se propasen contigo.

Como sea, cualquier cosa que te incomoda, házmelo saber de inmediato, por favor.

Por mi parte, ya estoy bien instalado en la academia. Resulta que algunos de mis compañeros de la primaria también están inscritos en mi curso, y uno de ellos es mi compañero de cuarto.

Te escribo más bien con motivo de platicarte algo que tiene un tanto intranquilo. Ayer me encontré con Big Al en la oficina del rector. ¿Recuerdas que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, el tendría que darme un maletín que dejó mi padre antes de desaparecer? Me prometió que me lo daría una vez que me graduara, porque considera que es prematuro dármelo ahora. Confío en su juicio porque mi padre lo hacía... después de todo eran mejores amigos por algo.

Así que me esforzaré en graduarme lo más rápido posible. He consultado este tema con el rector de la academia y dice que puedo graduarme en dos años en vez de cuatro si tomo los cursos de ambos turnos. Estoy consciente de que va a ser muy demandante, pero tengo que lograrlo. Sé que puedo hacerlo.

Aún así, encontraré el tiempo necesario para escribir y leer las cartas electrónicas que nos prometimos. Mi carta cada semana no faltará.

Sólo llevo un poco más de una semana sin verte y te extraño demasiado, Kiyoteru... pero la próxima vez que te vea será hasta las fiestas, la verdad es que por una parte no quiero nada de esto, porque no quiero estar alejado de ti, pero debo de terminar esto.

Hay una cosa que nunca te dije... el día en que me enteré que mi padre había muerto le juré a mi madre y a mi mismo que cuando llegara el momento, iría tras Yowane Haku y la haría pagar no sólo por mi padre, sino por todas las personas a las que dañó. Nunca te mencioné esto porque sabía que te preocuparías mucho, pero yo sé que me comprendes y que tu harías lo mismo. Así que lamento haberte ocultado eso.

Te escribiré sin falta la próxima semana.

Te ama,

Yüma."

Le respondí, diciéndole que lo apoyaba en la decisión que tomara, y que yo también lo amaba. Que le informaría de lo que sea que pasara y que se cuidara, ya que yo haría lo mismo. Que sabía yo también que lograría terminar el entrenamiento policial en dos años. Confiaba en eso.

Pero en realidad, me encontraba destrozado por dentro... estaba muerto de miedo. Yowane Haku, la yakuza mas temible de nuestra época había prácticamente reducido a nada el cuerpo del jefe Hanasaki Yümio. Identificaron su cuerpo incinerado por una huella dactilar de su mano derecha.

¿Y si mi hermanastro (que también es mi único y primer amor) terminaba igual? No quería si quiera pensarlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Mi carrera tendría una duración de tres años y medio, pero con mi conocimiento previo en leyes, gracias a mi padre, yo también podría acabar en dos años. Y así, si Yüma planeaba arriesgarse buscando a Yowane Haku, no lo haría sólo. Tendría a su lado a un abogado dispuesto en convertirse en militar por él.

...

Gracias a un esfuerzo sobrehumano por parte de los dos, logramos terminar nuestras respectivas carreras en dos años (y curiosamente, casi al mismo tiempo nos graduamos).

Yüma se graduó como Detective (le dieron un arma y su placa "VY2"), pasando directamente al ayuntamiento de la ciudad, y yo como Abogado con especialidad en derecho penal. Planeaba entrar a la fiscalía, al igual que mi progenitor, pero se me presentó una oportunidad un tanto más lucrativa.

Mis profesores, encantados de mi manera de aprender y aprobar, me recomendaron a un tal Señor Fujimori. Estaba involucrado de alguna manera al mundo del espectáculo, pero dejé esa oferta pendiente hasta que el asunto de la yakuza se solucionara.

Yüma y yo nos encontrábamos en el despacho de Big Al, ya que ahora que ambos estábamos graduados, podía darle el maletín. Yo sólo me encontraba ahí como abogado de mi hermanastro, sólo para formalizar la entrega del paquete y terminar con el asunto legal del testamento del Jefe Yümio; así que una vez terminadas las formalidades administrativas, Big Al nos dio el visto bueno para abrir el maletín. Pero antes de que pudiera llevar la mano al paquete, nos detuvo.

-Esperen.-

-Al, llevo ocho años esperando.- dijo Yüma.

-Y podrás esperar un poco más. Necesito decirte algo importante antes de que abras ese maletín... El día en que tu padre desapareció, justo el día del juicio en contra de Yowane, no fue una coincidencia.-

-¡Explícate!- gritó mi hermanastro y se puso de pie.

-Lo que tienes ahí- dijo señalando el maletín- son las pruebas en contra de Yowane Haku. Las mismas que tu padre iba a presentar el día en que desapareció... La noche anterior, Haku lo contactó. Le dijo que si el presentaba esas pruebas, tu madre y tu morirían entonces; le ordenó que se entregara a sus hombres junto con las pruebas que tenía en contra de ella. Prácticamente, le exigió su vida a cambio de la seguridad de ustedes dos. Pero Yümio no iba a dejar las cosas así, así que tomó todas las pruebas que tenía: Documentos, fotos, grabaciones y demás, y sacó una réplica exacta de absolutamente todo, guardando los originales en este maletín. Así fue con Yowane, le presentó lo que ella quería ver y cerraron el trato. Su vida, a cambio de la seguridad de las suyas...-

Yüma estaba temblando, tenía los ojos desorbitados, el peso le ganó y cayó en el sillón sin creer lo que escuchaba... su padre se había sacrificado para salvarlos. Pero el jefe era inteligente. Engañó a la yakuza, haciéndole creer que tenía las pruebas originales en su poder. Fue cuando me atreví a hablar.

-¿Eso significa que con esas pruebas, Yüma podría llevar a juicio a Yowane? ¿Eso es lo que quería el jefe? ¿Por eso tenías que darle el maletín a Yüma cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad?-

-Así es. Pero no lo hice en ese momento, porque quería que primero se graduara Detective y trabajara el caso en el ayuntamiento con ayuda de la fiscalía. Pero sino mal recuerdo, tu te graduaste como mejor de tu generación en derecho penal, así que podrías asistirlo en todo el procedimiento... Pero eso implica arriesgar su propia vida, y tal vez la de sus padres de igual manera.-

-¡No! ¡Esta vez esa perra no se va a salir con la suya! Esta vez... ¡Va a pagar todo!- gritó mi hermanastro, tomándome de la mano fuertemente. Justo como aquel día, en el funeral de su padre.

...

Planeamos todo pulcramente. Saliendo del despacho de Big Al, fuimos a casa de nuestros padres y les explicamos la situación. Les dijimos que debían irse, que se debían de ocultar hasta que todo pasara. Al les reservó un vuelo a Mombasa para esa misma noche. Obviamente, la madre de Yüma se opuso al principio, la noticia la golpeó igual de fuerte a ella, así que quería estar en todo momento junto a su hijo, pero pudo ver toda la ira a través de los ojos de mi hermanastro y comprendió que esto era algo que tenía que hacer el solo.

Empacaron rápidamente todo y les explicamos que una vez llegando a Kenya, tendrían que usar nombres falsos y sólo dinero en efectivo. Big Al contactó a Protección a Testigos y les proporcionaron identidades temporales en sus pasaportes y visas. No había manera posible que Yowane Haku pudiera localizarlos, y así nosotros no tendríamos talón de Aquiles. Nos despedimos de ellos en el aeropuerto, fue un momento muy sentimental para todos, porque sabíamos muy bien que tal vez esa fuera la última vez que nos viéramos si las cosas salían mal.

Al día siguiente, empezamos todo formalmente. Los cargos fueron hechos y se citó nuevamente a la yakuza a declarar.

Entramos a la sala donde se iba a juzgar a Yowane, Yüma presentando las pruebas y yo en representación de la fiscalía. Había reporteros por todos lados, claro que era noticia del siglo el segundo juicio por los mismos cargos de aquella mujer; ella estaba sentada en la mesa a nuestra izquierda, con la sonrisa más burlona del mundo. Estoy seguro que pensaba que no tendríamos nada en contra de ella, ya que las pruebas que ella había visto se habían quemado junto al cuerpo del jefe Yümio.

El abogado de aquella mujer se nos acercó y le tendió una nota a Yüma:

-Lo envía la señorita Yowane.-

La tomó y la abrió con curiosidad, para sólo maldecirla por lo bajo.

-Tenemos que destrozarla, Kiyoteru... Tenemos que hacerlo.- dijo y me tendió la nota a mi.

¡Maldita mujer! ¡Era el colmo del cinismo! La nota decía: "Te pareces mucho a tu padre."

El juicio comenzó y no demoramos mucho. Fui directo al grano exponiendo los actos macabros y faltos de humanidad de la mujer, los documentos tenían cuentas de transacciones ilícitas, las grabaciones tenían crudas imágenes de cómo se deleitaba mientras torturaban a las personas frente a ella, entre otras cosas. El jurado no dudó en declararla culpable y sentenciarla a cadena perpetua.

Cuando los oficiales se acercaron para arrestarla, ella gritó:

-No me van a detener... ¡Ahora!-

Y las personas que presenciaban el juicio desde atrás, se levantaron de sus asientos y sacaron de sus ropas pistolas para disparar a matar. Las personas se tiraban al suelo evitando los disparos, y unas caían porque los habían alcanzado. Policías entraron a la sala y comenzó un verdadero tiroteo. Yüma tiró la mesa que estaba delante nuestro, la aventó contra una esquina, me tomó del brazo y nos refugiamos detrás. El sacó su arma y la recargó.

-Yotu, por favor no mires.- me dijo mientras me daba un tierno beso.

Asomó la cabeza por encima de la mesa y empezó a disparar. Empezaron a entrar más y más policías hasta que superaron en número a los matones. Haku se vio atrapada y sacó un revólver de entre su vestido. Yüma, desde nuestra posición le gritó:

-¡Suelta el arma y entrégate!-

-¡No me van a encerrar!- gritó y le apuntó a mi hermanastro. Yo estaba viendo todo desde un costado de la mesa.- Creo que Yümiya, Yümio y Yüma van a compartir tumba después de todo...-

La mujer disparó con mala puntería (afortunadamente) pero hirió a mi hermanastro en el hombro izquierdo. Lo siguiente que ocurrió me lo contó Yüma, ya que yo no recuerdo nada (me dijo el médico que entré en una especie de shock).

Me dijo que empecé a temblar y se me formó un semblante duro y hasta macabro, no lo dudo... después de todo, la maldita lo había herido. Dijo que tomé la pistola y que le disparé directo en las manos, repetidas veces; tantas que prácticamente se las destruí. Actualmente vive en la prisión estatal femenil con muñones en vez de manos.

Ya después todo salió bien: a Yüma sólo le retiraron la bala y le cosieron la herida, nuestros padres se enamoraron de Kenya y decidieron vivir ahí permanentemente, todos los hombres de Yowane fueron aprisionados igualmente, disolvimos un peligroso clan yakuza y fuimos los héroes de la ciudad algunos meses. A el lo ascendieron de Detective, a Comandante con licencia de Detective en el departamento de Homicidios y a mi me contrató aquel Señor Fujimori para ser su asesor legar privado (con un sueldo bastante generoso) y como abogado de emergencia para los integrantes de su grupo musical "Vocaloid".

-Yotu...-

-¿Si, Yüma?-

-Gracias por todo.-

-Gracias por existir... Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.-


	19. Capítulo 19

NDA: Aquí retomo desde el capítulo 17.

...

-¿Y cómo podrías saber tu eso?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad y genuino temor.

-Uno de los detectives que lleva el caso: VY1 Mizki. Es una amiga muy cercana y me ha contado porque le he estado insistiendo en que me mantenga al tanto de lo que pasaba con el responsable de que te encuentres así. En fin, sólo quería advertirte. Yo me voy de la ciudad, porque tal vez venga a por mi igualmente. Ten cuidado.- dijo la pelirrosa, y salió por la puerta.

Gakupo no sabía si creerle o no a Luka, pero algo era seguro: Kaito de verdad lo había apuñalado. Todo el mundo lo había visto.

¿Pero cómo podía ser posible? Después de conocerse... o de creer que lo hacían. El samurai le había confiado su vida, sus secretos... los más sutiles y los más perversos. Y Kaito a él. ¿Todo se fue a la mierda? ¿Acaso nada importó? Su vida fuera de Edo se basaba en una mentira verdadera y una verdad fabricada.

Pero la realidad era así, no tenía idea de quién era ese hombre, que todo lo que habían pasado juntos era una asquerosa farsa y el, con lo desconfiado que siempre fue cayó justo en la trampa de alguien desquiciado.

¿Y los sentimientos que tenía por el azulado? Nunca antes se había enamorado, y cuando lo hizo, sentía que podía dar todo su mundo, su vida y su alma por aquella persona. Pero ya bien se dice que del amor al odio hay un paso.

Ahora, Gakupo odiaba a Kaito. Odiaba la mera idea de pensar en el, de amarlo, de necesitarlo; repudiaba su recuerdo que sólo traía dolor y sufrimiento. Y ahora que había salido de cualquier problema legal casi intacto... Kamui sabía que tendría que irse el también de la ciudad. Hiyama Kiyoteru, que era el abogado de todos, era bueno. Muy bueno. Tanto que había logrado que Kaito saliera caminando, sin represalias.

"Lo amo. Pero cuando esté recuperado, y lo vuelva a ver... lo voy a matar. Hay un límite de cuanto uno puede burlarse de alguien."

...

Después de que la Doctora Ritsu les asegurara que Gakupo se encontraba sano y salvo, empezó la acción.

Mizki había recibido órdenes de bloquear todo acceso a la planta baja. Pero no podía dejar a Yüma solo... sí, claro, los Operaciones Especiales se encontraban dándole apoyo, pero no podía permanecer tranquila.

Ella siempre lo había querido, pero sabía que Yüma tenía los sentimientos puestos en alguien más... nunca lo demostraba, ni hablaba de eso, pero sin embargo ella lo sabía.

No tenía ninguna intención de averiguar quien era. Pero se había hecho la promesa de nunca dejarlo solo. Estaría ahí para brindarle todo lo que ella podía ofrecerle, y el podía aceptarle.

-Voy a bajar.-

-Mizki, no lo hagas, los OPS ya están cubriéndolo.-

-Kiyoteru, no espero que entiendas la preocupación que siento por el...-

-En realidad, si lo hago.-

-¿Cómo?- dijo VY1 confundida por la respuesta del abogado.

-No importa, pero si vas a bajar, iré contigo.-

-¡Yo iré igual! Tengo que intentar hablar con ella...- dijo Kaito.

-Si van a bajar conmigo, y las cosas se tornan violentas, no podré responder por ustedes. ¿Están conscientes de eso?-

Ambos hombres asintieron, y se dirigieron al elevador, directo al primer piso. Bajarían a la planta baja por las escaleras para que no pudieran ser notados cuando el ascensor se abriera.

Llegaron, fueron a las escaleras y bajaron. Mizki ya tenía a Luka a la vista, pero se cubrió de nuevo con la pared. No sabía cómo proceder, pero el tiempo se le agotaba...

Pero reaccionó cuando escuchó de los labios de Yüma:

-Primero muerto.-

-Vale, me funciona.- Luka disparó el arma, y Yüma cayó, azotando fuertemente su cuerpo contra el suelo.

-¡NO!- gritó Kiyoteru y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo caído del comandante, esquivando a la pelirrosa. Ella se desconcertó un poco y volteó hacia donde se estaban refugiando Mizki y Kaito.

VY1 dio la orden de que los OPS retrocedieran y cuando obedecieron, el azulado salió, temeroso pero seguro.

-¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? ¿Qué mal te causamos nosotros? ¿Y el?- diciendo lo último, señaló a Yüma, caído mientras Hiyama trataba inútilmente de reanimarlo. Luka ahora le apuntaba, pero Mizki aún no desenfundaba.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme tal cosa?! Me quitaron lo que era mío... ¡MÍO!. Era un crimen que no quedaría impune... la ley no tiene jurisdicción en este tipo de cosas, sobre quién pertenece a quién. No podía recurrir a nadie, así que tuve que hacer justicia por mi mano. ¡Te lo merecías! ¡Y Gakupo también! Incluso él por intentar detenerme en lo que era justo. ¡Gakupo es mío!.- gritaba con un semblante macabro. -Y ahora, ya que ni siquiera pudiste matarlo, lo haré yo. Pero primero, voy a acabar contigo.-

Kaito casi moría de miedo, pero no iba a mostrarle su temor. Así que se paró firme y dijo.

-Vamos, maldita loca.-

Luka enfureció y justo cuando estaba por jalar del gatillo, Mizki sacó su arma y con puntería perfecta, la bala que salió de la pistola hizo una pequeña circunferencia en la frente de la pelirrosa, justo por en medio de los ojos.

Y ella cayó, con la boca abierta pero sin exhalar. Viendo sin mirar...

Kaito se fue de espaldas de la impresión, cayendo sobre sus cuartos traseros, pero ahora, VY1 y Kiyoteru seguían tratando de reanimar el detective caído.

-¿Sigue vivo?- preguntó Mizki.

-Así es, sólo no me atreví a decirlo enfrente de ella... La bala se detuvo en el chaleco, pero aún así el impacto fue real, así que sólo está desmayado por el golpe en la cabeza.-

Kiyoteru sintió un gran alivio cuando vio que la mujer le había disparado en el pecho y no en la cabeza... no podía permitirse perderlo, no de nuevo.

Después de un par de minutos y de varias palmadas por parte de VY1 y Hiyama, Yüma comenzó a abrir despacio los ojos.

-¿Yotu...?- preguntó algo atontado.

-¡Si! ¡Si, soy yo! ¿Estás bien?-

Yüma no se molestó en contestar, elevó una de sus manos hacia el cabello de Kiyoteru y tomó impulso para darle un desesperado beso.

-Pensé que te perdería...- dijo VY2, y se abrazó fuertemente del cuello del abogado, quien no dudó en devolverle aquel hermoso abrazo.

Mizki sintió una punzada directo en el corazón... no sólo el enamorado de su amor imposible era hombre, sino que encima de todo, era su hermanastro. Pero eso venía en segundo plano ahora, porque ya podía confirmar que no tenía oportunidad alguna de poder estar con Yüma, y a decir verdad, nunca la tuvo. Como fuese, ahora no era momento de pensar en aquello, y habló por su radio a la comisaría:

-Central, aquí VY1. Necesitamos un transporte para la morgue, al hospital Allenworth.- dijo con un nudo en el estómago. No se sentía nada bien, porque aparte de que era la primera vez que disparaba a alguien (y no conforme con eso, para darle muerte) le habían roto el corazón.

::Recibido, VY1::

Kaito, por su parte, estaba algo consternado por estar a unos cuantos metros del cadáver de su antigua compañera de trabajo. No quería que nada de esto terminara así, el sólo quería ser feliz junto al hombre que amaba. No veía nada de malo o pecaminoso en eso, era un deseo sincero y su amor era puro.

Aún así, no podía dejar de lamentarse por la muerte de Luka, si era cierto que nunca se llevaron realmente bien, era una persona con ideales, Y ahora ya sólo era un cuerpo que eventualmente, empezaría a marchitarse.

Con pesar y unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor recorriendo sus mejillas, cerró los ojos de la pelirrosa con sus dedos y cubrió su cuerpo con su chaqueta. Pero al recargar su otra mano en el suelo, sintió una sensación húmeda. Al verse, rompió en llanto con cierto horror en la mirada, ya que ahora (y literalmente) la sangre de Luka estaba por sus manos y parte de las rodillas de sus pantalones.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Yo de verdad, no quería que terminara así! No mueras... ¡No puedes morir, joder!- decía desesperado mientras abrazaba con dolor el cuerpo inmóvil de Luka.

Kiyoteru se acercó a el, y lo abrazó por detrás, lo alejó con mucha gentileza del cuerpo de la mujer, y lo llevó a las escaleras. Ahora que Yüma ya estaba consciente y el transporte para el cuerpo no tardaría en llegar él y Mizki se harían cargo de todo.

Hiyama sentó a un muy horrorizado Kaito en un escalón, y comenzó a tranquilizarlo un poco.

-¿Cómo superaste toda esa muerte y destrucción?- preguntó el azulado con la mirada perdida.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Te vi en las noticias hace unos años, tu y Yüma disolvieron el clan yakuza más peligroso de la ciudad, pero cuando fue el juicio, Yowane Haku y sus matones hicieron una masacre en la sala. ¿Cómo superaste esas escenas tan... terribles e inhumanas?- Yotu comprendió de lo que hablaba, y contestó amablemente.

-Verás, obviamente, que no pude haber superado todas aquellas sórdidas imágenes yo sólo. Ni Yüma tampoco podría, pero lo que nos ayudó, fue que nos teníamos uno al otro. Ya viste que no sólo somos hermanastros o simples amigos, sino que es el amor de mi vida y yo el suyo. A lo que quiero llegar, Kaito, es que si tienes a alguien al que puedas confiarle hasta tu vida, lo demás no importa. Ama como si no hubiera un mañana, y deja que te amen. Es lo mejor que te puedo decir, así el y yo hemos vivido este tiempo, y hemos superado todos los obstáculos que se nos han presentado... juntos.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Juntos... tienes razón. Ahora más que nunca, veo que mi destino es estar con el para siempre... ¡Juntos!- gritó el azulado, se levantó y subió las escaleras con una sonrisa en los labios, dispuesto a ver a su amado y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Subió al quinto piso, empujando a quien fuera que se interpusiera entre el y la habitación 502; le gritaban algunos "¡Cuidado, Shion! ¡Ve más lento, Shion!" pero el hacía caso omiso.

Entró desesperadamente a la habitación, pero la cama estaba vacía...

-¿Gakupo...?- De repente, todo se tornó negro.

...

Gakupo seguía pensando en las palabras de Luka, y en la amenaza que había prometido hacía aquel que robó y destrozó (e incluso, literalmente apuñaló) cruelmente su corazón. Ritsu entró, revisó la intravenosa de medicamento, y después se dirigió al samurai.

-¿Estás bien, Gakupo?-

-Sí, Doctora...-

-No me refiero a que si te sientes bien, eso lo puedo saber con los análisis, me refiero a ti... ¿Estás bien?-

Claro que no, no estaba bien. Eso era más que obvio, nadie sabía de la relación que tenía con Kaito (sólo Gumi, y ella había prometido mantenerlo en secreto), pero aunque el de azul y el, fuesen perfectos desconocidos, lo habían apuñalado de igual manera.

Se daba cuenta de la maldad que había en el mundo en general, una maldad que pensaba haber dejado tras su partida de Edo; sin embargo estaba presente en todo y en todos.

-Creo que lo superaré, de todos modos, a esto me enfrentaba a diario hace algunos años. Sólo que nunca fui tan descuidado como ahora, y cuando me hería, sólo me cosían la piel y ya.- decía mientras miraba las agujas que le atravesaban las muñecas para suministrarle los antibióticos y analgésicos.

-Si necesitas ayuda, o alguien que sólo te escuche, háblame.-

-Gracias, Ritsu.-

Cuando ella salió de la habitación, escuchaba cómo decía en un tono algo bajo "Está bien, te lo aseguro." así como otra voz femenina, distinta a cualquiera que antes hubiera escuchado, le agradecía.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Quién preguntaba por el? No era ninguna de las chicas que conociera.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y comenzó a escuchar jaleo. No le dio mucha importancia hasta que escuchó un disparo (o mejor dicho, el primer disparo), y escuchó como alguien gritaba un profundo y desesperado "No".

Decidió esperar un poco, y sonó el segundo disparo.

"Maldita sea, Luka tenía razón. Ya vino a matarnos a los dos, espero que ella haya salido a tiempo de aquí... ¡Por favor, que siga viva!" pensaba con mucha angustia. Se levantó de la camilla, con cuidado de no esforzarse demasiado como para reabrir su herida en el pecho, tomó el perchero donde se encontraba colgado el medicamento y se colocó a un lado de la puerta. Si bien se encontraba débil, Kaito no lo iba matar así de fácil, iba a pelear hasta que no le quedara un soplo de vida. No le enorgullecía su linaje de violencia, pero Kamui era y Kamui sería. Luchar hasta morir.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, "¡Cuidado, Shion! ¡Ve más lento, Shion!" escuchaba, y sabía que su enamorado, y némesis a la vez, ya iba a por el.

La puerta se abrió, y Kaito respiraba agitadamente... tenía la ropa y las manos llenas de sangre, en incluso algunas gotas en la cara.

-¿Gakupo...?- El samurai tenía la sangre hirviendo y el corazón latiendo a mil. ¿A quién se había cargado para poder llegar hasta a es? De verdad esperaba que Luka estuviera bien.

Con el perchero en sus manos le dio un fortísimo golpe en la nuca, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cayera desmayado. Tomó la sábana que estaba en la cama, e improvisó una cuerda con la cual amarró al azulado a una pata de una mesa que estaba atornillada al piso, y así no pudiera escapar.

Sus ganas de matarlo iban creciendo a medida que el tiempo pasaba, pero antes tenía preguntas que hacerle a Kaito; y esas preguntas necesitaban respuestas.

...

Todo se veía borroso, su vista falseaba un poco, pero después todo se aclaró. Tenía mucho dolor de cabeza, y recordaba haber entrado a la habitación para hablar con Gakupo, pero no vio a nadie; y a partir de ahí, sólo era oscuridad. Kaito ya no recordaba más.

Quiso levantarse, pero no pudo. Algo lo mantenía pegado al suelo e inmóvil. Estaba atado a una mesa atornillada con una sábana.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- se preguntó con desesperación.

-¿Así que ya despiertas, maldita serpiente?-

-¿Gakupo?-


	20. Capítulo 20

-¿Y Kaito Shion?- preguntó un todavía aturdido Yüma.

-Fue a hablar con Gakupo, tienen muchas cosas que discutir todavía.- dijo Kiyoteru -Yüma... ¿por qué dejaste que te disparara? Te he visto en acción, y con un sólo movimiento, pudiste haberla desarmado fácilmente.-

-Fue un error de cálculo... Todos los que poseemos una placa tenemos derecho a atacar siempre y cuando nos estén atacando primero, así que la provoqué para que me disparara y los OPS pudieran llenarla de balas, pero ya veo que lo único impresionante que tienen es la musculatura y el nombre, de ahí en más, son igual de útiles que nada... de no ser por Mizki, Shion e incluso yo, no habríamos salido con vida.-

-Pudo haberte disparado en la cabeza y lo sabes.-

-Lo se, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme... Lo lamento, Yotu. Pero te prometo que si alguien me vuelve a apuntar con mi arma, le digo que me dispare al pecho.- dijo algo divertido, mientras el castaño sólo lo miraba con desagrado.- Pero, sinceramente, en ése momento, en el que decidía qué hacer o no, lo dudé. No quería jugar a ser Dios, pero algo tuve que hacer.-

-¿Y qué pasará con ella?- y señaló a la caída pelirrosa.

-Pues se le hará la autopsia reglamentaria, y después se le notificará a su familia para que la puedan enterrar o cremar.-

Hiyama asintió con tristeza, y subió al quinto piso, a asegurarse una vez más de que Gakupo se encontraba bien.

-¡Kiyoteru! ¿Ya ha terminado todo el jaleo abajo?- preguntó Namine con un toque de indiferencia.

-Si, ya todo acabó aquí, Ritsu. Sólo están haciendo las labores de limpieza y el informe. Estimo que en unas dos horas se liberará la recepción del hospital.-

-¿No les ayudarás?-

-Ya tuve mi cuota de hoy, y además vine como agregado. Realmente mi trabajo aquí es como abogado de Shion. Por cierto, ¿sabes en donde está?-

-Entró corriendo a la habitación de Kamui, supongo que ha de seguir ahí. Pero aunque se le veía feliz, también era algo macabro ya que estaba lleno de sangre... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá abajo?-

-Te aseguro que a más tardar, mañana en la mañana te enterarás.- dijo Kiyoteru, y se dirigió a la habitación del samurai.

...

Todo se veía borroso, su vista falseaba un poco, pero después todo se aclaró. Tenía mucho dolor de cabeza, y recordaba haber entrado a la habitación para hablar con Gakupo, pero no vio a nadie; y a partir de ahí, sólo era oscuridad. Kaito ya no recordaba más.

Quiso levantarse, pero no pudo. Algo lo mantenía pegado al suelo e inmóvil. Estaba atado a una mesa atornillada con una sábana.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- se preguntó con desesperación.

-¿Así que ya despiertas, maldita serpiente?-

-¿Gakupo?... ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó el azulado, aún con la vista desorientada.

-Voy a hacerte unas preguntas y vas a tener mucho cuidado con lo que me vas a responder. Y para hacerlo más objetivo, sólo me responderás con un "Si" o "No", de otro modo, ganarás una reprimenda.- dijo el samurai tratando de contenerse para no arrancarle la cabeza al Shion, mientras se encontraba sentado al filo de la cama.

El azulado simplemente asintió, nunca había visto a este Gakupo, sólo había escuchado de labios del mismo Kamui lo letal que podía llegar a ser, pero nunca lo creyó de verdad ya que siempre tenía una actitud muy dulce respecto a todo.

-De acuerdo, Shion. En el set... ¿Sentiste celos cuando estuve en aquellas escenas con las chicas?-

-Si.-

-¿Celos de Miku o de Meiko?

-No.-

-¿De Gumi?-

-Si.-

-¿Sentiste celos de Luka?- Kaito sintió una punzada en el estómago y comenzó a sollozar, mientras se quedaba callado. Recordó que hasta donde Gakupo recordaba, el lo había apuñalado. Y no era una escena muy agradable verse a sí mismo cubierto de sangre. Gakupo se levantó lentamente de donde se encontraba, se colocó en cuclillas frente al hombre de azul, y con mucha gentileza levantó su barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos y propinarle una buena bofetada. -¡Contéstame, maldita sea!-

-Si...-

-¿Sentiste celos suficientemente fuertes como para querer hacerle daño?- y la verdad era que sí. Pero no un daño mortal, por supuesto. Sólo como para hacerle frente, empujarla un poco y decirle "Es mío, perra." Así que mentiría si dijera que no.

-Si, pero te juro que...- sintió de nuevo, como le volteaban la cara a la fuerza. Le dolía el rostro, y sus pómulos comenzaban a inflamarse gracias a los golpes.

-Sólo "Si" o "No" ¿Recuerdas? Ahora... La sangre que traes vulgarmente encima... ¿es de ella?- Kaito no pudo contenerlo más y rompió a llorar ahogadamente.

-Si, pero... yo... no quería... nos obligó... te juro que no quería que terminara así.-

-¿"Nos obligó"? ¿Tu y quiénes más, maldito? ¿Está viva? ¡¿ESTÁ VIVA?! ¡RESPÓNDEME, HIJO DE PERRA!- gritaba con desesperación tomándolo de la camisa y sacudiéndolo violentamente, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que empezaba a apremiarle en el pecho.

Kaito no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba muy consciente de que lo que había pasado con Luka no era su culpa, pero aún así, sentía mucho dolor el pensar que se pudo evitar su muerte.

-Perdón, amor. Ella... ya no...-

Gakupo salió de sí mismo, dio un paso hacia atrás y sus ojos se dilataron. Ya no era el en ése instante, se había convertido en lo que su padre siempre quiso: El mortal y temible Kamui del Chôshû.

En una rabieta, se abalanzó sobre el azulado, y comenzó a golpearlo y a golpearlo. Una y otra vez, fuertemente en la cara; Kaito quería gritar, pero cada sonido que salía de su garganta, era aplacado por un nuevo golpe de su amor.

Kiyoteru entró en el momento exacto, vio como Gakupo le atizaba al azulado de una manera demasiado salvaje. Tomó una sábana de la cama, la envolvió sobre la cabeza de Kamui y tiró de ella, haciendo que cayera del otro hombre. Sin soltar de la tela, asomó la cabeza por la puerta para gritar:

-¡Ritsu! ¡Por favor, que vengan Yüma y Mizki! ¡Y alguien que atienda a Shion!- le costaba un poco poder articular aquellas palabras, ya que el samurai era de verdad, muy fuerte, y forcejeaba importándole nada que los puntos de la herida se estuvieran botando de su lugar.

-Ve por los detectives. ¡Pero ya!- decía Namine a una de las enfermeras que se encontraba por ahí, mientras ella corría a atender lo que fuese que pasara.

Kamui logró escapar de aquella molesta sábana, pero Hiyama lo abrazó con las piernas, inmovilizándolo un poco.

-¡No, Ritsu! ¡No atiendas a ese maldito asesino!- gritaba, mientras la doctora analizaba el daño en Kaito.

-¡El no lo hizo, Gakupo!- le decía desde atrás el abogado.

-Maldita sea, Kiyoteru. Eres bueno. Lograste que sacaran a este maldito homicida de prisión con sólo una fianza... ¡Pensé que te importaba la justicia! ¿Dónde demonios fue a parar tu supuesta ética?-

-¡No te atrevas a cuestionar mi ética profesional! El no lo hizo, Gakupo. Escúchame.-

VY1 y VY2 no tardaron casi nada en llegar, Yüma vio la escena y abrazó a Gakupo, ya que era el único que podía igualársele en fuerza de los presentes ahí. Kiyoteru se levantó a ver el estado de Shion, y Mizki empezó a hablar con un muy alterado samurai.

-Escúcheme, Señor Kamui. Mi nombre es VY1 Mizki, y mi compañero es VY2 Yüma. El es el Comandante de la policía en la ciudad y, junto conmigo, somos detectives del departamento de homicidios. Nos asignaron su caso, y en nuestra investigación encontramos que quien cambió las cuchillas, fue la señorita Megurine. Así también, vino a querer matarlo, ya que según ella "Kaito no pudo hacerlo". Ella desarmó al comandante, le disparó en el pecho y de igual manera quiso asesinarnos a mi y a su compañero... De verdad, crea al señor abogado cuando le dice que lo único que Shion quiso hacer, era protegerlo.

En cuanto a la señorita Megurine, nos vimos en la necesidad de defendernos, y ella sufrió de muerte. La sangre que Kaito trae por toda la ropa, efectivamente es de ella, pero sólo fue porque no pudo asimilar su muerte y se abalanzó a despedirla. Eso es todo, y es la verdad. Lamento su pérdida.-

El samurai dejo de forcejear con Yüma y se calmó. Regresó a su estado natural sólo para poder procesar las palabras de Mizki y contemplar lo que había hecho con Kaito. Una vez más, había caído en las mentiras de la pelirrosa, pero sería la última. Él tampoco hubiera querido que Luka acabara muerta, pero por más que le doliera aceptarlo, tal vez era la única forma de que sus engaños, sus celos, su hipocresía bien disimulada y todo aquello terminara.

Pero aún así, compartió con ella dos años de su vida, ella había sido lo único especial para el cuando salió de Edo; cuando todavía no la carcomía la fama y la avaricia, le enseñó las delicias de la vida y lo maravilloso de disfrutarlas.

Pero ahora, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Así como el hecho de que le había partido la cara a una víctima más de las mentiras de Luka. Kaito tenía los pómulos hinchados, el ojo derecho sangrando, la nariz rota, los labios partidos y dos muelas fuera de su lugar.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Yotu a Ritsu.

-Ya ha perdido el conocimiento, hay que proceder a tomarle algunas radiografías, hacerle una tomografía para examinar el daño interno, limpiarlo, y acorde a lo que salga en los estudios, ver que medicamentos se le van a suministrar. Detective, llamen a un camillero, por favor. Debemos proceder lo más rápido posible.-

Yüma asintió, ya podía dejar en paz a Gakupo, ya que estaba inmóvil de la impresión. Mandó a llamar a los camilleros y cuando llegaron, trasladaron al azulado al ala de radiología. No era precisamente el área de experiencia de Namine, así que en lo que los resultados llegaban, ella atendió a a Kamui, nuevamente por la herida en el pecho.

Mientras a Gakupo le cosían nuevamente la piel (negándose a la aplicación de anestesia local), hablaba con los detectives y el abogado, para que le aclararan toda la situación. Su semblante carecía de color, estaba pálido por cada palabra que escuchaba.

Le platicaron todo con lujo de detalle, cuando Megurine los descubrió en un momento íntimo en el foro B del plató (todos prometieron guardar en secreto la relación de ellos dos), cómo enfureció y cambió las cuchillas, cómo Kaito sólo hizo lo que tenía que hacer, cómo luchó por estar a su lado en el hospital. Cómo hicieron una persecución al departamento de la mujer y de nuevo al hospital, de cómo casi todo acaba en tragedia con más de una muerte y de cómo Kaito se abalanzó a despedir a la caída con desesperación y tristeza.

Ritsu terminó de coser y se retiró de la habitación para ver que los estudios ya estuvieran listos, dejando a los cuatro hablando.

-Kiyoteru... ¿Cómo es que pude creerle?-

-No es tu culpa, Gakupo. Nadie sospechaba de ella, y sólo tuviste un arranque de ira. Estabas vulnerable, y nos tardamos demasiado en explicarte las cosas y aunque lo controlamos, también se salió de control.-

-Pero no entiendo cómo es que me convertí en lo que mas repudio. Una maldita bestia asesina, y me desquité con la persona que más amo en este mundo. Por un momento lo odié, odié su mero recuerdo y quise matarlo con toda mi rabia... ¿Sabes? Hasta pensaba pedirle matrimonio en la fiesta de cierre del proyecto... pero como ahora pintan las cosas, no me perdonará. Sólo si...- dijo el samurai, y se atragantó hasta el final.

-¿Sólo si qué?-

-Sólo si vive... podré haber estado en shock o algo así, pero conozco mi fuerza. En Edo, cuando me llegaban a desarmar, golpeaba con aquella fuerza para defenderme, y por supuesto, nadie vivía después de eso.- lloraba calladamente. Sólo le corrían abundantes lágrimas de los ojos. -Por favor, déjenme sólo un momento. Háganme saber el estado de Kaito, por favor.-

-Por supuesto... Como su compañero sentimental: ¿Quieres que avisemos a su familia lo que pasó y su estado también?-

-No creo que quiera que sus padres sepan nada de su vida. Sólo avisen a Akaito, por favor. Se portará indiferente, pero ama a su hermano.-

-Claro. Descansa, Gakupo, yo me encargaré de todo.- dijo Kiyoteru mientras salía de la habitación con los detectives.

"Compañero sentimental". Esas palabras sí que dolían ahora.

...

-Yotu, yo me voy. Tengo que hacer el informe y autorizar la autopsia para que el cuerpo de Megurine pueda ir con su familia.- dijo Yüma, tomando de los brazos a Hiyama. Después de todo, ya no tenía caso ocultar lo suyo, ya había habido mucho drama por mantener secretos amorosos.

-De acuerdo, yo me quedaré a ver de Gakupo y de Kaito.- dijo mientras se paraba en las puntas de sus pies, para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de VY2. Claro que Mizki sólo se limitó a mirar hacia otra dirección.

Se despidieron así, y Yotu llamó a Akaito. Sólo le dijo que su hermano se encontraba algo grave en el hospital, que el diagnóstico oficial no estaba listo, y que le explicaría todo una vez llegara.

Fue como dijo Kamui, podría ser un perfecto cretino por fuera, pero era obvio que le preocupaba su hermano. Así que asintió y se dirigió rápidamente al hospital. Teto lo acompañaba, ya que ahora que estaban comprometidos, nunca se separaban, y desde que decidieron unirse, habían madurado juntos. Ya no eran los caprichosos infantiles de siempre.

Tardaron unas dos horas en llegar. El festival de la nieve si que estaba haciendo estragos en la vialidad. Antes de que entraran al hospital, Ritsu dio el diagnóstico oficial a Kiyoteru, quien palideció al escucharlo. Cuando Akaito y Teto por fin llegaron al quinto piso, la pelirroja consiguió el número de la habitación de Gakupo y el de Kaito (una vez vieran el estado de su hermano, irían a ver al samurai).

Kiyoteru los vio llegar y se dirigió a darles la noticia. Les contó todo desde un principio, lo que pasó con Luka y cómo eso llevó a Gakupo al hospital, y por consiguiente, a Kaito. Tuvo que contarles del arranque de ira del samurai, pero a Akaito no le pareció tan grave el asunto, hasta que el abogado reveló finalmente el estado de Kaito.

...

Gakupo se encontraba atemorizado, muerto de nervios... pidió que lo dejaran solo, pero ya habían pasado alrededor de unas dos horas y nadie le informaba acerca de Kaito.

Tenía que ser paciente, Yotu había prometido que el se encargaría de todo y debía de confiar en el, pero la angustia no le permitía calmarse y hacía que el tiempo transcurriera mucho más lento.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de un portazo, y pensando que el que entraba era el abogado, se relajó. Pero no era así, entró el gemelo de su amor, Akaito. Levantó un puño y le dio un fortísimo golpe a Kamui justo en la boca del estómago.

Acto seguido, entró corriendo Teto a abrazarlo por detrás y alejándolo un poco, intentando calmarlo. Gakupo sabía que era obvio que el pelirrojo se comportara así, y no le reprochó nada al respecto. Solamente se disculpó con el poco aire que le quedaba y las escasas fuerzas que todavía tenía su cuerpo.

-Perdóname, Akaito...-

-¡No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra! ¡POR TU CULPA MI HERMANO ESTÁ EN UN MALDITO Y ASQUEROSO COMA, MALDITA SEA!-

Un coma... No, no podía ser posible...


	21. Capítulo 21

Ya habían pasado diez días, y Kaito no mostraba ninguna mejoría, ni señal de que lo haría.

Gakupo por su parte, estaba a unas horas de ser dado de alta del hospital, ya que por sus genes de combate naturales, sanaba muy rápido. Kamui quiso verlo desde aquel día, revisar su progreso y velar por el, pero Akaito no se lo permitió.

El entendió perfectamente sus razones, y aunque quiso refutar, no se sentía en la posición más adecuada para hacerlo.

No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en todo ese asunto, que tal vez todo se pudo haber evitado, que el no hubiera salido herido, ni Luka muerto, ni Kaito en coma... ni nada.

Pero ahora, lo que fuese que pensara, ya no importaba. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Así que la mejor forma de ayudar era enfrentar la situación y tratar de enmendarla lo más posible. Redimirse consigo mismo, pero sobre todo... con Kaito.

Su vida ahora estaba en segundo plano ahora.

Gumi lo había visitado hace una media hora, le dejó algo de ropa para cuando saliera. Gakupo, por teléfono, le dio las instrucciones de cómo entrar al departamento que compartía con Shion. Confiaba plenamente en ella, lo suficiente como para permitirle entrar a la vivienda, después de todo, era su mejor amiga. Una vez saliera del hospital, el samurai no tenía idea de donde ir o qué hacer.

Mientras Gakupo pensaba todo aquello y se vestía para recibir su alta médica, un pelirrojo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Kamui, tenemos que hablar.-

...

Kiyoteru se encontraba en el sofá de su casa (la que antes, perteneció al jefe Yümio), debatiéndose entre sus pensamientos. Cuando Kaito entró al ala de radiología, era obvio que no podía llevar su ropa ni objetos metálicos. Así que Ritsu le entregó un paquete con sus pertenencias.

El problema no era dárselas a Akaito, si no que entre ellas se encontraba un hermoso guardapelo de oro. Su curiosidad lo llevó a abrirlo, y allí encontró una foto de los dos enamorados, y una hermosa frase grabada: "De aquí, a la eternidad. Será Nuestra Aventura."

Lo miraba una y otra vez, debatiéndose si se lo debía de entregar a Akaito o no.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- preguntó Yüma, que recién salía de la ducha, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-Encontré un guardapelo entre las cosas de Kaito, tiene una foto de Gakupo y el. Siento que si le entrego todo a Akaito, vaya a enloquecer más contra Kamui... porque revela los sentimientos que se tienen.-

VY2 se sentó a su lado, tomó su cabeza entre sus brazos y le dio un tierno meso en la cabeza mientras le retiraba el guardapelo y lo colocaba sobre la mesa con las demás pertenencias del azulado.

-Si me preguntaras que haría yo, si fuera tu... Le daría todas las cosas de Kaito. Ritsu te las entregó porque ése día todavía no había llegado su hermano, y creo que después de verlo así, Akaito merece un explicación verdadera del porqué Kaito está como está. Ya lo que pase después, será necesario para esclarecer todo este asunto.-

-Creo que tienes razón... tampoco me corresponde a mi decidir eso.-

-Confío en que sabrás decidir lo que es mejor, pero cambiando un poco el tema... no te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te amo ¿o si?-

-Aunque no lo digas, yo lo sé. Pero me gusta escucharlo. Yo también te amo, Yüma...- dijo Hiyama con una sonrisa entre sus ocupados labios, que ahora entretenían a los del ojiverde.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba siempre con él? Cada vez que sus labios se encontraban en una delicia de intimidad, Kiyoteru se dejaba llevar y envolver por las caricias de VY2, quien a su vez, disfrutaba del cuerpo de su amante.

Yüma no se contuvo más, y mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo de la camisa de el castaño, su otra mano la desabotonaba cuidadosa y lentamente. Yotu rompió el beso, para posar sus labios sobre la hermosa piel que cubría los hombros del ojiverde.

Años de entrenamiento, y el desgaste físico, no habían causado estragos en aquella suave piel perlada. VY2 sí que podía presumir de unos músculos muy bien formados entorno a todo su cuerpo; y cada que tenía oportunidad, a Hiyama le encantaba admirar ese cuerpo tan atlético y perfecto, así como recorrerlo con sus manos.

Una vez la camisa del castaño salió, Yüma desabotonó los pantalones de su amante, mientras las manos de Kiyoteru recorrían el bien formado abdomen del comandante, y retiraba gentilmente la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo para revelar esa hermosa desnudez.

VY2 hizo lo mismo con Yotu, lo ayudó para desprender aquella estorbosa ropa, que le impedía ver el masculino, pero aún así, delicado cuerpo del castaño.

Yotu se posicionó entre las piernas de Yüma, probándolo lo suficiente como para hacer que los sentidos de VY2 falsearan. Una vez listo, Hiyama se recostó sobre el sofá, y el comandante sobre el, mientras entraba en el cuerpo del otro con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo.

Yüma comenzó a moverse ambiciosamente, mientras Kiyoteru aferraba sus manos a la musculosa espalda del otro; así ambos se encontraban en una catarsis de placer, donde ya ninguno de los dos podía detenerse o arrepentirse. Y por supuesto, no querían detenerse ni arrepentirse, ambos se amaban, y sólo ellos podían llevarse uno al otro hasta el éxtasis.

El sudor goteaba ansiosamente de la frente de uno, sólo para reflejar lo apasionado del acto. Yüma devoraba desesperadamente a Kiyoteru, que se encontraba fuera de sí. Estaba sonrojado y ahogando algunos gemidos que salían desde su garganta; el ritmo se fue intensificando y las embestidas se hacían cada vez más fuertes y profundas, y a su vez, el ojiverde lamia la curvatura del cuello del castaño.

Soltaron un último y tosco gemido al unísono, ya que ambos se habían liberado. El comandante dejó caer su cuerpo sobre del otro y besó tiernamente su oreja.

-Vamos a la ducha.- dijo VY2 mientras recobraba la postura y se ponía de pie para extenderle la mano a Hiyama.

-Te amo...- dijo tomando su mano.

...

El abogado subió a su automóvil y se dirigió hacia el hospital, donde se encontraría con Akaito para entregarle las pertenencias de su hermano. En el camino, recordaba las palabras de Yüma, porque aún no se sentía convencido del todo de dar las cosas de Kaito, pero era como él había dicho: no le correspondía decidir eso.

Así que cuando llegó a Allenworth, subió por el elevador hasta el quinto piso. Fue a la habitación de Kaito, donde se encontraba con muy mal semblante. Tenía hematomas por toda la cara, una tablilla en la nariz (para enderezarla) e intravenosas en los dos brazos.

Akaito estaba sentado en una de las sillas contiguas a la cama, dormido y recargado sobre su hermano. Teto no lo dejaba nunca solo, atendía a su prometido en lo que fuese necesario para que nunca se apartara del azulado.

-Buenas noches, señorita Kasane.- dijo apropiadamente Hiyama, procurando hablar bajo para no despertar al pelirrojo. Teto se levantó de su asiento, y salió de la habitación junto al abogado cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Buenas noches Kiyoteru, pero por favor, dime Teto.- dijo sonriente.

-Gracias, Teto. Vine a dejarle esto a Akaito. Son las pertenencias de su hermano, no pudo entrar con esto a radiología y me lo dejaron a mi porque ustedes todavía no llegaban... en fin, si está muy indispuesto puedo volver mas tarde.-

-No creo que despierte en un buen rato, lleva todos estos días sin dormir, hasta hace una hora que ya no resistió y se quedó dormido junto a Kaito. Si quieres, puedes dejarme las cosas a mi, y yo se las daré cuando despierte.-

-Te lo agradeceré mucho si así lo hicieras.- dijo el castaño y le tendió el paquete a la pelirroja, quien lo tomó con cuidado.

-Por supuesto, no es nada.-

Así ambos se despidieron, Kiyoteru tomó su camino y Teto volvió a entrar a la habitación. Ella también estaba muy cansada, recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Despertó a la mañana del día siguiente, se enderezó y talló un poco sus ojos.

-Buenos días, cariño.- dijo Akaito quien veía con curiosidad el paquete que había dejado Hiyama.

-Buenos días... Oh, veo que ya viste esto. Kiyoteru vino a dejarlo anoche, son las cosas que tenía Kaito antes de que lo internaran. Voy por un café ¿Quieres uno?-

-Con tres de azúcar, por favor.- Teto se acercó a darle un beso en los labios, y después salió.

-Ahora vuelvo.-

Akaito abrió la pequeña caja en donde estaba la ropa de Kaito, pulcramente doblada, su cartera con respectivas identificaciones y un guardapelo de oro.

"Y me reprocha que yo despilfarro..." pensó mientras admiraba la pieza de veinticuatro quilates. No le dio mucha importancia, y la puso a un lado suyo; se estiraba después de un pesado, pero bien merecido sueño y el guardapelo se cayó del asiento abriéndose.

El pelirrojo lo tomó entre sus manos, vio la foto y leyó la inscripción. Ahora, era más que obvio que ellos dos tenían algo más que una simple amistad... pero no podía dar nada por sentado. Hasta donde el sabía, a Kaito siempre le habían gustado las mujeres. No le recordaba muchas novias, puesto que siempre fue muy tranquilo, sólo que su amor con Miku siempre fue imposible.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Teto, quien sostenía dos vasos de café en las manos.

-Te contaré después... voy a hablar con Kamui. ¿Sabes si sigue aquí o ya lo dieron de alta?-

-Me parece que en unas dos horas lo dejan ir...-

-Bien... iré con el.- dijo mientras salía de la habitación con el guardapelo en mano.

El samurai se encontraba vistiéndose con una camisa, cuando Akaito entró.

-Kamui, tenemos que hablar.-

...

Gakupo no sabía que decir, así que sólo asintió y se sentó al filo de la cama. Akaito le arrojó algo, para que pudiera atrapar con el brazo derecho, observó el objeto en su mano y palideció.

-¿Donde lo conseguiste?- pregunto el samurai con un nudo en el estómago y la voz un poco quebrada.

-Estaba entre las cosas de Kaito, antes de que lo internaran... Explícame que significa.-

-No creo que pueda, Akaito.-

-¡Maldita sea, Kamui! Estoy seguro que tanto tu como mi hermano no están en esta situación por mera casualidad, y ese guardapelo tiene algo que ver. Lo menos que merezco es una maldita explicación.-

Las palabras del pelirrojo eran ciertas, de verdad merecía una explicación.

-De acuerdo, pero no te va a gustar del todo lo que vas a oír. ¿Aún así quieres que te cuente todo?-

-Ya no me hagas esperar, Kamui.- dijo Akaito mientras tomaba asiento.

-De acuerdo. Una noche yo volvía de un ensayo con Len, y encontré a Mikuo y Luka teniendo sexo en nuestra cama...- y así empezó a contar todo desde el principio. La traición de Luka, el rechazo de Miku a Kaito, como se encontraron en la calle... y todo lo que habían vivido, desde cómo terminó Teto comprometiéndose con Akaito y la historia del guardapelo, hasta el incidente del día del rodaje. El nuevo incidente de Luka (y su muerte) y el malentendido que había puesto a Kaito en coma.

Akaito sólo escuchaba con cuidado, procesando cada palabra que salía de los labios del samurai, y cuando éste termino de hablar, sólo hubo un breve silencio.

-Entiendo... creo que debería de agradecerte. Gracias a tu plan, estoy comprometido con la mujer de mis sueños; por otra parte, creo que te entiendo. Si me hubiera pasado lo mismo, creo que no sólo lo hubiera puesto en coma, sino que de verdad, hubiera asesinado al que me traicionó. Sea como sea, no disculpo lo que hiciste, aunque entienda tus razones, sigue siendo mi hermano.

Y cuando despierte, o si despierta, espero que puedan resolver esto. Aunque debo confesarte que nunca pensé que Kaito fuera homosexual... o tu.-

-No lo somos, sólo que dio la casualidad que nos enamoramos uno del otro, aún siendo hombres.-

-Si quieres, puedes ir a verlo cuando quieras. Esta en la habitación 515.- dijo dándose la vuelta para salir.

-Gracias, Akaito.- dijo Gakupo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. El pelirrojo se detuvo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Kamui, una cosa más: Si no despierta, jamás te lo perdonaré y te mataré yo mismo.-

-Si eso sucede, no pelearé por mi vida. Si el muere, yo también.-

...

Ahora, Gakupo llevaba siete días velando por Kaito. La doctora Namine Ritsu, quien había atendido al samurai, ahora cuidaba de la salud del azulado... pero los días pasaban y no mostraba ninguna mejoría.

Ritsu empezaba a desahuciarlo, los exámenes no mostraban muerte cerebral, pero no había actividad en el cerebro. Y si no hubo actividad en los primeros dos días, había sólo un 2% de posibilidades para que pudiera despertar.

El día anterior, Namine había hablado de esto con Akaito y Gakupo. El pelirrojo abandonó toda esperanza de que su hermano despertara y autorizó que lo desconectaran. Pero Kamui se opuso con firmeza, los dos hombres llegaron a un acuerdo: Si no despertaba en los siguientes tres días, Kaito sería desconectado y su cuerpo moriría.

Akaito se encontraba mal, no comía, no dormía, no hablaba con nadie mas que con Teto, y sólo para llorar. Aunque Gakupo lo puso en coma, él autorizó que desconectaran a su hermano. No podía dejar de pensar que la vida de Kaito iba a desaparecer por su culpa. Pero si no había despertado en los primeros días, no era probable que lo hiciera después.

Gakupo, por su parte, no se encontraba diferente. Se sentía incluso peor, nunca se separaba del lecho del azulado; pero estaba atento a cualquier cosa: ya fuera un sonido, o un movimiento. Lo que fuese que le indicara lo contrario del diagnóstico, pero no había nada... sólo era lo de siempre. Nada.

Como siempre, el samurai estaba cuidando de Kaito, se encontraban sólo ellos dos y Kamui no pudo evitar tomar su mano y besarla.

-Dicen que una persona en esta situación puede escuchar todo lo que pasa alrededor suyo, pero Ritsu dice que tu cerebro está dormido... aún así haré el intento.

Kaito, desde el primer instante que apareciste en mi vida, siendo mi mejor amigo, te convertiste en la persona más especial para mi. Solía pensar que la vida no tenía sentido, que era simplemente selección natural, que sólo sobrevive el más fuerte. Esa noche, cuando escapé de Edo, no tenía idea de que hacer una vez llegara a la ciudad; no tenía dinero, ni un lugar para quedarme o siquiera una identidad.

La vida fue buena conmigo, te puso en mi camino y fue contigo con quien aprendí a vivir y ser feliz. No fue ni Fujimori, ni Luka, fuiste tu.

Antes de ti, no había nada que valiera la pena. Pero vales más que mi propia vida, te amo y sé, que te empecé a amar desde aquel primer instante en el que te vi. En el rodaje, mientras yo gastaba tiempo, pensaba nuestra relación... llegué a la conclusión de que quería estar contigo por siempre, y no me bastaría con sólo anunciar nuestro noviazgo en la fiesta de cierre del proyecto. Ese día, planeaba pedirte matrimonio frente a todos nuestros amigos.

Tengo tu guardapelo ¿sabes?. No pensé que lo trajeras contigo todo el tiempo, pero las palabras que tiene dentro, son verdaderas. De aquí a la eternidad, mi amor.

De aquí a la eternidad... Sera nuestra aventura. Por favor, te lo suplico, cariño mío: DESPIERTA.- dijo finalmente.

La bolsa de medicamento estaba a pocos minutos de acabarse, así que se levantó de su asiento, depositó un suave beso en los labios del durmiente, y fue en busca de Ritsu para avisar que el medicamento se iba a terminar.

Kaito estaba tranquilo, recostado en la cama, pero no estaba inmóvil del todo. Comenzaba a mover el dedo índice de la mano izquierda... lenta y sutilmente.

Hasta parecía que intentaba decir algo, o tal vez si lo estaba haciendo. Con una voz apenas audible:

-Ga... ku...po...-


	22. Capítulo 22

NDA: Una pequeña aclaración, me refiero como "Luke" en vez de "Luki" al hermano de Luka (bueno, el genderbender) porque me gusta más cómo suena xD.

...

Los paisajes verdes, la gentil brisa que acariciaba las mejillas de los presentes, la puesta de sol. Era una escena abrumadoramente hermosa... si no fuera por todas aquellas lápidas y criptas que adornaban constantemente esas largas explanadas de césped.

La familia Megurine no era muy extensa, sólo contaba con los dos hermanos, Luka y Luke (menor por un año); cuando la mujer fue muerta, su hermano decidió enterrarla junto a sus padres (los cuales habían fallecido hace unos pocos años atrás).

Kiyoteru asistió al funeral, Yüma lo hubiera acompañado, pero dado que fue su gente quien le dio muerte a la fallecida, decidió que lo más prudente era esperarlo en el automóvil.

Antes de que toda la formalidad empezara, Yotu se encontró con todos los Vocaloids a las afueras del cementerio.

-Buenas tardes, quise verlos a todos aquí primero para explicarles algunas dudas que tienen. Primero, con respecto a que nadie sabe todavía de los muchachos, Gakupo y Akaito les agradecen que hayan intentado visitarlos, pero se disculpan de no poder atenderlos y de no poder venir. Lo harán cuando estén en condiciones.-

-Me había preocupado mucho porque no nos habían dejado verlos. El accidente de Gakupo fue terrible, y nadie nos quiere decir porqué Kaito se encuentra en coma, ni porqué...- decía Rin, pero al final no pudo decir la última oración y se recargó sobre el hombro de Len, quién continuó lo que la rubia intentaba decir mientras rodeaba su cintura en un abrazo.

-El porqué Luka está muerta.- asintió finalmente el joven Kagamine. Todos palidecieron un poco con esa declaración.

-Kiyoteru, ¿será posible que tu nos puedas decir todo lo que está pasando?- preguntó Miku.

-Sólo puedo decirles algunas cosas, las razones no me corresponde a mi. Si Gakupo y Kaito quieren decírselas, lo harán a su tiempo. Les daré más bien un panorama general de la historia. Luka tuvo un arranque de celos en el plató, engañó a Kaito para que apuñalara de verdad a Gakupo, y cuando se enteró de que no había muerto, fue a verlo al hospital. Ahí la interceptó la policía, pero se resistió al arresto, desarmó a uno de los detectives y le disparó, estuvo a nada de dispararle a Shion también, pero... la policía no tuvo más opción que... bueno.

Acerca del coma de Kaito, no puedo decirles mucho al respecto, pero la verdad todo el mundo estamos pendientes si despierta.-

-¿Querrás decir "cuando" despierte, no?- preguntó un tanto alterada Miku, pero el abogado sólo se limitó a bajar la cabeza y poner un semblante triste.

-¿Cuándo y porqué se empezó a ir todo a la mierda?- dijo Gumi sin creerse lo que escuchaba.

-Es que... no puede ser...- se repetía Mikuo.- Luka no pudo haber hecho todo eso... tu... nos mientes, Kiyoteru. ¡Así es! ¡Ése es tu trabajo! ¡Mentir! No puedes arrojarle tanta mierda a Luka sólo porque sí. No la conocías, nadie la conocía mejor que yo. Ni siquiera Gakupo. Ese maldito imbécil nunca supo cómo tratarla y por eso terminó muerta... ¿Quién me asegura que no la estás calumniando? No me sorprendería que el imbécil la haya asesinado con su naturaleza animal, por eso estaba encerrado en esa comuna, ¡porque ese subnormal no encaja con nosotros!-

Gumi se sintió enfurecer. Estaban difamando la integridad de su amor imposible... no, de su mejor amigo.

-¡Cállate, Mikuo! No creas que conocías mejor a Luka que nosotros sólo porque te acostabas con ella o porque la amabas y ella nunca te quiso. Si es cierto que nos cuesta creer lo que Yotu nos está diciendo, no tiene razones para mentirnos. Y aquel "subnormal", como lo llamas, tiene más honor que tu, tanto que si Luka te hubiera escogido a ti, lo habría aceptado con la frente en alto, y no se hubiera metido con ella a escondidas. Más aparte, te recuerdo que todo lo hacías a sabiendas de que Miku y tu todavía tenían el compromiso hecho y derecho, así que deja tu mierda moralista a un lado y compórtate como la gente.-

-¡Me lo viene a reprochar la persona que estaba, o más bien, está enamorada de Kamui!-

-Si quiera tuve la decencia y el respeto propio de no rogarle migajas de cariño.-

Gumi terminó callando a Mikuo, ganando aquella pelea verbal que todo mundo escuchaba sin decir ni exclamar una palabra. Hatsune se dio media vuelta, y se alejó lo suficiente, acercándose a contemplar el ataúd donde yacía su amada, haciendo planes para averiguar todo lo que Hiyama les estaba ocultando.

Una voz un tanto similar a la de Luka lo sacó de sus desesperados pensamientos.

-¿Así que tu eres Hatsune Mikuo?-

-Tu debes de ser Megurine Luke-

Luke era demasiado parecido a Luka, hasta se atrevería a decir que era exactamente igual, a diferencia de que tenía el cabello corto (y, por supuesto, las curvas y la voluptuosa figura). Aquel muchacho representaba demasiado bien el concepto de androgínia. Y hasta con un poco de vergüenza admitía, que el de cabello rosado, era un hombre estéticamente hermoso.

-Escuché todo tu "espectáculo" allá atrás. Al parecer no crees la versión de aquel tipo castaño; fue muy similar a lo que aparece escrito en el reporte policial, el día en que me informaron de la muerte de mi hermana.-

-¿Y porqué demonios me estás diciendo esto? ¿A mi en qué me importa?-

-Probablemente, en nada. Por lo menos no esto que te estoy diciendo, pero tu quieres conseguir respuestas por ti mismo y yo también. Así como lo veo, podemos hacernos... "socios".-

-Con el dinero que gano puedo contratar a un detective privado que investigue y dejarte fuera, "socio".-

-Hablo siete idiomas, trabajo como traductor en el consulado de Hungría de la ciudad, y con el dinero que dejó mi hermana del fideicomiso a mi nombre, podría comprar el sistema judicial entero,"socio".-

-Si eres así de millonario, no veo porqué me necesitas.-

-No te necesito, pero no quiero que alguien más se lleve la satisfacción de descubrir lo pasa. Te doy esa oportunidad, que descubras por ti mismo lo que sucedió, pero si no la quieres, te dejaré de insistir en este instante.- dijo Luke, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos, Mikuo asintió.

-De acuerdo, estoy dentro.-

-Sólo te advierto: Estoy un poco loco ¿sabes? Si descubrimos algo que me moleste mucho, soy capaz de matar al responsable.-

-Correré el riesgo, ya no tengo nada que perder.-

-Me agradas, Hatsune.- dijo Luke, le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Mikuo (quien se sonrojó un poco) y se dio la media vuelta, dejando al otro admirando de nuevo el ataúd de Luka.

...

Gakupo caminaba por los pasillos del hospital buscando a la doctora. Estaba asustado y preocupado, si Kaito no despertaba para el día siguiente, Akaito lo desconectaría. Incluso, él mismo se estaba dando por vencido, Shion no mostraba mejorías, y si moría, la propia vida del samurai también se extinguiría; no es algo de lo que estuviera preocupado, su vida en sí no importaba, sólo que el azulado se encontrara bien. Sólo eso.

-Ritsu, el medicamento de Kaito está por terminarse ¿te importaría cambiarlo?-

-Claro, en un instante iré.- Namine entró al almacén de medicamentos, tomó una bolsa con un líquido verde de una repisa y salió con Kamui.

-¿Y cómo estás, Gakupo?-

-Sólo... intento sobrellevar todo este asunto, Ritsu. Quiero creer que se despertará.-

-Gakupo... las probabilidades son...-

-Ya lo sé, pero si dicen que la esperanza se pierde al final, y yo ya la estoy perdiendo ¿significa que ya estamos próximos al final?-

Ritsu ya no dijo nada, sólo emitió un suspiro que destilaba desesperanza.

Entraron a la habitación donde yacía el azulado, mientras la doctora hacía el cambio de medicamento, Gakupo notó un pequeño y demasiado sutil detalle. Tan insignificante que pocas personas en el mundo podrían notar. Tal vez gente con desorden obsesivo compulsivo, o personas como él, que anteriormente revisaban cada detalle de cada cosa puesto que, en Edo, todos los clanes querían muerto a Kamui, y aprendió que hasta la cosa más insignificante, podría representar un peligro a su vida.

Kaito no estaba en la misma posición en la que Gakupo lo había visto antes de salir.

Tenía la boca abierta un poco más, pero sólo un poco; y el dedo índice de la mano izquierda se había desplazado aproximadamente 1.5 milímetros hacia afuera. Pero tendría que asegurarse que de verdad el azulado se hubiera movido y no que fuera el resultado de una contracción de músculos o algo así.

-Ritsu, dime algo... ¿Kaito, en su estado, puede realizar movimientos involuntarios o de reflejo?-

-Sería lo más normal.- El samurai sintió como se apagaba la única chispa de esperanza que había iluminado sus preocupaciones por un instante, y se dejó caer pesadamente en un asiento. -pero ahora que lo pienso, sólo sería posible si tuviera actividad cerebral. Pero como es el caso, y no la tiene, es imposible que se mueva, ya que su sistema nervioso también esta "dormido".-

Kamui se levantó bruscamente, como si las dudas del universo por fin hubieran tenido explicación.

-Es decir que ¿Si se moviera es porque su cerebro ya tendría actividad?-

-Así es... ¿a qué viene la pregunta?-

-Ritsu, llámame loco o lo que quieras, pero Kaito se movió. ¡Se movió! Su dedo, está más hacia afuera que hace unos instantes.-

-Gakupo... está igual que desde hace días.-

-¡No! Ritsu, créeme, por favor.-

-Es que, no es algo prominente. No podrías decir que se movió porque no se ve una diferencia. Es casi imposible que te des cuenta de detalles así de minúsculos.-

-Si puedo. Por ejemplo: La bata blanca de hoy, no es la misma que trajiste ayer, y la de ayer no es la misma de anteayer. Por todos los días que te he visto, puedo decirte que tienes cinco batas iguales, pero las puedo diferenciar porque todas tienen los botones cosidos en diferente forma y la de ayer, tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre en la orilla, muy vieja por la forma y el sutil color que quedó. Inclusive te puedo decir que en tus manos veo que, no hace más de tres días te hiciste la manicura, en la cual te lastimaron un poco ya que tienes una apenas visible cortada en el dedo medio de la mano derecha junto a la uña, y otra en el meñique de la izquierda.- Namine se quedó congelada. ¿Cómo demonios supo todo eso?

-De acuerdo, supongo que si puedes darte cuenta. ¿Qué es lo que sugieres? ¿Que hagamos los estudios nuevamente?-

-Es exactamente lo que sugiero, Ritsu.-

...

-Te traje un poco de tarta, cariño.-

-No quiero.-

-¡Akaito Shion! ¡No has probado un bocado en dos días! ¡Así que, o te comes la tarta, o te obligo a tragártela!- regañó Teto.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, la comeré.- dijo el pelirrojo a regañadientes mientras tomaba un bocado de la tarta... Tarta de moras, la favorita de su hermano. No pudo contenerlo y comenzó a llorar ahogadamente.

Kasane sólo se limitó a abrazarlo, mientras Akaito se aferraba al cuerpo de su prometida, buscando consuelo en ese delicado cuerpo cálido.

-...¿Akaito?- preguntó una voz. El pelirrojo se incorporó nuevamente, se limpió las lágrimas y respondió a la interrogante con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres, Kamui?-

-Ritsu mandó a realizar el electroencefalograma nuevamente. Kaito se movió un poco; dice que eso sólo sucede cuando...-

-¡Cuando hay actividad cerebral!... ¿Escuchaste, cariño? ¡Va a regresar!- gritaba feliz mientras tomaba las manos de Teto y las besaba frenéticamente.

-Estimo que en unos minutos, Ritsu tendrá los resultados.-

Se reunieron en la sala de espera del quinto piso del hospital Allenworth, todos nerviosos por lo que la doctora fuera a decirles a continuación. Parecía que los segundos se hacían minutos y los minutos se hacían horas.

Finalmente, Ritsu salió con unos papeles en la mano, leyéndolos con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta, sorprendida de lo que fuese que estuviera impreso en aquellas hojas. Ya reunida con el samurai y los pelirrojos, comenzó a hablar.

-Yo no... nunca había visto nada similar. Digo, la posibilidad era menor al dos por ciento... yo, no sé ni qué decirles muchachos. Kaito se está recuperando a un ritmo increíble. Es un milagro médico...-

Teto se llevó las manos a la boca, emocionada y su prometido sonreía mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas adornándolas con un brillo cristalino.

Gakupo cepillaba su cabello con las manos ansiosamente, no sabía cómo reaccionar, sólo atinó a preguntar algo, con la voz un tanto quebrada.

-¿Y ahora, qué procede?-

-Pues lo primordial ahora, es cambiarle el medicamento por uno más agresivo. Sería casi como una quimioterapia, ayudará tremendamente al cerebro, pero el activo principal provoca bastante dolor interno y mucho desgaste físico. Si Akaito autoriza que se le suministre, yo personalmente garantizo que, después del tratamiento, con una buena alimentación y algo de terapia física, tendrá la mejor de la salud.-

El hermano Shion no lo pensó dos veces, la palabra de la pelirroja era más que suficiente. Autorizó inmediatamente el tratamiento.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo se le estará poniendo este medicamento?- preguntó Gakupo, apunto de arrancarse todo un mechón de cabello.

-Se lo pondré justo ahora, y es tan efectivo que cuando la primera bolsa se acabe (aprox. unas tres horas), ya despertará completamente lúcido. El tratamiento dura treinta días, cada vez con las dosis mas pequeñas, debo advertirles, necesita que estén con el a cada paso, ya que va a ser constante el paso de la medicina. 24-7, muchachos, no puede haber interrupciones, y por lo tanto, estará en un dolor constante. Tienen que apoyarlo mucho.- dijo finalmente la doctora, y así se dio la media vuelta a paso rápido para ya no perder más tiempo y comenzar de inmediato.

En sólo tres horas, tendrían a Kaito de vuelta.

...

Se trasladaron al cuarto del azulado, Namine ya había puesto a correr el medicamento. Tenía un cierto color púrpura que se asemejaba un poco al color de cabello de Kamui.

La tensión de aquel lugar era tal, que casi podía tocarse. Los nervios, la incertidumbre, la esperanza y las dudas reinaban en ese espacio; esperando una señal, cualquiera. Todos pendientes a cualquier movimiento que el de azul pudiese hacer.

Gakupo no apartaba la vista de el lugar donde permanecía recostado su hombre, apretaba celosamente entre sus manos aquel hermoso guardapelo de oro. Casi como si ahí estuviera depositando toda su energía y esperanza, en aquel pedazo de metal precioso, que no era ni un poco mas precioso que los sentimientos que mantenía por Kaito; y que rogaba a quien fuese que escuchara sus pensamientos, que el azulado siguiera amándolo con la misma intensidad como cuando cayó en sueño.

Pasó la primera hora, que había parecido interminable. Akaito se quedó dormido sobre el hombro de Teto, ya no tenía el estrés de hace poco, pero aún así, aunque hubiera querido aguantar, la falta de descanso y de nutrimentos, lo derrumbó por un momento. El samurai seguía igual de imperturbable.

Pasó la segunda hora, y ahora era Teto quien comenzaba a cabecear de cansancio, hasta que terminó por rendirse ante Morfeo, igualmente. Gakupo llevaba tres días sin dormir, pero el ya estaba acostumbrado, así que era seguro que aguantaría. Pasó la segunda hora, y el seguía imperturbable.

Cuando pasó la tercera hora y unos quince minutos, Kamui estaba sudando frío, la desesperación de no ver ningún cambio... pero tenía que ser paciente.

Kaito movió un poco la cabeza, sutilmente. Gakupo se echó para atrás bruscamente, despertando a Teto y a Akaito.

Todos se pusieron de pie, rodeando la cama del azulado, viéndolo fijamente.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos, lentamente, pero con firmeza y seguridad de que no los volvería a cerrar por tanto tiempo. Dio un respiro profundo, oliendo conscientemente aquellos olores que su nariz ya extrañaba.

Sus ojos terminaron de abrirse, deslumbrándose un poco por la breve luz de la habitación... las voces que comenzaba a oír progresivamente se hacían cada vez más claras y familiares.

Kaito por fin pudo distinguir las tres figuras que se encontraban ahí, pero concentrándose sólo en una, en la de él. Aquel al que amaba y amaría toda la vida.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, compañero.-


	23. Capítulo 23

-Llegas tarde.-

-Lo sé. Pero no es como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer para no esperarme ¿o sí?-

Mikuo ya no dijo nada.

Hatsune y Megurine habían quedado esa tarde para planear toda su investigación acerca de la muerte de Luka, y qué tanto tuvieron que ver con eso Gakupo, Kaito y Kiyoteru.

Quedaron de verse en el departamento de Mikuo y así revisarían toda la información que tenían hasta ahora, y hablarían de los medios para conseguir más.

-¿Qué tienes hasta ahora?- pregunto Luke.

-Algo que vi en el canal siete hace no tanto. Sólo que, cuando Kamui estuvo internado, lo atendió una doctora llamada Namine Ritsu. Por lo que me enteré, es la misma que está cuidando a Kaito. Apuesto a que ella sabe algo... el problema va a ser encontrarla y obligarla a decirnos lo que pasa.-

-No creo que sea tanto problema. Yo también sabía todo eso, así que contraté un detective privado para que la investigara, pero lo único importante que pudo descubrir fue que está casada con el dueño del banco inglés más importante del país... Leon Aberdeen.-

-¿Y eso de que nos sirve?- refunfuñó molesto Mikuo.

-Sabrás a su debido tiempo... por cierto: ¿Qué sabes acerca de las nuevas dos chicas de Fujimori? Las que van a entrar para intentar rellenar a mi hermana.-

-Ah, si. Una se llama Lily, y otra se hace llamar IA. Las va a presentar oficialmente en la fiesta de cierre de la saga, pero... ¿Ellas qué tienen que ver?-

...

-Bienvenido de vuelta, compañero.- dijo Gakupo.

Akaito salió a avisar a Ritsu que Kaito había despertado ya, así que la doctora entró y empezó el chequeo.

-Shion... Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Qué tal te sientes?- dijo mientras revisaba las pupilas del azulado con una lamparita.

-¿Un tiempo? ¿Qué pasó?-

-Como tu médico, tengo la obligación de decirte todo lo ocurrido, independientemente si soy su amiga o no. En un horrendo malentendido, Gakupo te golpeó muy fuerte... y caíste en estado comatoso algunos días. La verdad, empezábamos a dudar que te recuperarías, pero gracias a que Kamui pudo avistar un movimiento tuyo, pudimos intervenir rápido.-

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Un coma?- dijo demasiado confundido, pero a la vez... todos esos sueños en los que escuchaba a Akaito, Teto, Gakupo, Ritsu e incluso Kiyoteru... cobraban sentido.

-¿Hasta dónde recuerdas, Kaito?- el hombre volteó a ver a Gakupo con cierto rencor.

-Lo último que recuerdo... ¿De verdad creíste que yo pude haberte apuñalado a traición? ¿Y, además, hacerle algo a Luka? ¿De verdad creíste que yo sería capaz?- recriminaba con la voz quebrada.

-Creo que ustedes dos necesitan hablar a solas.- dijo Teto, mientras tomaba del brazo a su prometido y a la doctora, indicándoles que salieran todos de la habitación.

El samurai acercó una silla a la cama de Kaito, tomó asiento y comenzó a hablar.

-No voy ni siquiera a tratar de justificar lo que hice. Te traicioné, y eso no lo puedo cambiar, por más que quiera hacerlo. Yo... estaba tan herido, no sólo físicamente, sino que... cuando Luka me dijo que habías sido tu quién me había traicionado e intentado matar, estaba desesperado por una respuesta a todas las preguntas y dudas que tenía. Así que le creí.

Y después hice algo que jamás me perdonaré: dejé que la maldita bestia de Edo se desatara; y en contra tuya, que fue lo peor de todo... en contra de aquel al que amo. No merezco tu perdón, Kaito. De verdad, no lo merezco, pero te lo suplico: Perdóname... ¿Podrás hacerlo alguna vez?- acto seguido, dejó el guardapelo de oro en las manos de Kaito, quien lo tomó como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía.

-Maldición, Gakupo... Esto no es algo que pueda perdonar de la noche a la mañana. Sigue sin entrarme en la cabeza que le hayas creído a ella, que hubieras pensado que yo sería capaz de algo como eso..¡Maldita sea! ¡PUDE HABER MUERTO POR TI! Luego tuve que soportar verla morir frente a mis ojos. ¡Yo no quería nada de esto! ¡Sólo quería poder amarte tranquilamente cada jodido día! ¡Sólo quiero eso!- No quería estar cerca de Gakupo, no aún. Le producía demasiadas emociones encontradas mirar esos ojos color amatista. El azulado no sabía qué pensar, no sabía definir lo que sentía y eso le parecía ridículo.- ¿Sabes qué? Vete. Sólo... vete.- dijo finalmente. Tomando la joya desesperadamente entre sus manos mientras sollozaba con ahogo.

Kamui se puso de pie, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Al menos ahora sabía que el azulado lo seguía amando, pero lo doloroso sería el tiempo que tendría que pasar hasta que el permitiera su contacto, nuevamente. Lo que tendría que esperar para que pudieran estar juntos otra vez.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, se encaminó a la salida de la habitación. pero la voz de su hombre lo detuvo en seco, y sin hacer contacto visual, volvieron a hablar.

-¿Cuándo es la fiesta del cierre de la saga?- preguntó Kaito, recordando lo que había escuchado en sueños.

-En dos meses y medio, según lo que Yotu me dijo.-

-Estaré esperando tu propuesta ése día.-

El hombre de pie abrió los ojos tanto como pudo... escuchó todo lo que le había dicho; realmente podrían volver a sus anteriores vidas, aunque a su debido tiempo... Se amarían de nuevo.

-No faltará.- dijo, y salió del cuarto.

Entraron a la habitación Akaito y Ritsu, el pelirrojo quería hablar con su hermano y la doctora, tenía que cambiar la bolsa de medicamento y explicarle a Kaito en qué iba a consistir su tratamiento.

Después de indicarle lo difícil, pero beneficioso del proceso, Ritsu se marchó, dejando a los hermanos a solas para hablar de un tema que tenía que aclarar Akaito.

-Me alegro tenerte de vuelta, estúpido.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra ver que has cambiado para bien... me refiero a que, desde que te comprometiste con Teto, tu humor es más... tolerable, jeje.-

-Y si, pero hablando de mi compromiso con Teto, y el hecho de que ya estés despierto... Kamui me lo contó todo.- el azulado sintió un frío recorrer su espalda. Gakupo no le habría contado a su hermano acerca de ellos por ninguna razón ¿o sí? No, debía de haber algo.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó antes de delatarse él mismo.

-Que mi compromiso con Teto se dio por un plan que el tenía; en donde involucraba zafarte A TI de los Kasane, porque... al parecer, ustedes dos se aman ¿Acaso es verdad?-

-Antes de contestarte, dime ¿Por qué razón te dijo eso?-

-Mira, no soy estúpido. Sabía que no era simple coincidencia su accidente en el plató, luego que la perra de Luka resultara muerta a mano de la policía, ¡Maldición! ¡Yotu me dijo que hasta un maldito helicóptero usaron para atraparla! y después el hecho de que cayeras en coma... Algo conectaba los tres incidentes. Y según todo fue por los estúpidos celos y mentiras de Luka, celos desatados porque tu y Gakupo están juntos. Yo no tengo ningún problema si eres homosexual o no, es tu vida; pero como tu hermano le exigí una explicación a todo al imbécil de tu novio y me terminó diciendo todo (después de algunas amenazas y unos golpes). Desde su problema con Megurine, lo tuyo con Miku, como se encontraron y cómo se desarrolló todo desde ahí hasta ahora.-

-¿De verdad... estás bien con ello? Es verdad todo eso, y aprecio muchísimo que te hayas preocupado así por mi... Espera ¡¿Un golpe?! ¡¿Golpeaste a Gakupo?! ¡Carajo, Akaito! ¿Te das cuenta que peligroso hubiera sido para ti si te hubiera regresado el golpe? Bueno, no lo haría, tiene muy buen autocontrol, excepto con esta situación conmigo, claro, pero fuiste muy irresponsable al hacerlo.-

-¡No me cambies el tema! De todos modos, lo amenacé. Le dije que si no despertabas lo iba a matar yo mismo. Sólo me respondió que no iba a defenderse, que si tu morías, el también.-

-¿Que hiciste qué? Ay, espera... ¿Dijo eso?- mucha información y poco tiempo para procesarla, la cabeza de Kaito estaba a punto de explotar. Más aparte el dolor interno ya se estaba haciendo presente por el medicamento, tendría que calmarse y poner cada cosa en su lugar dentro de su mente.

Gakupo estaba fuera del hospital, fumando un cigarrillo y llamando a Kiyoteru desde su teléfono.

-¿Yotu? Llamo para ponerte al tanto. Kaito... ya despertó.-

::Woah! ¿De verdad? ¡Qué excelentes noticias! ¿Qué le va a pasar?::

-Le van a suministrar un medicamento un tanto agresivo durante un mes. Después de esos treinta días, estará como nuevo. Los golpes... ya casi sanan por completo.- dijo con un enorme nudo en el estómago.

::¿Quieres que les informe a los demás?::

-Si fueras tan amable.-

::Gakupo... ¿Cómo estás?:: preguntó el preocupado abogado.

-Aliviado, mucho. Pero, como era de esperarse, no me quiere ver. No por ahora, pero, en cuanto si seguirá habiendo un "nosotros", lo seguirá habiendo.- dijo con una sonrisa triste a la vez.

::Cualquier cosa, avísame ¿Quieres? Voy a convocar junta en el estudio y después una rueda de prensa. Por ahora sólo revelaré el estado de salud de ambos. Lo demás lo tendrán que esclarecer ustedes, tanto para sus compañeros como para la prensa::

-Así tendrá que ser.-

...

-Podríamos usar a esas chicas para que se les acerquen a Kamui y a Shion y los seduzcan. Sacarles algo de información.- dijo Luke.

-¿Por si no llegáramos a obtener nada de Ritsu?-

-Así es, pero lo dudo mucho. Sólo es un plan B. Verás, estaba pensando que podríamos investigar la rutina de su esposo y así poder interceptarlo.-

-¿Pero que demonios tiene que ver él en todo esto?- preguntó Mikuo un tanto molesto.

-No desesperes, Hatsune. La mejor parte del plan, es planear. Después de todo... es Leon Aberdeen, dueño de un banco importantísimo. Estoy seguro que, por lo menos, más de una persona lo quiere ver muerto...-

-¿Lo vamos a matar?-

-No por ahora.-

El celular de Mikuo sonó, hizo una pequeña pausa y contestó. Era Kiyoteru, estaba convocando una reunión de Vocaloid para un asunto "urgente". Al parecer tenía que ver con Kaito.

-Hiyama llamó, algo pasó con Shion. Iré a ver que pasa, mientras pon en orden todas tus ideas, y para cuando regrese me vas a explicar tu plan concisamente. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Hatsune, mientras se acomodaba una bufanda en torno al cuello. Luke se levantó de su asiento, quitó las manos del otro, y peligrosamente cerca de él, se aseguró de enderezar ese pañuelo. Haciendo algunos toques gentiles en torno al cuello del hombre y estremeciéndolo un poco.

-Te encantará, ya verás.-

Cuando se encontró solo en el departamento, Luke llamó a su detective privado. Nadie sabía su nombre, y la única manera de contactarlo era por recomendación. Lo único que se sabía, era que se hacía llamar Caeles. Un hombre muy alto, con cabello blanco, barba de chivo, ojos grises y profundos: tenía semblante de asesino profesional en lugar de detective privado, ya que tenía las facciones tan duras y frías que daba miedo mirarlo mucho tiempo. Pero atractivo... en exceso. Y es algo que a Luke no le pasaba desapercibido.

El chico Megurine era abiertamente homosexual, pero no partidario de la monogamia, en lo absoluto. Cuando se aburría de alguien, se iba con otro. Incluso el mismo se consideraba como "una zorra". Hatsune le parecía bonito, y no le importaría ilusionarlo con un poco de sexo para que se volviera su marioneta personal (obteniendo ventaja del excesivo parecido con su difunta hermana).

Su acelerado ascenso como traductor en el consulado de Hungría, se debía a que aunque si era un perfecto políglota, el hombre que tenía el puesto antes que él, renunció inesperadamente dejándole el camino libre. Caeles descubrió un fraude bancario que había cometido unos años atrás (cosa que tenía muy bien escondida), y así Luke lo chantajeó con exponerlo. Incluso si a Megurine le sucedía algún tipo de "misterioso accidente" Caeles tenía la indicación de revelar la información. El hombre sólo podía ceder, y así el de cabello rosa se convirtió en el traductor más joven con tan sólo diecinueve años.

Las veces que se reunía con su investigador, se le insinuaba sin recatos, pero el otro jamás cedía. Así que lo había clasificado como "un caramelo inalcanzable"; aunque Luke siempre fue de esas personas que se podrían acostar con quien quisiera y cuando lo quisiera. Había sido "la primera vez" de muchos heterosexuales y el amor platónico de los demás. Y claro que le encantaba aprovecharse de ello.

-¿Caeles, cariño?-

::¿Qué quieres?::

-Siempre tan agresivo- dijo en un puchero.- Necesito que me consigas algo de información.-

::¿Qué necesitas?::

-La rutina exacta de León Aberdeen, planeo amenazar a Namine con la vida de su esposo para que nos diga que pasa con Kamui y Shion. Y para eso, quiero saber lo que hace a cada minuto ése hombre.-

::Podría investigar y tener para mañana toda la información que quieras acerca de ellos dos::

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de desenmascararlos yo mismo? ¡Y cuando pensaba que me conocías...! Sólo obsérvalo dos semanas y pásame el reporte completo ¿Quieres, cariño?-

::De acuerdo. Quiero la cuota habitual::

-Sabes que sí. Hago mañana mismo el depósito, el dinero no es problema.-

::Que sea hoy:: dijo finalmente, y colgó el teléfono.

-Qué grosero... me encanta.- dijo Luke en una sonrisa pícara. Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, abrió su laptop e hizo la transferencia.

...

-¿Por qué demonios duele tanto esta porquería?- dijo Kaito, que estaba sentado en un sillón individual con una intravenosa en el brazo izquierdo, en una pose de "me quiero morir".

-Ritsu dice que el activo del medicamento provoca mucho dolor interno, que es casi como una quimio, pero te va a ayudar mucho.- dijo el hermano pelirrojo. Lo que también había dicho la doctora, era que por el constante dolor estaría de mal humor hasta que se acoplara un poco.

-¡Ya sé lo que dijo! Pero... ¿por qué t-tiene que doler a-así?-

-¿Quieres que llame a...?-

-¡No! Bueno, si quiero verlo y quisiera que estuviera aquí conmigo, pero sigo enojado con ése pedazo de... imbécil.-

-Estoy de acuerdo. Es un imbécil, pero si su presencia hace que te sientas mejor, no dudaré en llamarlo. Además, si no quieres escucharlo, sólo basta con que no hable, y si no quieres verlo, sólo fija la vista hacia otro lado.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- Además, nunca deja el piso, anda rondando siempre cerca por si necesitas algo.- salió y le pidió a Teto que por favor fuera por Gakupo.

-Akaito... gracias.- dijo el azulado, con una mirada que reflejaba gratitud.

El pelirrojo quería decirle que no era nada, que para eso eran hermanos, pero dijo algo muy distinto, aunque Kaito supo interpretarlo. Después de todo, el tenía una singular forma de demostrar su afecto.

-Me la debes, tarado.- dijo, su hermano de azul sólo rió y el de rojo salió de la habitación.

-Akaito me dijo que me querías ver.-

-Yo no dije eso, pero piensa que contigo aquí me voy a sentir mejor de esta maldita medicina.-

-Bueno, me sentaré en una esquina y me quedaré por si necesitas algo.- dijo el samurai, un poco triste.

-... de acuerdo.-

Después de media hora de silencio, Kaito preguntó:

-¿Por qué razón la dijiste a Akaito lo que había entre nosotros?-

-Dijo que se merecía una explicación, y así era. Así que tuve que decirle, era lo más justo.-

-Ya veo...-

-Kaito... ¿Seguirá habiendo un nosotros?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Hice algo terrible, y estoy más que consciente de que es motivo suficiente para que me odies el resto de nuestras vidas, pero te seguiré amando incluso si tu a mi no. Incluso si alguien más te enamora... pero soy egoísta, y te quiero sólo para mi. No soporto estar lejos de ti.-

-Lo sé.-

-Significa entonces que no ¿cierto?-

-¡Maldición! Sabes que te amo, y te lo dije. Sólo que ahora estoy enojado. Confío plenamente en que ya no volverás a dudar de mi, porque si lo haces, significaría el fin de todo ¿De acuerdo? Como te dije, estoy enojado, pero nada más. Te amo y te seguiré amando hasta el día en que deje de respirar... Será Nuestra Aventura ¿Recuerdas? De aquí a la eternidad.-

Con todo y que Kaito sentía mucho dolor, hizo una seña para que el samurai se acercara a el, quedando de rodillas frente al hombre de azul y abrazando sus rodillas.

-Gracias, amor mío...-

Con la mano derecha, tomó el mentón de Gakupo (que ahora estaba húmedo por lágrimas de arrepentimiento) y lo guió hacia arriba para así encontrarse con aquellos labios que tanto habían pasado sin probarse. Aún cuando Kaito estaba muy enojado, no pudo resistirse a un beso de su amor, quien respondía con ternura y delicadeza.

Desde un cuadro externo, el sol resplandecía por detrás de Kaito haciéndolo parecer una figura angelical. Y el otro hombre a sus pies, mas aparte unidos por aquel gentil y puro roce de labios, era toda una revelación espiritual de presenciar. Inclusive Akaito lo reconocía, quien estaba observando todo desde fuera de la habitación. Le pareció raro encontrar una epifanía esotérica en aquella escena, en lugar de una inconformidad... pero estaba bien con ello. Al menos por ahora.


	24. Capítulo 24

-Empieza el día despertando junto a Namine, desayunan en casa y el la lleva al hospital. De ahí, va al centro, al edificio del Banco Aberdeen y hace trabajo de escritorio durante tres horas. Toma el almuerzo y sale a fumar durante siete minutos a su terraza personal y atiende a varios ejecutivos en la sala de conferencias. Básicamente, la mitad del día trabaja en papeleo y la otra mitad en juntas. Sale de la oficina, sube al auto y pasa por su esposa al Allenworth. Se van juntos a casa y no vuelven a salir (a no ser que Namine tenga un paciente urgente). Lo único variado es el domingo, este día no tienen rutina estable. Tiene una vida demasiado tranquila para ser millonario. No viaja, no va a conferencias en otros países ni nada. Siempre manda a alguien que lo represente. Le gusta mantener un perfil bajo, de hecho, muy pocas personas lo conocen físicamente. Tuvo una invitación a una revista de negocios debido a su gran poder adquisitivo, pero rechazó la sesión de fotos y sólo dio la entrevista por teléfono.- Luke, Mikuo y Caeles habían quedado en un bar al sur de la ciudad, el detective pasaría el informe completo de Leon Aberdeen. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Kaito había superado su coma. Luke ya tenía planes, y aunque de verdad podía hacer todo él solo, encontraba en Hatsune la sensación de seguridad, como si nada fuera a salir mal siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos. Pero Mikuo era otra historia. La presencia de Luke empezaba a parecerle... indispensable. Cuando Megurine lo dejaba solo, empezaba a sentir un vacío interior, como si no estuviera completo hasta que estuviera junto a él, nuevamente. Pero era distinto, con Luka... simplemente no era así. Sólo sentía esa necesidad de amarle, de estar con ella. Pero con Luke... empezaba a necesitarlo, o más bien, QUERÍA necesitarlo. -Eso es todo.- dijo Caeles en un tono propiamente serio y se levantó de la pequeña mesa que compartían. Luke hizo lo mismo, se acercó al detective y acarició su mejilla. -Gracias, cariño. Si necesito algo más, te lo haré saber.- Caeles tomó la mano de Luke con delicadeza pero a la vez, con mucha frialdad. En su papel serio e imperturbable, asintió, hizo una pequeña reverencia a Mikuo (quién parecía notoriamente molesto) y salió del lugar. Megurine volvió a tomar asiento y notó que Hatsune lo miraba con reprobación. -¿Qué?- -¿Cuál es tu problema? Insinuándote sin ningún recato...- -¿Te molesta? ¿Es porqué nunca te me he insinuado "sin ningún recato"?- dijo -... ¡Claro que no! Sólo... que no apruebo que las personas se vayan ofreciendo sin ningún pudor.- aún recordando que justo fue así como "conoció íntimamente" a Luka. Quizás habían celos despertando por lo bajo... pero no podía ser posible. Eso implicaba que sentía "algo" y más aparte, por un chico. Y no sólo un chico, si no el hermano de su enamorada.- Mira, no tengo cabeza para cosas tan estúpidas como estas. Empecemos cuánto antes y terminemos con esto.- Luke se levantó tomando entre brazos el reporte del banquero, se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Hatsune, y le dio un pícaro beso en la punta de la nariz. -Vamos, pues.- dijo en un brinquito y se dio la vuelta. -Maldita sea...- ... -¿Tienes un ocho?- -No. ¿Tienes un tres?.- -Tampoco... esto es demasiado aburrido, Akaito.- dijo el azulado, aventando su mano de cartas a un lado y recargó su cabeza sobre su mano. Kaito se veía un tanto demacrado, estaba pálido y tenía bolsas en los ojos tan grandes, que incluso pesaban; se podría decir que se veía hasta moribundo. El ambiente de hospital se estaba haciendo demasiado tedioso y sobre todo la silla donde se tenía que sentar diariamente para esa maldita semi-quimio, al principio no era tan malo, todo mundo atendiéndolo y teniendo atenciones... pero ya era demasiado. Extrañaba sobremanera su departamento, llegar y quitarse los zapatos, ir a la habitación... y que ahí ya lo estuviera esperando aquel hombre de cabello largo y púrpura. Después de dos semanas de ya haber despertado, ya no estaba tan enojado con Gakupo, aún sentido, si. El dolor del medicamento le recordaba constantemente el rencor que sentía hacia el samurai, y sobre todo el color del líquido que goteaba incesantemente de la bolsa a sus venas. -¿Dónde... dónde está?- -En donde siempre: justo aquí afuera de la habitación. ¿Cierto?- ambos voltearon a la entrada del cuarto, y observaron como una mano se asomaba en señal de hacer alusión a su presencia. -Ven, por favor.- dijo Kaito, con una voz apenas audible. Claro que al samurai no se le dificultaba oír aquel volumen, y mucho menos si se trataba de la melodiosa voz de su amor. Gakupo entró con la cabeza un poco baja, pero sin perder su elegante y varonil porte, Akaito le tocó la espalda en señal de relevo y tomó asiento frente al azulado. -¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó el samurai. -En realidad... no. Sólo quería estar contigo.- -De acuerdo.- -¿Sabes? Ya no... no estoy molesto. Sólo un poco sentido, y el dolor de esta porquería no me está haciendo más fáciles las cosas. Me mantiene con un humor muy malo estos días.- -Lo sé. Y de verdad, me castigo cada día por haberte hecho sufrir esto.- -Ya no lo hagas, en algunas de mis pláticas con Akaito he podido darme cuenta de varias cosas. Muchas parejas son eso y ya. Claro, los une el amor y las cosas en común y viven sus historias juntos. Pero ¿cada cuánto son celebridades como nosotros? ¿y cada cuándo tienen anécdotas tan interesantes para contar como esta? Lo he estado pensando de esta manera... y cuando seamos viejos podemos tratar esto como un mal chiste, soltaremos una risa nerviosa y rápidamente cambiaremos de tema.- dijo el azulado, sonriendo por lo bajo. -Supongo que si... gracias.- dijo también sonriendo por lo bajo. El cuello de la camisa de Kamui dejaba ver una cicatriz con una peculiar historia. Una de esas malas noches en Edo, los clanes enemigos querían acabar con el arma principal del Chôshû, así que mientras Gakupo dormía, quisieron rebanarle el cuello. Afortunadamente reaccionó rápido, y aunque el corte fue un poco profundo y largo, los "médicos" del clan intervinieron rápido. Kaito se acercó para acariciarla (si hubiese sido alguien más, se habría llevado una reacción demasiado violenta por parte de Kamui), repasó sus dedos por toda la longitud, mientras el otro sólo se estremecía con el contacto, disfrutando cada milímetro que era tocado. -Ayúdame con esto ¿quieres?- dijo el azulado refiriéndose a la intravenosa. Se levantó del sillón con mucho cuidado, le dolía el cuerpo, pero estar con su amor hacía todo más tolerable. Se recostó en la cama, y Gakupo puso el perchero que traía colgando el medicamento a un lado. Una vez bien acomodado sobre el lecho, hizo una seña para que el hombre se acercara y le propinara un delicado y profundo beso. -Cierra la puerta.- así lo hizo el samurai y volvió a acercarse. -¿Sabes que es lo único bueno de las batas de hospital? Que se pueden quitar fácilmente, así que ayúdame un poco.- Gakupo se sorprendió... el azulado permitiría contacto. Aún con lo estupefacto y feliz que se encontraba, obedeció sin rechistar, y con extrema delicadeza despojó al hombre de sus prendas; admirando esa hermosa desnudez que no sólo extrañaba, sino que añoraba con ansias. Con la mano que tenía libre de agujas, Kaito empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Gakupo, botón por botón, dejando a relucir ese pecho tan bien formado que era digno de competir con los dioses griegos. Una vez esa prenda fuera, el azulado empezó a explorar con la mirada y su mano cada rincón de aquel bien formado pecho, bajando al abdomen, acariciando cada cicatriz marcada. Con Shion todo era diferente. En los momentos íntimos que Gakupo tuvo alguna vez con Luka, y ella hacía lo mismo, él sólo alejaba sus femeninas manos a otro lado. Se sentía demasiado incómodo cuando ella pasaba sus dedos sobre aquellas viejas heridas de guerra, pero con él... incluso lo disfrutaba. Un contacto cálido y amable del hombre al que amaba no podía ser despreciado por nada del mundo. La sensación era abrumadora, y hacía que todas esas imágenes de muerte y violencia se desaparecieran y en su lugar quedara un suave bálsamo para remendar su alma. Cuando ambos se encontraron totalmente desnudos uno frente al otro, Gakupo se acerco a la hermosa curvatura del cuello de Kaito besándola, mientras éste acariciaba la espalda de su hombre con suavidad y ternura. Así el samurai bajaba, besando y lamiendo cada centímetro de la hermosa perlada piel del azulado, pasando por el pecho, el abdomen, sujetando las bellas caderas de su amante, para por fin llegar a lo que deseaba probar; Kaito tomó la cabeza de Gakupo, enterrando sus dedos por entre los cabellos del samurai, haciéndole saber que lo que estaba haciendo lo disfrutaba. Ahogando un gemido en su garganta, recordaba las veces tan magníficas e inolvidables en las cuales los dos amantes disfrutaban de sus cuerpos con pasión, amor y lascivia. -Kaito... déjame amarte de nuevo.- -Con toda seguridad... te amo.- Gakupo se acercó para depositar un suave beso en los labios del azulado, quien sintió como una lágrima del samurai caía directo en sus mejillas y escurría directo a aquellas sábanas que iban a ser testigo de su amor. Una vez posicionado, Kamui entró en el cuerpo del otro, con mucho cuidado y esperando un poco para no lastimar a su amado y que éste se acostumbrara un poco a la invasión. Comenzó a moverse poco a poco, el ritmo se fue incrementando progresivamente, hasta llegar a la abrumadora intensidad propia del samurai; ambos sostenían atorados en la garganta aquellos gemidos, ahogándolos en besos desesperados. Gakupo empezaba a moverse más rápido, se aferró a su amante con cuidado y cuando Kaito sintió sus sentidos falsear ante él, el otro hombre soltó un brusco gemido, haciendo evidente que había terminado. Se recostó a un lado del azulado, sosteniendo su mano y mirándose muy tiernamente, Kaito se acercó y hundió su cabeza bajo el cuello de Kamui, descansando un poco de lo que acababan de hacer. Placentero como nunca, pero aún así el medicamento lo agotaba demasiado; así igualmente hizo caso omiso del dolor que le provocaba. Estaba tan ocupado en su amante, que no sentía el desgaste físico. Sin saber a qué hora, Kaito se quedó dormido, minutos después, Gakupo hizo lo mismo y ambos viajaron en Morfeo. ... -¿Cuánto tiempo ya llevan ahí?- preguntó Teto a Akaito, quienes esperaban en la cafetería del hospital. -Unas tres horas... Kaito le estaba diciendo cómo se sentía al respecto. Sólo espero que su plática se haya quedado en eso y no se haya salido de control. Mejor vayamos a ver.- La joven Kasane asintió, se levantaron, se dirigieron al quinto piso y fueron directamente a la habitación 515. La doctora Namine también se dirigía para allá, en sus manos cargaba otra bolsa del medicamento púrpura, pensando en que ya era hora de hacer el cambio cuando se encontraron los tres en el pasillo, justo en la puerta de Kaito. -Ritsu ¿vas a cambiar la bolsa?- -Así es, ya es tiempo... ¿Gakupo está dentro?- dijo mientras alzaba la vista por el pasillo y no vio señales de Kamui. -Si, llevan unas tres horas dentro.- dijo Teto -Veníamos a ver si no habían discutido, porque estaban teniendo una plática un poco seria.-el pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza en señal de duda. -Bueno, entraré y si veo que están discutiendo, les avisaré.- -Gracias.- dijeron los prometidos. Ritsu puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta, la giró con calma y entró cerrándola nuevamente detrás de sí. -Kaito, el medic... ¡!- dijo sin despertar a los durmientes. O mejor dicho, a los COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDOS durmientes. Tomó un respiro al filo de la entrada, intentó desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, pero tenía dos "grandes" distracciones frente a ella. Aún siendo médico y conocer el cuerpo humano a profundidad, estaba sufriendo un ataque de pena dado a que eran sus amigos los que estaban ahí. El pudor la sobrellevaba. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue tapar sus ojos con una de sus manos.- ¡P-por favor, d-despierten!- Gakupo abrió los ojos poco a poco, llevaba algunos días sin dormir, así que estaba evidentemente agotado y cayó fácilmente en sueños. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de la situación, pero cuando por fin pudo distinguir a Ritsu, pegada a la puerta, roja como un tomate y tapándose los ojos... pues, reaccionó. Primero, su cara se tornó del mismo color que la de la doctora, tomó la bata de hospital y se la puso a Kaito de nuevo (quien difícilmente iba a despertar, ya que realmente estaba cansado), tomó rápidamente su ropa interior del piso junto con sus pantalones, y se vistió. -Ya puedes mirar, Ritsu... disculp...- decía el samurai cuando fue interrumpido bruscamente. -¿Estás loco? ¡Kaito no puede hacer tanto esfuerzo! Ya me imaginaba la relación de ustedes dos ¡pero no quería atestiguarla! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Aunque el cuarto de Shion sea sólo para él, esto sigue siendo un hospital, no un hotel ¡Es un espacio público!- recriminaba con la cara roja, sonrojada violentamente y sin hacer contacto visual. -El no se movió, todo el trabajo lo hice yo, te lo juro.- decía un tanto avergonzado el hombre. -Bueno... supongo, que no afectará su condición si todo lo hiciste tu... ¡pero aún así! Este no es el lugar.- -Lo siento. no volverá a suceder.- -Eso espero. Yo... sólo venía a cambiar la bolsa.- dicho esto, se apresuró a hacer el cambio de medicamento y salió (todavía un poco colorada de las mejillas). De nuevo, cuando salió cerró la puerta tras de sí, evitando que la gente pudiera ver como Gakupo buscaba su camisa por todos lados. -¿Y qué tal?- preguntó Akaito. Ritsu se recargó en la puerta, como indicando que no pasaran a la habitación. -Eh... Bien, todo... tengo que... paciente... ya saben.. yo... doctora.-estaba tan nerviosa y colorada que balbuceaba lo que intentaba decir con palabras. -¿Te sientes bien, Ritsu?- -¿Yo? ¡De maravilla! Eh... yo... me tengo que ir.- dijo finalmente y huyó de las miradas acosadoras de los prometidos tan rápido como pudo. -Eso fue extraño... ¿No crees?- dijo el hombre a su mujer. Pero Teto era un poco más intuitiva. "Intuición femenina" podríamos llamarle. -¿Notaste como tartamudeaba y lo sonrojada que estaba?- -Si... ¿qué habrá pasado allá dentro?- -No lo captas aún ¿verdad? Es obvio que los encontró ahí dentro subidos de tono.- -¿A qué te refieres?- Akaito Shion podría ser el más brillante o el más ingenuo, Teto rodó los ojos y le susurró la palabra "sexo" en el oído. El otro se escandalizó en su interior y abrió de un portazo la habitación 515 (con tal ruido que Kaito despertó). Miró a Gakupo abotonándose apenas la camisa, si no hubiese sido porque Kasane lo sostuvo, Akaito se le hubiera ido encima.- ¿Qué te crees, pervertido? ¿Te follas a mi hermano en pleno hospital? ¡¿Y en su estado?!- -No hagas tanto drama, ni que hubiera hecho algo que yo no quisiera.- dijo el azulado, recuperándose de su sueño. -Tu ni me hables, maldita pasiva.- dijo el pelirrojo en un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos. -Tranquilízate, ya sabías de esto.- -Si, pero...- -Sólo cálmate ¿de acuerdo?- dijo con una breve risa ("Jaja, pasiva" pensaba). -Como si nosotros dos nunca lo hubiéramos hecho aquí, amor. Y tienes que admitir que una habitación es un ambiente mucho más cómodo que un baño.- dijo Teto, el rojo de los Shion soltó un suspiro pesado, encogió los hombros y soltó una risa breve. -Supongo que tienes razón.- decía mientras tomaba a la mujer en brazos besándola. Gakupo tomó la mano de Kaito, y ellos compartieron un beso igualmente. Las cosas estaban tomando orden nuevamente, todo se estaba arreglando y ya nada podía salir mal. Todo iba a salir bien. Ya nadie los iba a detener... ...Al menos, eso creían ellos. 


End file.
